


Can't Love, Can't Hurt

by Larry_xx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg Harry, Possessive Louis, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_xx/pseuds/Larry_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really didn’t know when the abuse began because once upon a time he felt very lucky to have Louis in his life. He’d get people telling him how lucky he was and how much they envied him for snatching Louis Tomlinson off the market, and he just wanted to cry or scream because they didn’t know the abuse he was in behind closed doors.</p><p>Harry&Zayn are Uni students, Louis&Liam are lawyers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Louis to death but I had this idea in my head and it had to be Larry and Harry is too princess-y to be abusive, even if it's fiction :)

Harry met Louis through one of his closest friends Zayn. Zayn’s boyfriend, Liam, decided to come to Uni to bring Zayn lunch and he was with his best friend, Louis. Louis and Harry were left to chat while the love birds were too busy being coupley to even acknowledge their existence. You can say it was love at first sight. Louis asked Harry out and Harry couldn’t say no those blue eyes. Zayn helped him prepare for their first date. Thing is Harry was, well, Harry and Louis was a lawyer so Harry couldn’t wear his skinny jeans and band t-shirts, he had to look presentable.

 

Harry could’ve sworn Louis was some kind of angel because he was so perfect. He learnt that Louis had 4 sister, he was from Doncaster and he was 22, well turning 23 later this year. He was filthy rich and Harry wasn’t really sure how he felt about that. Louis was working for his dad and Liam’s in one of the biggest law firms in London, Tomlinson&Payne Attorneys, so as soon as their dads retire, him and Liam would be in charge. Louis loved showing off, which was very clear from the moment Louis picked him up in his porsche and took him to one of the most posh French restaurants around. Harry was pretty sure the champagne alone cost more than his tuition.

 

Harry told Louis about how his sister was still struggling to find job, how his mother worked at a bakery to support them. Harry was his mom’s hope of a better future, since Gemma was still struggling. Harry was an English major and he wanted to be a teacher. He received a scholarship and he was so lucky because his mother would never afford his tuition. He worked at a small bakery too so his mom wouldn’t worry about him too much. 

 

Louis ordered for him, he didn’t ask him to but he didn’t want to be rude and smiled because “oh harry you have to try this, it tastes like heaven. Not that I’ve been there before but you get what I mean right” and Louis blushed. He couldn’t say no to that could he? Louis was right though, the meal was so good and so was the dessert.

 

Being the gentleman that he was, Louis didn’t try anything funny because it wasn’t ‘those kind of dates’. He dropped Harry off at the flat he shared with Zayn and drove off to his place. He texted him later though, telling Harry he had a lovely time and would love to go out again. Harry blushed under the covers, ‘maybe in a place where I can wear my clothes and not a suit I borrowed from Zayn’ Harry thought to himself.

 

Harry did have a lovely time with Louis; he just didn’t care about material things. He knew being with Louis meant they had to compromise. He sure as hell was not going to be a trophy boyfriend or something like that (or so he thought). When he came back from the date, he found Zayn waiting him for because he wanted to know how a date with the great Louis Tomlinson was. He told Zayn about his insecurities and asked for his advice because he was dating a Payne. Zayn told him Liam’s wealth has never been a problem for them and it shouldn’t be a problem for him. He went on and on about how he never had to worry about not checking the price tag for once when you see something you want and not need. Liam loved buying nice things for Zayn but never forced him to change his style or his interest and Zayn was no gold digger, Liam just insisted. 

 

Few weeks went by and Louis and Harry have been on a couple of dates that went well. Zayn must’ve talked to Liam about Harry’s insecurities because on their next date, Louis wore jean and a button up and they went to a local bar near Harry’s campus, Harry couldn’t be happier. They started dating, it was inevitable. Louis asked Harry to be his boyfriend and Harry said yes because he was sort of falling inlove with Louis.

 

Things were normal, even though he spent more and more time at Louis’ than his place and spent less time with his friends. Louis’ friends became his and Louis asked him to move in. Who was he to say no, he knew Liam has asked Zayn to move in with him a million times but Zayn had said no because he couldn’t leave Harry alone, so this was a win-win situation for everyone.


	2. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis visit Doncaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'll post every other day but it's Saturday and I just woke up so enjoy :)

Harry went to visit Doncaster with Louis, and Louis told him to not ‘embarrass’ him.  
Louis’ home wasn’t exactly a house it was a mansion, with servants everywhere. Louis’ mom and sisters were really nice, welcomed him with warm arms. He was really glad because he didn’t want to embarrass Louis. He met Louis’ dad, who surprisingly took a liking to him which left everyone’s mouth open. “He’s a smart kid and he has dimples what’s not to like” he said. He could see Louis grinning and blowing him a kiss across the table. He insisted on helping on dinner, which had Louis’ mom happy and saying how much he wished he was his son because all her kids can't even make a proper toast to save their lives. Louis was really happy his family loved his boyfriend; it wasn’t really easy after he came out, people were only using him for his money. 

“Where did you get this one Lou, he’s a keeper” his mom said when they were eating dinner.

“I have my ways mom” he said winking at Harry which had them both blushing.

“I think I'm jealous, how pathetic is my life. Why can't I find a Harry” Lottie added after she saw the two sharing smiles.

“Oh come on now Charlotte, you’re young. If I hear from mom or dad about you and any boy, he’d better run for his life” 

“Oh Lou, come on, hormones and all, let the kid live. I'm pretty sure you were worse at that age” Harry said to her boyfriend and everyone laughed.

That caused everyone to share the most embarrassing stories of Louis when he was ‘straight’, which left Louis embarrassed and asking to be excused. Harry followed him and told him it was fine and he loved him. That was the first time any of them have said the words to the other. Louis looked at Harry and kissed him and told him he loved him too. They went back to the table and everyone looked at them and smiled. They asked Harry about his family and Harry was worried they wouldn’t approve of him because he wasn’t rich. Louis’ mom, who insisted Harry call her Jay, told him he should thank his mom for raising such a wonderful boy and they’d love to meet her and thank her personally because her son made their Boobear happy.

Harry offered to help clear the table but Louis looked at him and Jay told him he shouldn’t bother, they had people for that.

They all went to their rooms and Phoebe and Daisy decided to go to Louis’ room because they wanted to play with Harry. 

“Come on now girls, I'm sure Harry is tired. We’ll all take a walk tomorrow and go to the ice cream parlour okay” Louis said looking at the twins and smiling at Harry

“Okay. Goodnight Lou, goodnight Harry” they said in unison and exited the room.

“Your family is really nice Louis; thank you for trusting me enough to let me met them”

“Haz, I love you. I'm pretty sure they want to adopt you though, and thanks for the lovely dinner babe.”

“I just wanted to do something nice, you’ve been nothing but good to me. Speaking of something nice….”

Harry kissed Louis and whispered “I want you” in the most sexiest voice Louis has ever heard. Jay told Harry about how special he must’ve been because Louis had never brought anyone home before, even when he was with girls. 

Harry wanted to show Louis just how grateful he was to him and decided that tonight was the night. They have never talked about sex before because Louis really wanted Harry to feel comfortable with him and trust him. Harry was still a virgin, yes he has had a boyfriend before but they started dating in senior year and they never went that far, just blowjobs and handjobs then he went to America and he was left in London. 

“Are you sure Harry”  
“Yes Louis, I want you, I need you”  
Louis didn’t know Harry was a virgin, but he did know sex meant a lot to Harry because he remembers once they were watching this teen movie and there was this slut who slept around and Harry talked about how people didn’t respect their bodies and how you should feel connected to someone emotionally before you took that step. He vowed to himself to wait for Harry till he felt that connection with him.

Clothes were thrown around, kisses were sloppy and they both were naked. Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth and well, Louis took that as invitation. He spread Harry’s legs apart, coated his fingers with lube and started fingering him. Harry wasn’t used to this but he didn’t want to look like he didn’t want Louis, he was gonna make Louis feel good. When Louis hit his prostate, he knew he was ready. He didn’t want to come with Louis’ fingers inside him, he wanted to come with Louis’ cock inside him.

“I’m ready Louis” harry managed to say in between moans.  
Just as Louis was about to unwrap the condom, Harry stopped him.

“No Louis, I want you inside me. This is our first time together and I want it to be special” ‘my first time with anyone’ Harry thought to himself.

“Are you sure Harry?”

“Yes Lou, I'm sure”

Harry wishes he didn’t say he was sure because he felt like his arse was being torn into pieces. He cried, and he didn’t even hide it. It was really painful and Louis saw him. Louis pulled out and asked him if he was okay.

“I’m sorry Lou, yeah I'm fine, it just hurts but I’ll be fine”

“Do you want to stop”

‘yes yes yes’ harry thought to himself but he wouldn’t do that Louis. Louis has been patient with him and he will do this. “No I’ll be okay Louis, just be gentle okay” 

Louis nodded and kissed his boyfriend. It was better the second time, he was on his knees and hands and not lying on his back. Louis thrust in and out and he was really trying to adjust to Louis’ size and the pain, he finally started to move too and it was really better. His moans were so loud Louis was sure his parents could hear Harry on the other side of the house. Louis thrusted harder and faster and Harry made porno sounds that made Louis thrust more harder. They were both sweating and swearing, added with Harry’s “yes ahhh Louis, yeah right there fuck don’t stop, there..unfgh”. Harry came first and Louis followed, riding out his orgasm.

They cleaned up and tangled their feet together while Harry’s head was on Louis’ chest, hearing his heart beat in unison with his.

“I'm pretty sure that was the best sex of my life, and I’m not saying that because it was with you”

“Stop lying Lou, I know you’ve had better. I don’t have any experienc-“

“What? Harry do you mean..”

“Yes Lou, this was my first time. Stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel embarrassed” Harry buried his face in his hands

“Hey, look at me, look at me Haz. That was the best sex of my life. I really don’t know why you didn’t tell me that was your first time, I would’ve been more gentle I swear. I'm really sorry if..”

“Louis, it was everything I wanted it to be, well, I wish it hurt less but it was perfect. It was you, of course it was perfect. I just wanted it to be good for you Louis. You're the best boyfriend ever and I wanted to give you a part of me that no one else experienced.”

“I love you so much Harry, you’ll be the death of me I swear. Now let me tell you something, you, my love, are pretty loud. I think the whole house heard you” Louis chuckled and harry blushed

“I'm never leaving this room unless we’re under some invisible cloak because I'm not facing your mother tomorrow."

"We don't have those in this part of England, Harry"

Harry blushed "You should buy one for me then Lou"

"Shut up and sleep Potter"

They both laughed, wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post tomorrow like I promised in c1. Comments very much appreciated xx- Jess


	3. Ex means past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Harry's family and Niall, enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks :(

Things are going incredibly well for the two of them, and they both couldn’t be happier. Harry takes Louis to Cheshire. His mother falls inlove with Louis the minute he steps in the door. He hears all about Harry childhood stories and Louis is having a really good time. Anne is a really lovely woman and Gemma is an overly-protective sister but Louis understands because he also has younger siblings.

 

“Harry did you know Niall is back”

“Really mom, oh my god I haven’t seen him in forever”

“Who’s Niall”

“Harry, you never told Louis about Ni, Niall was Harry’s boyfriend, lovely boy. He left for America after senior year.”

“Mom stop please” Harry looked at Anne with pleading eyes and she got the message.

Gemma came in with Niall and it was just awkward. Niall and Harry broke up because they both knew long distance relationships don’t usually work. They decided to just be friends and both agreed they’ll forever be in each other’s hearts. They had lunch, with Niall telling them about how it’s like in New York and how they should visit. Louis promises to take the Styles family for a vacation sometime when he’s free and Harry insists he shouldn’t but he tells him he wants to and Niall keeps looking at Harry and Harry is really uncomfortable so he tells Anne they have to leave because he has a project due tomorrow and Gemma knows he’s lying but lets it go.

 

Weeks after he got a call from Gemma telling him Louis was the best because she just got a job as an assistant at one of the best schools in England. Harry was really glad his sister was happy and finally after 2 years of doing nothing, she got her job. Anne stopped working because Louis would provide for her, he was dating her son and that practically meant she was family. ** Harry’s family met Louis’ and their moms instantly got along. So Harry knew the question was coming, and he choked when Jay was the one to raise it at dinner table.

“So when are you and Louis getting married Harry?”

That caused a lot of people asking the same thing. Harry looked at Louis, who was looking at him and Harry just looked down on his lap. 

Harry didn’t want to get married; he was still 20, working towards his degree. Yes he did love Louis with everything he had; he just wasn’t ready to be someone’s husband just yet.

“We haven’t discussed it yet mom, but as soon as we know, you and Anne will be the first to know, blessings and stuff” 

Dinner went well, everyone got along, Jay and Anne helped make dessert and had to chase Harry away from the kitchen because he wanted to help.

**

3 months later

Everything was great at the Styles-Tomlinson residence, especially sex, sex was great. They’ve had sex in every room in the house and that house is huge. They had double dates with Zayn and Liam, Harry really couldn’t ask for more. Niall was back, again. He asked to meet for coffee and Harry said he could come on campus and they’d just grab lunch. They went to Cal’s, a student hangout place around campus. Niall had hamburger with fries and beer, Harry had fries and soda because he still had a class after lunch hour. Chatting and laughing with Niall, he didn’t notice Louis walk in just when he was wiping ketchup on Niall’s chin. Louis approached their table and Harry kissed him in the cheek. 

“What are you doing here babe, I didn’t know we had plans”

“Well, Liam and I decided to just bring lunch for you and Zayn. We know how Tuesday are your hectic days and we are wanted to be good boyfriends. I see you already got lunch covered though, with Niall.”

“You're the best Lou,really. Niall was just back for the week and he wanted to catch up. You can join us for if you want”

“No, enjoy your lunch. I’ll just get back to the office. See you at home”

 

Well that wasn’t awkward, not at all. Louis saw Niall’s smile when he offered to leave. He decided to go back to the office and catch up on work. Louis wasn’t good at sharing, you’d think growing up with four siblings meant the opposite right. 

 

Louis came back from work and found Harry cooking. He took a shower and came out with Harry throwing himself at him. Louis just pushed him and told him he was tired. They ate dinner in silence, well silence from Louis’ side, Harry went on and on about his day at school. Louis finished and went to his home office leaving Harry washing the dishes. Louis came to bed and found his boyfriend waiting for him, naked. Louis and Harry had sex every night unless Louis had a big case or Harry was studying for a huge test. Of course it was weird to Harry when Louis said he wasn’t in the mood to have sex because he was ‘tired’.

 

“I knew you’d get tired of me, I'm going to sleep in the guest room.”

“What are you talking about Harry?”

“You barely said two words to me during dinner, you don’t want to have sex with me, I knew it was just a matter of time before you got bored with me.”

“I'm just tired okay, stop whining. Just call Niall and chat with him”

“You're jealous of Niall, come on Lou, he’s just my friend, like you and Liam are friends.”

“Liam is not my ex Harry and I told you about my ex, you didn’t hear it from my mom”

“I'm sorry Lou, I really didn’t have time to think about Niall while I was with you. I swear we’re just friends though”

“I cancelled a meeting to have lunch with you only to find you laughing with your ex, and he wants you back, I know it”

“Niall doesn’t want me back and even if he did, he’d be wasting his time because I'm madly inlove with you”

Let’s just say Louis wasn’t so tired after that because Harry still had trouble walking to class the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer bc I'll update tuesday. Have a test tomorrow, I hate final exams :( - Jess x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy can be cute, or just plain out possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, was supposed to update yesterday but my laptop was acting up. Enjoy :). I love this chapter (I'm not a bad person I swear :P)

Louis came back one day very upset and Harry being on the phone really didn’t help his mood. They lost one of their biggest clients because he refused to be with a company that will be run by two ‘faggots’ in the span of two months.

Their dads didn’t blame them, and they also regretted being in business with a homophobic twats. Harry was too busying talking to someone on the phone to notice Louis. Harry didn’t cook that day and any other day, Louis wouldn’t mind, but today he was just mad because he knew this was just the beginning. How many people would leave his father’s company because of his sexuality?

“Harry, I'm home”

“Oh hey boo” Harry said kissing him. “I have to go Ni, enjoy your day”

Louis saw red. He trusted Harry, he knew Harry would never look at another man, but the fact that it was Niall on the other end just infuriated him. Harry wanted to cry when Louis’ fist came into contact with his cheek but he didn’t cry, he wasn’t weak.

“What the hell Louis, what did I do”

“I come home to find you talking to that guy and you didn’t even cook, who exactly are you in a relationship with, me or him?”

“I'm not your slave Lou and I thought we were going out tonight because you said so two days ago. I'm so tired of you doubting me because I thought you knew I’d never cheat on you.”

Louis snatched Harry’s phone and started tapping it

 

“What are you doing Louis”

“Deleting his number, after I block all calls and texts from him. He needs to understand you’re not available.”

“He knows I'm not available Louis, but you don’t own me. I can be friends with anyone I want”

Louis hit Harry again and left him crying on the cold tile. Harry took a shower with his sore body and joined Louis in bed. Morning came and Louis wasn’t in bed. Harry didn’t go to school because he had a bruise on his arms and his right cheek there was also forming bruise on his torso. He got a text from Louis telling him to look nice, he is taking him out for lunch.  
Louis was overly lovey when he came to get him. Harry smiled because he knew this was him apologising, even though the actual words would be nice. Louis gave him a small bottle, it was foundation to hide the bruise on his face. Louis took the family jet and flew them to Paris for lunch.

“You know I love you right babe”

“I know Louis, I'm sorry about Niall and everything.”

“No, I'm sorry Haz, took my frustrations out on you. Was just under a lot of stress at work. Please forgive me babe, I’ll never raise my hand on you ever again, I swear.”

“I could never stay mad at you Louis, I understand. Everything okay at work though?”

“We’re taking care of it, now let’s enjoy this okay”

“I’m glad babe” harry said smiling back at Louis. What Harry meant was ‘I’m glad because I don’t want you freaking out on my body again’.

 

They went back and found Liam and Zayn waiting for them in their flat, Liam had an emergency key to the flat.  
Zayn brought Harry notes from their psychology class and explained a few things to him while Louis and Liam were discussing business. 

###

Things were fine for a while, but Louis’ jealousy stopped being fine and went straight to possessive. It was the Christmas season and that meant Louis’ birthday. Louis was spending his birthday in Doncaster with his family and Anne called Harry to inform him they were coming over, but they’ll spent Christmas in their house because it was tradition for them, Harry agreed. Lying in bed with Louis he told him about his mother’s call. 

“You're not spending Christmas with me?”

“Lou, I’ll spend the first hours with you, but I’ll be going with mom and Gemma”

“Niall will be there”

“Louis, he’s my neighbour. I won’t be in the same room alone with him, I promise”

“You’re right you won’t, you’ll be with me and my family”

“Louis I want to be with my family for Christmas, it’s been that way for 20 years. You’ll be with your family too”

“But I’ll miss you”

Harry knew Louis was lying; he just wanted to keep him away from Niall. They had sex that night, and Harry thought he was gonna die because Louis was really rough and not in the way he liked. He just kept thrusting into him for what seemed like hours until he was tired and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update tomorrow, wish me luck for my final paper :). Thank you for reading


	5. Louis' Birthday, Xmas and NYE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall vs Louis, andLouis wants Harry to quit school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me

Louis’ birthday came by and it was really nice, Zayn and Liam came over and Harry was so happy there were people he actually knew. He felt like some kind of trophy, Louis kept introducing him to people and he had to put on this bright smile because he was the luckiest guy in England right. People got drunk and so did Harry, but he noticed there was this skinny girl with brown curls and amazing legs that was on Louis’ arm chatting with him and Liam. He asked Zayn who that was and Zayn told him she was Louis’ beard from when he was in Law school and didn’t want people to know he was gay, her name was Eleanor and she was a para legal, but she didn’t work in Louis’ firm, ‘thank god’ Harry thought to himself. He and Zayn made their way to them and they were introduced; Eleanor congratulated Louis on finding a gorgeous guy like Harry to keep him on his toes. Eleanor took Harry to the side and told him Louis was a great guy but also controlling. Harry told her she had nothing to worry about. Everyone left, well except for Anne, Gemma, Liam and Zayn, who wear leaving in the morning, with Harry (or not). Zayn and Liam regretted choosing the room next to Louis’ because they were victim to the porno noises Harry was making. Harry was loud, maybe too loud. I mean everyone knew they were going to do it but they needed their sleep, not ‘oh Lou-uui—iiiis right there yes yes, fuck me, harder, faster, yes, fuck’ all night.

Morning came and everyone was laughing at them. Louis just smirked and Harry’s face went red because he was really embarrassed. Louis’ dad reminded them there were kids in the house, which made Harry, bury his face in Louis’ neck. Everyone said their Merry Christmas and exchanged gifts before they said their goodbyes. To say Louis looked pissed when Harry left with his mom and sister was an understatement , so it really wasn’t a shock when he showed up in Cheshire later that day because he “missed Harry” and was definitely not checking up on him. Anne told Harry to introduce Louis to their relatives and the neighbours, and Harry did.

What upset Louis was everyone asking about Niall as if he wasn’t there. Niall showed up of course and well, Louis made sure he was nowhere near Harry. Anne took Louis away from Harry and that gave Niall a chance to talk with Harry, Harry who was avoiding Niall as best as he could. Niall only wanted to know why Harry blocked him and Harry looked around to make sure Louis was not seeing this. He explained to Niall how he was now in a relationship that needed all his focus and he had to drop some people from his past to make it work. Niall started shouting about how he knew Louis was the one who made Harry block him (more like he blocked you himself) and how he should just dump him and get back together with him. Harry left Niall standing there without answering him and Niall made it his mission to talk to Louis that night. 

Niall found Louis talking to Gemma and asked to speak with him privately, Gemma left them. 

“I know you're the one who blocked my calls, he’s not your property okay, you can't control who he’s friends with.”

“Listen here, you don’t know me or anything about me. Harry blocked your calls because he was tired of you. I know you still want him, but he’s mine now. I suggest you leave him the fuck alone”

“Or what huh, you’ll beat me up, hire people huh. I know you feel threatened by me dude, and if I were you, I would too. I was Harry’s first love, so you can delete my number from his phone and block my calls but you’ll never have the place I have in his heart.”

“That’s not what he said when he rode my dick last night. Listen mate, he’s mine okay. Go back to wherever you came from and find someone else, you're never getting Harry back.”

Niall was hurt; he waited for Harry for a year while they were dating. Now he just finds out Harry slept with Louis, who he has been dating for 7 months. Harry heard the whole thing, and he was hurt that Louis bragged like that about him losing his virginity to him. He decided to go find Niall and apologise and unblock him because Niall was right, Louis didn’t own Harry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent New Year’s Eve in London, with Zayn and Liam. Harry hiding bruises he got two days ago when he was fighting with Louis about Niall and what happened in Cheshire. They kissed at midnight and were so ‘inlove’ in front of their friends. As an apology, Louis took the Styles family to New York as he had promised and his mom and sisters tagged along.

It was a nice trip, Louis has been to New York of course, so has his family. While Anne, Gemma, Jay, Fizzy, Lottie and the twins were exploring the Big Apple, Harry was stuck in a hotel with Louis.

Anne suggested Harry tag along the following day because she knew how much he wanted to see New York, so Louis agreed to let Harry go. Harry knew Louis didn’t want to seem like the bad guy to Anne and Gemma so Harry knew that’d come to his advantage, one day. Louis was left in the hotel because he was on Skype with Liam and their dads finalising the take-over. Harry and Gemma decided to go to a club, well Gemma dragged Harry. Harry’s phone chose the worst time to die and Gemma switched hers off. Louis kept calling and Harry’s phone went straight to voicemail. 

Gemma went to her room and Harry went to his. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a fist to his stomach. Okay seriously it wasn’t his fault Gemma wanted to party in New York and dragged him. Louis didn’t even ask questions, he just kept hitting him and kicking him and Harry begged and begged for Louis to stop because he wanted to explain. Louis broke Harry’s phone afterwards because it was really no use if he couldn’t reach him.

Louis told everyone Harry was feeling a bit sick after his adventure to the club and Gemma laughed because she also had a hangover. Louis went down to a pharmacy to buy first aid kit and some make up for Harry’s bruises. He got stares from the cashier but he didn’t care. He got to his room with lunch and apologised, giving Harry the supplies from the pharmacy. Harry forgave him because it was his fault Louis lost his temper; he should’ve told Gemma he had to ask permission from his dad,(sorry, boyfriend).

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They went back to England and no one noticed anything because Louis really was loving in front of everyone. Louis told Harry to drop out of school because he didn’t need anything Louis couldn’t provide, Harry refused and well, they fought about that.

“I don’t see why you need to finish school. I support you and your mom, what more do you want?”

“Louis, I can't just sit around without any education. I need to be independent; I want to work for myself”

“What do you want that you don’t already have Harry huh”

“I’m just thinking about the future Louis; I can't depend on you financially”

“Are you planning on ending things with me, is that it Harry”

“What? Louis no. Why are we even fighting about this? Liam doesn’t have a problem with Zayn getting his degree, why don’t you want me to have something that is mine Louis, my independence”

“I will provide for us”

“I need this Lou please, don’t do this please. I’ll just finish my final year and I won’t work. I’ll do anything you want Louis, just let me do this. I love you babe, and I'm never leaving you, please”

“Bedroom, now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter is Saturday :) - Jess x


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to a party

Last semester of their lives had begun and there was a party on campus and Zayn insisted they go and have fun because Louis and Liam had something to take care of in Canada. Harry envied Liam and Zayn’s relationship because they were equals and respected each other. Zayn has never got a bruise on his face or his body because of Liam. He wanted to tell Zayn about his situation, ask for some kind of advice but he can't. 

They got drunk and there was a lot of grinding, Zayn and Harry were openly gay so guys really wanted to get in their pants because they were hot. Zayn had no problem with this guy who was feeling him up while Harry kept pushing guys off because he had a boyfriend. 

To be honest, Harry missed being single, being single meant he could dance with anyone, not think about someone who was in another continent. So Zayn told him to let loose and have fun, and Harry did, because if Liam understood then maybe Louis would understand too, who was he kidding though. 

 

He woke up at Zayn and Liam's house with the worst hangover and no memory of last night, just a couple of hickeys on his collarbone and a knock on the door. Luck just wasn’t on his side because that was Liam explaining to Zayn they came back early. Harry washed his face and asked Zayn to drive him back home. 

 

Louis was furious when he found Harry not home. Zayn pulled up at the gate and he let him in. Harry practically begged Zayn to stay for breakfast because he knew Louis would never do anything with people around and he just wanted time, not sure for what. Zayn called Liam and they were all in Louis’ apartment. Harry took a shower and wore Louis’ sweat pants and jumper. 

Harry was making pancakes for everyone and Zayn offered to help, while Liam asked for Louis’ laptop.

“Z, do they still post party highlights on your official page?”

“Yeah, just go on my account and check them out. It was a sick party Li…hot guys wanted me but I told them I have the hottest guy ever”

Zayn and Liam laughed, Harry started freaking out. What if he was in those pictures, with another guy, he’s dead. He better call his family and tell them he loved them dearly.

“Zayn, what if I'm in those pictures. I think I made out with Aiden and I don’t want Louis to see that.”

“Come on H, LouLou knows how parties are.”

“You don’t understand Zayn, Louis gets jealous easily”

“So does Li, but they don’t mind. See me there yet Li?”

“Oh yeah I see you here, with Josh tapping that sexy arse of yours. You sure had a good time Z, but you’ll be in trouble later”

 

Zayn, Louis and Liam laughed, while Harry still feared for his life. Of course there were pictures of Harry with Aiden there, Liam congratulating him for making the news while Louis saw red. They had breakfast and Harry did the dishes, Zayn and Liam making fun of him for being the wife in the relationship. Zayn and Liam said their goodbyes and Harry wanted to beg them to stay a little longer or take him with them. 

As soon as he closed the door, he was on the floor. Harry could’ve sworn he heard a crack and he was sure that was his rib. Louis told him to take off the jumper so he could see the marks Aiden left. Harry refused and Louis started calling him by every insult under the sun, throwing him around. Louis didn’t touch his face in any way, he didn’t want to leave evidence.

This was pretty much his life now. Louis would beat the shit out of him and buy expensive gifts the following day. He wanted to tell someone, anyone, about his situation, but he was scared. 

One day they were in restaurant, just the two of them and Louis was flirting with their waiter right in front of him. He felt so worthless but he wouldn’t show weakness in front of the stranger. Harry leaned in to kiss Louis knowing the waiter was watching them, and told Louis they should skip dessert and head straight home.

Harry didn’t even wait for them to arrive home, he gave Louis a blowjob while he was driving back to their place. When they arrived, he jumped into Louis’ arms and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist and asked Louis to own him.

 

Louis was everything he wanted that night, gentle yet firm, groaning on top of him, behind him and under him when he asked him if he could ride him. Harry had stamina, Louis knew that, but he never knew what Harry was like when he was jealous. Harry scratched his back and he left bite marks from his neck to his thighs. Tonight was one of their best sex and Louis vowed to make Harry jealous more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update again tomorrow bc this chapter is short. Hope you enjoyed it, idk - Jess xx


	7. Harry's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis asks Harry to marry him

Next few days were really good, Harry didn’t get any kind of bruise unless it was from sex and he couldn’t be happier. 

**

His birthday came around and Zayn organised it. Zayn invited people from their class while Louis invited his friends from work. Anne and Gemma were there so were Lottie and Jay. His mom made a speech about how proud of him he was and thankful to Louis for making his son happy. Harry was happy, Louis hasn’t hit him, he was really happy.

Louis got up and made a speech about how much his life has changed since he met Harry. How inlove he is and wanting to spend the rest of his life with him, and it happened, Louis got down on one knee and took the ring out. It was a silver band with three diamonds and ‘FOREVER’ engraved on the inside. 

“I love you Harry Edward Styles and I can't imagine my life with anyone else who isn’t you. I know we have our ups and downs but we overcome it all because we love each other. Will you marry me?”

 

Harry felt like air was knocked out of his lungs. He loved Louis but he didn’t want to be 21&engaged. He looked around, he found his mom and Jay crying, also Gemma (shocker), and Louis was still down on his knee. Everyone was waiting for him, Louis’ friends from work were here, so he says yes.

“Yes Louis, of course I’ll marry you. I love you”

And that was it, that’s how it was. Everyone was congratulating him on being engaged with Louis Tomlinson, yet he knew the real Louis. 

The Louis who would’ve killed him if he said he wanted to think about it in front of people, embarrassing him. The Louis who always reminded him that his family would be nothing without his money.

“My little baby is growing up too fast”

“Oh mom, I’ll always be you baby, and you have Gemma”

 

**

It happened again, it wasn’t his fault really. It was tradition at their school for seniors to attend the Pre-Valentine’s Day party sans partners. Louis was upset when he noticed Harry wasn’t wearing his engagement ring and Harry explained he forgot to put in in this morning and it was still in their bedroom. Louis accused Harry of cheating and Harry got upset because it was an honest mistake and it wasn’t his fault the party didn’t want them to bring their boyfriends unless they were also seniors at the university. This was their final year, and if you have a crush on someone, it’s your final chance to tell them before you all go your different ways.

So yeah, Harry was on the floor crying again. He decided to call his mom and asked her to come the following day. It would be really easy to understand if Louis did this while he was drunk, but no, he was sober and he knew exactly what he was doing. Harry went to bed and fell asleep.

Harry didn’t go to school the following day. 

While waiting for his mom, he decided to make lunch for Louis and go to his office. Louis loved Harry’s food and everyone knew that. He came in and saw Elaine, Louis’ personal assistant and asked him if he was in. Elaine told him he could go in. Louis told Elaine when he started dating Harry that he was the only person he should put through without asking him first. Harry entered and Louis wasn’t alone. To be fair, Elaine didn’t know anyone was in and this guy must’ve entered when she went to the loo. Louis was in a compromising position when Harry walked in and Harry dropped the bag. He just caught his fiancé with someone else. He ran out of the office crying and drove to his place.

 

**

10 minutes later his mom was there and he fixed his face. He saw a text from Louis telling him he better be there when he got home. 

Harry made tea for himself and Anne and asked him how things were back home. They just talked about random stuff happening in the neighbourhood.

“How’s the wedding planning going”

“Mom, we’re still kind of busy right now so we   
haven’t really talked about it yet”

“He’s really lucky you know Harry, Louis is lucky to have you”

“I’m lucky to have him mom, but yeah, he knows how lucky he is to have me. Mom I have a question for you.”

“Go on baby”

“I have this friend, and she thinks her boyfriend might be cheating on her. She loves him and knows she should leave but she can't. I shouldn’t be telling you this mom because she trusted me.”

“Doesn’t she have anywhere else she can go, somewhere he can't find her?”

“Her family really loves him mom and they wouldn’t believe her. He’s really nice around people”

“Is this one of those cases where your ‘friend’ is actually you? Harry, is Louis hurting you”

“What, mom NO, Louis would never. I can't believe you actually think that of him, after everything he’s done for us.”

“I’m sorry Harry, I had to make sure okay baby. If your friend is really scared, she should go to the police. They are the only ones who might help her.”

**

Anne and Harry were talking about Gemma’s new boyfriend and preparing dinner when Louis came storming in

“Harry where are you” Louis yelled when he came in the door not seeing Anne

“I’m in the kitchen, with Mom”

Harry knew Louis wanted to talk about earlier and he just wanted to warn him. Being the good actor that he is, Louis turned into the overly lovey boyfriend he pretends to be.

They talked about general things, ate dinner and Louis offered to drive Anne home. So they drove her home with Anne going on and on about how she can't wait for the wedding and all thing related to the wedding. They dropped her off and made their way back.

“Aren’t you gonna say anything Haz”

“I’m sorry I brought you lunch at work . I didn’t mean to interrupt your session with your boyfriend”

“He’s not my boyfriend Haz, it was business related”

"Don't call me that"

"Harry..."

“You have got to be kidding me Louis, seriously, do you think I'm an idiot. All I want to know is why” Harry started crying and they were close to their house

“Can we talk about this in the house please”

“Fine” 

They arrived in the house and all hell broke loose. Harry started yelling at Louis, tears streaming down his face.

“Am I not enough for you, what am I doing wrong. I try Lou, God knows I try, I cook, I clean, I take your shit everyday and this is the thanks I get. You beat the living shit out of me, but I'm still here because I fucking love you. Am I boring Louis? Is our sex life that boring that you had to go and fuck someone else”  
Louis walks forward to Harry and Harry steps back.

“Don’t fucking touch me, I’m done with you Lou. You don’t love me, you don’t love me and it hurts because I would do anything for you.”

“Are you done”

Harry goes to the kitchen and start breaking plates and glasses. It’s really not helping anything, it just makes him feel good breaking something that belongs to Louis because Louis broke his heart.

“Just stop acting like a spoilt brat and stop what you're doing Harry.”

“Make me”

Louis kissed Harry and Harry pushed him away. They fought and Harry was not giving in. He saw his fiancé with someone else this afternoon and he was not going to sleep with Louis tonight, or ever. Louis turned to hitting him, making Harry beg for his life. 

“Please Lou, don’t do this please, if you don’t want me anymore just tell me”

“You're not leaving Harry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update tuesday. Hope you enjoyed this chapters. Kudos & comment please :) - Jess x


	8. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the pre-vday party even when louis told him not to

Harry looked like a mess the following day, and it was the day of the party. He wore a scarf to hide the marks on his neck. Louis told him he better find him when he comes back from work, but Harry decided to be rebellious. He knew he was Louis’ punching bag, whether he went to the party or not, he was gonna get beaten up by Louis.

He went to Zayn’s place to waste time and he knew Louis would never do anything in front of Zayn and Liam. Liam came in and he couldn’t look Harry in the eyes, meaning he knew about the incident at the office. Zayn was getting ready in their bedroom.

“I’m sorry Harry”

“Did you know about him Li”

“Know about who” asked Zayn

“Did he know that Louis was seeing someone else”

“What? Liam this isn’t true right”

“He’s not seeing him Harry, it’s really complicated”

“I’ll uncomplicated things for him then”

“I can't even look at you Liam. How could you let Louis do this to Harry. Let's go Haz”

“Zayn…”

Zayn and Harry left. The party was really fun. Turns out a lot of people wanted to get in Harry and Zayn’s pants. They received a lot of gifts from their admirers and they played spin the bottle. Everyone was drunk and Harry didn’t care anymore. He knew Louis was gonna beat him for even going to the party so he might as well have fun. Zayn had to pull him away from Aiden who was hoping to get lucky tonight. 

Zayn wanted to drive him to Louis’ but Harry insisted he goes back to his. 

“Why don’t you wanna go home H”

“Because he hits me Zayn okay. My body is aching from him beating the shit out of me because I caught him with someone else. We haven’t been together for a year, we aren’t even married yet, and Louis has already showed me his true colours. Eleanor warned me you know, and she was right. I love him so much Z, so mu—uuch but I c-aaaan--t”

Harry started crying and Zayn was so upset he started crying too. He took Harry back to his place and Harry begged for Zayn to not tell Liam, it took a look a lot of convincing but Zayn promised. 

**

14th February

Louis had a key to Liam’s flat and he knew Harry was there. Zayn and Liam woke up to screams coming from their kitchen. Louis and Harry were at it and Zayn was the first one to jump out of bed.

“What’s going on here Louis”

“Nothing Zayn, just here to pick up Haz. I have a surprise for him and I want to spend Valentine’s with my fiancé”

“Hey guys, it’s valentine’s, come on”

“You weren’t cheated on Liam now were you. If Harry doesn’t want to spend today with Louis, we can't force him. I'm still mad at you for not telling Harry the truth. I can't believe you’d do this to Harry Lou, I trusted you.”

“Liam talk to Zayn please because this doesn’t concern him. I'm here for Harry, let's go home Haz”

Harry nodded and Zayn looks at him. He gave Zayn pleading eyes and Zayn just exited the room. 

Harry and Louis got in the car and Louis was silent, Harry was really scared but he was expecting anything now. They arrived at their place and Louis told him to pack an overnight bag. 

**

 

They went to Nice and Harry was really shocked. Louis didn’t say anything about him going to the party or what happened at Liam’s house. This was Louis’ way of apologising, Harry knew it. They had a lovely time, Harry was showered with gifts and they went to a restaurant, Louis was feeding him. It was like they rewinded the time back to when they were actually happy. They went back to the hotel, and Harry knew it was coming.

“Can we talk Harry”

“If you're going to hit me, get it over and done with”

“I just want to talk Harry please”

“I'm listening Louis”

“I'm sorry..”

“Wasn’t expecting that”

“Can you just listen for a minute”

Silence…

“Since Liam and I took over, things have been complicated. We lost clients who didn’t trust us because we are still young and made some comments about our sexual preferences. I took on a case because I really wanted to prove myself thinking I could win it. I realised last week that there was no way I could win the case and it had already cost us a lot of money, if we lost, I would not only disappoint myself, but my father as well. I went to Brian, the guy you caught me with, he was representing the plaintiff. I asked him if we could settle out of court and he said he’d get his client to drop the charges if we could, uhm, if I’d sleep with him. I discussed it with Liam and he told me I should ask you. Our client is one of the richest people in England and if I lost the case, I would’ve bankrupted the firm, what my dad and Liam’s had worked for all these years. I called him and said yes without discussing it with you first, and the rest is history.”

“Why didn’t you tell me Louis.”

“Because I know you would’ve said no and I would’ve done it anyway. So I figured what you didn’t know wouldn’t hurt you right”

“I would’ve understood Louis, I know how much your father’s approval means to you”  
They both know Harry’s lying, he would’ve said no.

“If you ever need to make a decision which will involve me, we have to discuss it Lou, we’re getting married after all.”

“I’m so sorry Harry, about everything. I promise I’ll never lay a finger on you again, please don’t leave me”

“I’ll never leave you, I'm inlove you. Now kiss me”

 

**

 

They were back in their flat and Louis was so sweet and gentle with Harry. Harry decided to call Zayn and tell him to forget about what he said Friday night, him and Louis were better now. He waited till Louis went out to buy dinner because he didn’t want Harry to cook tonight.

“Hey H, everything okay, your phone has been on voicemail”

 

“Uhm, yeah Zayn I'm more than okay”  
“Is he with you, did he hurt you again Harry”

“No Z, stop okay. I know you're worried but can you forget about what I said. Lou has changed and this weekend was perfect. He’s the Louis I fell inlove with”

“Do you expect me to believe that Harry, he’ll go back to his old way sooner or later”

“Listen Zayn, you don’t know him like I do okay, he loves me and he said he won’t do it again and I believe him. See you at school, bye.”

Harry hung up the phone as Louis walked in the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos, I'm enjoying this story :) - Jess xx


	9. Secret is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out Harry told Zayn about everything and things go back to bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a fan of abuse and I really hate that I'm writing Harry like this but some people are like this in relationships. Don't hate me :), or Harry, hate Louis :P

Things really couldn’t be better in their lives. Louis showered Harry with gifts and Harry was really happy. Him and Zayn weren’t talking as much because Zayn was mad at Harry for forgiving Louis like that and still being engaged to him.

This went on for a month, both Zayn and Harry too proud to make the first move.

One Wednesday Louis came back from work around 9pm and found the kitchen in a mess. Harry hadn’t done the dishes from last night, or this morning when they had breakfast together before he went to school and Louis went to work.

Louis was furious, he had the worst day at work, fought with Liam because Zayn somehow told Liam about Louis hitting Harry, and how the fuck did Zayn know. 

“Harry where the fuck are you”

“Baby, I'm in the study. I have a huge paper due tomorrow so I'm kind of busy. What’s wrong Lou”

“Why the fuck is the kitchen in a mess”

“I didn’t have time for them baby, I really need to finish this paper”

“You can finish that stupid paper after you finish the dishes”

“Can't you wash them yourself Louis, it’s not like you're doing anything right love”

“What”

“I'm saying-“

Louis hit Harry so hard across the face he fell to the floor. As Harry attempted to get up, Louis kicked him in his chest and he fell back. Harry started sobbing ad Louis continued kicking him.

“Louis please stop. I’ll do the dishes please stop”

Harry was crying and he wanted to scream so the neighbours could hear him but he decided against it.

“You told Zayn” he kicked him and Harry knew one of his ribs was broken.

 

How could Zayn betray him like this, Harry thought to himself, Zayn promised he wouldn’t tell anyone. 

“Aren’t you gonna say something, with that big mouth of yours. I almost lost my bestfriend because of you. Why couldn’t you just shut up”

Louis grabbed Harry’s shirt and pulled him up then pushed him against the wall

“Say something dammit”

“I’m sorry Louis, I didn’t tell Zayn anything. He must’ve seen the marks when I went to that party with him. I swear Lou I didn’t say anything”

“Stop lying to me”

Louis just kept on punching Harry and harry decided to just cry and not say something. If he died, his blood would be on Zayn’s hands. Louis strangled Harry and Harry wanted to give up but he didn’t want to die right now. He kept on begging Louis to stop and Louis decided to throw him on the wooden table in his office. 

Louis started unzipping his and Harry’s pants and Harry cried even more because he knew what was going to happen.

Louis spread his legs and didn’t even prep him. He cried the minute Louis pushed in his cock inside him, he felt like he was being ripped apart.

“It hurts Lou, p-lease stop” Harry cried, repeating “please stop” over and over again.

Louis just thrusted into him and all he could do was cry because this was his fault. Why did he tell Zayn about Louis? If he had just kept his mouth shut, none of this would be happening. 

Louis came inside him and pulled out, walking out and went into their bedroom. Harry just collapsed into floor, cum and blood dripping down his legs into Louis’ white carpet. Harry decided he’d take it to the dry cleaners first thing in the morning, before his class. He got up and every step he took, he felt like he was dying. He took out his phone and decided to text Zayn.

 

From: Harry  
To: Z  
I hope you betraying me was worth it, we’re done. Don’t ever talk to me again

 

Harry switched off his phone, not wanting to know Zayn’s response. He went to the guest bathroom and took a shower and when he finished, he went to their bedroom and took out sweatpants and Louis’ t-shirt. He decided to wash the dishes, and left the kitchen spotless. He looked at the time and saw it was 1 am. He went to his laptop and searched for any open dry cleaners at that hour.

He could’ve waited till morning but he didn’t want to be in the same house as Louis, he found there was Paul’s Drycleaners that was open 24 hours. He wore a hoodie to hide the marks that were forming on his arms and neck. He rolled up the mat and dragged it to his car.

He was lucky Paul didn’t ask any questions about the stain, just when he expected it back and Harry said in the morning if it won't be any trouble. He drove around and when he looked at the time it was 3am. He went back to the house and luckily Louis was still asleep. He decided to finish his English paper. Around 4:30 am, Louis came to get him to go to bed. Louis put his hand around his waist and Harry just started crying because he was so inlove with Louis but his body was really sore and his arse was like it was set on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome, will update part 2 of this chapter tomorrow bc I'm nice


	10. apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis apologises to Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me :)

Harry woke up to Louis bringing him toast, bacon and eggs with coffee, black and one spoon of sugar, just the way Harry likes it. 

Harry really appreciated the gesture, he knew Louis had never cooked for anyone before but here in front of him was breakfast made by his fiancé, for him.

In the tray was a cheque for £10,000 so he could start planning their engagement party or hire someone to do it. Harry kissed Louis and apologised for telling Zayn about how he got the bruises. Louis kissed him back and told him to stay in bed all day. Harry decided he’ll just email the paper.

“Louis, I love you”

“I love you too babe”

Louis left for work, kissing Harry on the lips. After Harry finished breakfast, he got up, careful with every step because he was still sore, and decided to wash his plate. He switched on his phone and saw 10 missed calls and 14 messages from Zayn, all asking for his apology, he decided to ignore it. He took his laptop out and made a to-do list for the engagement party.

Meanwhile, Louis decided to swallow his pride and sort things out with Liam. Liam made him promise he wouldn’t touch Harry again and Louis agreed.

Zayn went to Louis and Harry’s house because Harry missed school yet again. Thanks to the spare key Liam had, Zayn didn’t have to knock. He found Harry on the couch and saw every mark on his body.

“Did Louis do that to you Harry?”

Harry jumped and looked at Zayn

“What are you doing here, how did you even get in”

Zayn played with the key in his hand

"Get out"

“H, did Louis do that to you.”

“It’s really none of your business Zayn, if you just kept your mouth shut, none of this would’ve happened. We were so happy, and you just had to screw it up for me. I'm lucky Louis still keeps me around”

“Are you stupid Harry, look at yourself. Why are you still with him, he’ll kill you one day. I can't believe you let him do this to you. H, our flat is still empty, you could go back there”

“I love him okay, and he loves me and we are going to get married. If you can't be happy for me then we can't be friends.”

“This isn’t love, this is abuse. I don’t want to lose you Harry, you're my best friend and I do want you to be happy.”

“I am happy Zayn, he makes me happy, and he really did stop. Last night was the first time after the night before the party and he’ll never do it again, I know it. Now please just be happy for me and help me plan my engagement party”

“I don't know, I really don't, if he does it again, call me, I don’t care what time it is, I'll come”

“He won't “

"Did you submit the paper"

"Yes Z, I emailed it this morning"

Zayn just looked at his friend and decided to drop it. Harry covered in bruises and he wanted to cry. Harry was right, if he didn’t tell Liam what Harry told him, Harry would’ve gone to classes today and he wouldn’t look the way he did.

Harry decided the party will be the following weekend (28th March), during Easter break. 

**

Louis came home with Chinese and found Zayn on the couch with Harry laughing about something. 

“Zayn”

“Louis”

Harry was silent, he really hoped Zayn wouldn’t make things worse for him.  
“Babe, we were looking at some venues for the party and-”

“You don’t have to worry about it anymore love, mom said she’ll take care of everything. You can use the money for anything you need”

Harry sighed, disappointed. “I really wanted to plan it Louis, can I call Jay and ask her if I could help”

“Yeah, I guess you could. She loves you way more than she loves me anyway babe, but I love you more”

Harry smiled and Zayn could feel his heart swell because that was Harry’s genuine smile, no matter what messed up relationship Harry was in with Louis, he wasn’t lying when he said he was happy. Harry wore a jumper while Louis changed out of his work clothes. They invited Liam over and they all had dinner like it was before all the fights. Zayn and Liam left and Louis cleaned the kitchen and washed the plates, while Harry offered to do them. 

Afterwards he ran a hot bath for the both of them and he spent the whole hour kissing every bruise in Harry’s body apologising and crying and Harry cried too because he didn’t blame Louis for what happened. ‘The mat’ Harry thought to himself.

“Louis please don’t be mad okay”

“What wrong Haz”

“I, uhm, I forgot to pick up your mat from the dry cleaners, I'm so sorry”

“When did you take it there, I can go pick it up tomorrow after work”

“Last night, eh, there was blood on it and I wanted to get it cleaned”

Louis looked so sad and broken

“I did that last night, didn’t I” Louis’ voice was breaking

“It’s fine Louis, I'm better now. I know you won't do it again” Harry wiped Louis’ tears

“It’s not okay Harry, I hurt you, so much and I'm so sorry baby. I don’t know why you're still with me.”

“I love you and I'm never leaving you. I promised you forever right, that what your ring says.” 

They got out of the tub and went to the bedroom. Louis gave Harry a blowjob as an apology and told him he shouldn’t worry about him. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Harry hoped it'd last forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment, you guys already made me edit some parts out in the next chapter, I love your comments :). Love Jess x


	11. Engagement party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis' party, and Harry goes back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and you guys helped. Hope you enjoy it :P

Louis was really busy with work and Harry wanted to go home for a couple of days as they both noticed the marks were fading and Louis said okay. Harry was home for 3 days, and his mom didn’t notice anything, which made him relieved. 

 

He planned the party with Jay and they decided to change the date to April 11th. Harry told Louis about his visit home, and how Gemma had a pregnancy scare which they both laughed at.

**

April 11th 

The Tomlinson house was loud, well with Phoebe and Daisy screaming when they saw them enter. Jay hugged them both and Mark congratulated them on the news. The place looked magical, theme colour was turquoise. 

People started arriving and said their congratulations. Zayn decided to be happy for Harry and not think about the bruises that still haunted him.

Their mums made speeches about how proud they were of both their sons and how the other one already felt like family. Harry could get used to this Louis kissing him in front of everyone, showing them he was taken and they couldn’t do anything about it.

Party was over and Anne came to them and told them to be quiet because they already know how good it feels, making Harry blush and smile shyly. Well, they weren’t quiet and Lottie came banging in their door telling them other people in the house want to sleep.

**

First week back at campus was okay, Louis and Liam came over two times to take them to lunch and Harry was thankful because Zayn seemed to have forgiven Louis. 

Following week Harry’s workload doubled and he spent longer hours at the library with Zayn. Most days Louis would get home first but he didn’t say anything. Harry had a test in two days and realised some of the questions would be on the topics that he didn’t really know because of the days he had to miss school. He asked Zayn to study with him but Zayn said he was also getting a study mate for it because he didn’t understand. Harry asked Aiden to help him, who agreed rather too excitedly but Harry didn’t mind.

He texted Louis and told him he’d be home around midnight because he was studying (with Zayn). Harry’s car wouldn’t start when he was about to go home, and he didn’t want to wake Louis he texted Zayn but Zayn didn’t answer, Aiden didn’t have a car. Aiden offered him a place to sleep and he agreed. He decided to text Zayn again.

To: Zayn  
Look, I'm at Aiden’s. Told Louis I'm with you if he asks anything I slept at yours okay. Having car problems and don’t wanna wake Lou up. Harry x

Aiden tried to kiss Harry and Harry backed away.

"Aiden, I'm engaged. What are you doing"

"You were engaged at the party too but that didn't stop you"

"I was upset okay, I'm sorry if I gave you ideas but I'm not interested in you that way"

"Whatever Harry"

They both went to sleep

**

Harry woke up to a text from Zayn and someone’s arm on his waist, which he removed.

From: Zayn  
Meet me outside the library, 08:15.

Harry checked the time and saw it was seven minutes past eight. He put on his jeans and took his bag and ran out of Aiden’s room, he didn’t see Nate saw him. He met with Zayn and they called a tow truck. Zayn decided to take him home, making the story more believable. 

He texted Liam and told him if Louis asked anything, Harry slept at their and didn’t want to wake him up. Liam texted back and said okay. Harry came inside and found Louis getting ready for work, he was late. Louis asked him where he was and he said Zayn’s and his car is at a car shop, Louis told him he hated waking up alone and Harry apologised and kissed him.

He took a shower and went back to school. He met with Aiden during their free period and went through some past exam papers and they were actually almost ready for the test. Harry went to their favourite Italian place and picked up dinner because he wasn’t in the mood to cook and he wanted to study again because the test was early the next day.

When he got home, Louis was already home and pissed. Harry kissed Louis and Louis pulled away, ‘strange’ Harry thought. Harry dished and they ate quietly. After they finished Harry placed the dishes in the sink and made way to their bedroom. He changed out of his jeans. 

Louis was in his office and Harry wanted to tell him he’d be in one of the spare room because he wanted to study some more since they agreed to never take work to their bedroom. 

He took a deep breath before entering, remembering what happened in that room. 

It was 11pm when Harry heard Louis call his name. He went to find Louis in the living room and Louis started kissing him, it was needy, Harry knew Louis wanted sex and if he didn’t have this test, he would willingly let him have is way. Harry pushed away and Louis stepped forward.

“Lou, I can't, not tonight, big, test in the morning” Harry said in between kisses.

Louis pulled him closer and started grinding on him. Harry let out a moan but pulled away. 

“Lou-“

“Come on H, I need you”

“I can't Lou, but tomorrow I'm all yours”

“I want you now”

Harry chuckled and started pulling away from Louis’ grip, causing Louis to tighten his grip. Harry tried pulling away because he was starting to feel pain on his wrist. Louis just pulled him closer and they started fighting. 

Louis pinned Harry against the wall and Harry started crying, he knew Louis was gonna have him whether he wanted or not. Louis took off his trousers and demanded for Harry to suck him off.

Harry got down on his knees and started licking the head of Louis' cock. Louis gasped and Harry went on till he felt Louis at the back of his throat. Louis started fucking Harry’s mouth and Harry gagged and tears were streaming down his face. Louis came inside Harry’s mouth and Harry tried to swallow but he felt sick so he got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. 

When he got back to the living room, he was so thankful Louis wasn’t there. He went to the guest room and finished up and decided to sleep there. 

**

When he woke up, he felt arms around him. He opened his eyes and Louis was right next to him snuggled by his side. 

“Good morning beautiful”

Harry asked himself what was really good about it.

“Morning Lou” Harry’s voice was so raspy, his throat hurt.

“I’m sorry Haz, I don’t know what came over me. It’ll never happen again.”

“Yeah Lou, wasn’t your fault. I have to get ready for school, see you later okay”

Harry got up and took a shower. He knew Louis was lying, he would do it again. Now he had a test to worry about so he wouldn’t think about it.

**

He met Zayn for lunch after they finished their test; they were joined by Nathan, Josh and Aiden. Harry noticed Nate kept giving him weird looks but he didn’t care. They all laughed at Harry’s voice, assuming that he enjoyed being on his knees for his fiancé. 

When it was time to go home, Harry pulled Zayn on the side.

"He did it again Zayn"

"Are you okay Harry, I'm going to kill Louis I swear"

"No Zayn, I need a favour though."

"Anything H"

"Can I crash at yours for a few nights, until I figure out what to do. If I go to a hotel, Louis will find me because I'll be using his card"

"You don't even have to ask Harry, yes, you can come with me now, Li won't mind"

"No Zayn, I have to go to the house and take a few clothes. Will you come with me since I don't have a car at the moment"

"Yeah let's go"

Zayn and Harry arrived at Louis' place and Harry went to the bedroom. He packed a small bag and left a note for Louis. He wrote one line on the paper, "I need time to think, alone".

He looked around the house and took a deep breath then looked at Zayn.

"I'm ready, let's go"

Zayn was so proud of Harry, Harry was proud of Harry too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comment coming, they help me a lot :), tell me what you'd like to see, okay I love you, Jess xx


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to talk to Louis but Zayn ain't having that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly dialogue

Louis comes home and sees something is different. He went to the bedroom and found the note. He reread the note over and over again and started crying. He decided to call Harry

“Zayn, it’s him”

“Ignore it Harry, you need this he needs this. We’re only 2 weeks away from our final exams, you need to concentrate on that”

“But…”

"No buts Harry" Zayn snatched away Harry's phone

 

**

It’s been 3 days since Harry left and Louis didn’t even bother going to work. Liam called him over and over again, so did Elaine. He called Harry over and over again and Harry was so tempted to answer but Zayn stopped him. 

Liam came over on the fourth day and found the house in a mess. There was glass everywhere, everything was broken. He went to Louis’ bedroom and when he walked in he saw his best friend, he was sleeping. He saw the pills on the stand and he started freaking out. He woke Louis up rather roughly and Louis yawned.

“What do you want Liam, what are you doing here”

“Well you're my best friend and you’ve been missing work so I got worried.”

“Harry left me so I really don’t have any reason to wake up”

“Is that why you took those pills”

“They’re sleeping pills Li, no, I'm not trying to kill myself. I just had trouble sleeping. Please get him to come home, please”

Louis started crying and Liam felt sorry for his friend

“He loves you Lou, but you need to stop doing what you're doing to that poor kid”

“I can't control it Liam, I just lose it. I’ll try to stop I swear, just get him to come home”

“I can't do that Louis, you need to get help first”

“I don’t need help, I need Harry” Louis started screaming

“With that tone, no wonder he left you”  
Liam regret the words the minute he said them

“Get out, and tell him he’ll be begging me to take him back once I'm done with him.”

Liam left and Louis took a shower for the first time in 3 days, he shaved and went out to get something to eat. 

**

Harry and Zayn were chilling at home, Harry noticed his phone connection was off and he started panicking. 

“Zayn is your phone working”

“Yes why”

“Louis cancelled my phone plan, I know he did. He cut me off Zayn” Harry cried and Zayn shushed him

“It’s okay H, we’ll just get you a new sim card”

“Zayn, I can't expect that from you okay. Just go online, I wanna see if my credit card works”

Zayn and Harry went to the online shopping tag and Harry’s card was declined.

“I have to go back Zayn, I can't live off of you and Liam”

“Harry, he’s trying to scare you okay, don’t give in. Liam doesn’t mind. If Louis wants you back, he should come apologise”

“He’s been trying to do that but you made me reject all his calls. Oh god Zayn, what if Louis cuts off mom, what if he gets Gemma fired”

Harry started panicking and Liam walked in

“What’s happening Zayn”

“Louis cut him off and he’s scared he’ll do the same with his family and get Gemma fired. Harry wants to go back, talk to him Li”

“So that’s what Louis meant this afternoon”

Harry looked up “You talked to him, how is he Liam, is he okay”

He looked at Zayn and he had an unreadable expression 

He wanted to lie and say Louis is okay, but that wouldn't help any of them

“He’s a mess Harry. He hasn’t been to work since you left and the flat is a mess. He broke everything in the living room and I'm pretty sure he hasn’t taken a shower too.”

“I have to see him, I have to talk to him. I'm so selfish, all I left was a stupid note and I expect him to be fine.”

“You can't do that Harry, you’ll be playing right into his game. Wait for him to apologise, I told him to get help”

“I love him okay, and I know he’s not perfect, no one is. He made a mistake, please let me go see him please, just for a few hours. I did say I needed time to think and I’ve thought about it.”

Zayn and Liam just looked at each other and decided to let Harry have his way, if it was them, they know they’d also want to be given a choice. 

“I’ll take you tomorrow after school”

“No, I wanna go now. I’ll call a taxi, don’t worry”

“No, we’re taking you, and we’ll wait for you”

Harry realised they won't let him go and he agreed.

**

They arrived at Louis’ and let themselves in. Louis was on his laptop and eating a sandwich when he saw them.

The house was spotless, Louis got a cleaning lady, but Harry saw there were some things missing.

“So you came with your bodyguards Harry”

“Okay that’s it, we’re leaving”

“Zayn please, h-hey Lou-uis, can we talk,” he looked around him, “privately”

Louis looked at his fiancé (?) and his friends(?), and he got up.

“Let's go to the bedroom then”

Zayn and Liam remained in the living room while Harry followed Louis. Harry mouthed it’s fine to Zayn and Zayn let it go.

“I see you're still wearing the ring”

“Do you want it back”

“Do you want to give it back”

“No” Harry whispered and looked up to see Louis walking towards him

“Why did you leave Haz, I said I was sorry”

“I'm sor-sorry L-Lou I was scared you’d do it again and I-“

“And you left. I said I was sorry what more did you want me from me”

“Please don’t get mad” Harry started shaking

“Why did you bring them along, you wanted to be safe huh”

“No, they, uhm, they offered, I wanted to come alone I swear”

“Are you leaving with them then”

“Y-yes, I have to”

“You don’t have to, you want to. Why are you still wearing that ring if you're not planning on coming back, why are you even here?”

“I wanted to see how you were and ask you to not punish Gem for me leaving”

“Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine, you can tell Liam to stop worrying”

“I want to come back Louis, I miss you, I love you. I just want you to stop hurting me”

“Then come back, don’t leave me tonight, please”

“I –“

“Please Harry”

“Okay Louis, I won't go”

Louis kissed Harry so passionately and Harry opened his mouth and let Louis dominate him. Louis was taking his shirt off when Harry stopped him

“I have to tell Zayn and Liam I'm staying here tonight”

Louis looked Harry in the eyes “Tell them you're coming home”

Harry smiled “Okay, yeah I'll tell them that”  
Louis smiled

Harry found Zayn and Liam talking and he’s sure it was about him and Louis

“Are you ready to go H”

“I, I'm staying, I'm coming back, this is where I belong Zayn, I hope you understand”

Zayn just headed for the door

“He’s my friend Harry, and I really want you guys to work out. Just make sure he gets better, I'll talk to Zayn, don’t worry”

“Thanks Liam, and tell Zayn I'll be careful” 

Liam nodded and went towards the door.

"I'm home" Harry whispered to himself and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, next chapter is wednesday. Love Jess x


	13. One Year Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis celebrate their anniversary and smut (even though I suck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments, they really keep me going. If my girlfriend knew I was writing this, she'd take any device I had away from me :). Enjoy :P

Harry and Zayn still weren't talking but Harry decided to not let that interfere with his relationship. Louis hasn't hit him and as a friend, Zayn should be happy for him. 

**

 

It was Louis and Harry's one year anniversary on May 11th but Harry’s finals were starting that day and Louis decided to take Harry out May 8th. While they were eating, Harry almost choked when Louis said he’s picked a date for the wedding.

“I thought we were going to choose the day together Louis”

“I figured you’re busy with school and I really don’t want to wait anymore. El came to see me and we started talking. I love you Harry and I know I’ve been an arse lately but I swear I’ll change. I just want you to be mine forever”

“What date did you pick?”

“July 25th”

Harry choked “That’s less than 3 months away Louis”

“The weather will be perfect for an outdoor wedding, and it’s just after your graduation and I won't be so busy at work so I can take two weeks off for our honeymoon. El has a friend who’s a planner and I told her the money is no problem”

“Maybe you should get married to Eleanor then, and stop calling her 'El'” Harry snapped and he surprised both of them.

“I’m sorry Louis, it’s just, this is my wedding, our wedding. I want to plan it, preferably with both our moms. You go on and set a date and a planner with your ex whereas you're getting married to me. It’s my day too Louis, and I want to get married in a church” Harry didn’t look at Louis’ face, not even once; he didn’t want to see how Louis was reacting to his outburst. 

Louis raised his hand to touch Harry’s face and Harry flinched. Louis was sad, he wanted to cry right there and then, he made Harry this way. Now his Harry was afraid of him and he wanted to make it right.

“Haz, did you think I was going to-“

Harry saw how broken Louis was and he blamed himself

“I'm sorry Lou. I just-“

“No Harry I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I did this to you. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for planning this with El-Eleanor, I didn’t think you’d mind. You'll be busy with your exams   
and I didn’t want to distract you. I’m so sor-“

Harry kissed Louis, who was on the verge of crying. He knew Louis felt bad and he didn’t want to dwell on it. The kiss was messy but Harry didn’t care. He moaned and it sent shivers down Louis’ spine.

“I don’t want to fight tonight Louis, please. Let's enjoy dinner, go back home and you can fuck me in every way you want all weekend before my finals starts” 

Harry didn’t have to ask twice. They left the restaurant and the moment they entered their flat, Louis picked him up and Harry wrapped his legs around his waist. When they got to the bedroom, they got rid of the clothes. Louis kissed Harry and started sucking on his neck,   
Harry kept grinding their cocks together and was getting more horny.

“Hands and knees, now”

Harry obliged and Louis started kissing his arse cheeks. Harry felt Louis’ tongue on his hole and he bucked.

“I wanna make you feel so good babe, you’ve been good to me”

“okay yeah Lou, love you”

Louis started licking around Harry’s hole, and Harry wanted to push his arse to Louis’ face but he knew Louis would stop if he did. Louis stick his tongue in and Harry gasped, Louis started fucking him with his tongue.

“Unfh..Lou so gooood don’t stop”

Harry was painfully hard and was close, he brought his free hand to his cock while the other one was gripping the sheets. He whined when he felt Louis pull out

“Don’t even think about it Styles”

“Fuck, I'm close Lou, please”

“I said no”

Harry whined and removed his hand and Louis continued. He started sucking and licking and Harry gave in and pushed his arse to Louis’ face. Louis grabbed Harry’s arse cheeks and started fucking him with his tongue again.

“Oh god yes Lou, don’t stop, ahhh, yeah”

"Close Lou, if you don't stop I'll-, Louuuu"

Harry came, screaming Louis’ name.  
Louis pulled away and Harry froze, “Did I say you could come Harry”

“I'm sorry Lou, I didn't mean to”

Louis didn’t even have time to go get the lube; he put one finger in Harry’s sensitive hole and started sucking around it. Harry just laid there and felt himself getting hard again.

“More…please”

Harry felt Louis smile and he just wanted them to be like this, forever. Louis pushes in his second finger and Harry started fucking himself on Louis’ fingers, begging for more. Louis was 3 fingers deep when Harry started screaming again “RIGHT THERE YESYESYES FUCK LOU NEED YOUR COCK NOW”

Louis got up to get the lube so he didn’t hurt Harry. He slicked his hard cock before he brushed the head against Harry’s hole and Harry stopped him.

“Wanna ride you, want you to fill me up real good Lou”

"Yeah, okay love"

Louis lay on his back and they started kissing. Harry sat on top of Louis and started rubbing his hand up and down on his fiancé dick in a slow pace. Louis bucked up and Harry prepared himself. He put Louis’ dick in his hole and it was really painful. Louis was like, big and thick, but all the pain was replaced by pleasure when Louis started telling him how beautiful he was, taking him all in. Harry started moving up and down, literally bouncing and told Louis to move. They were in sync and Louis brushed against Harry’s prostate, that’s when they both became a mess. The room was filled with moans, groans, screams (from Harry) and skins slapping. Harry felt his knees give in, 

“Uh uh uh cl-close Louis fuck”

“Me too Haz, you look so beautiful baby, taking me all in”

“Keep talking unghf ah”

“Look so beautiful when you come baby, my princess”

"Ungh fuck"

"Taking my big cock like the slut you are, you're a filthy slut aren't you Harry"

Harry just nodded, not trusting his voice

"Say it"

"I-im a slut Lou, only your slut, want you to f-fuckk me hard"

Louis thrust harder and faster into Harry and Harry met his thrusts. Three more thrusts to his prostate and Harry came all over his chest, but continued riding Louis till Louis filled him up with his cum, screaming his name in the process.

They were sticky, but they didn’t care. Harry pulled out of Louis and Louis licked the cum on Harry's chest and kissed him. They both were breathing heavily

"We should get cleaned up H"

"No way, we're doing that again, just let me catch my breath"

Louis laughed and Harry followed

"You're such a slut Harry"

"Only for you boo, your slut"

"I love you Harry"

"I love you Louis, and happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with this chapter :P, Comments are appreciated and I love you guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter xx - Jess


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loses the ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took this long to update, personal things and larry drama. Hope you guys are enjoying Midnight Memories :P

Harry’s exams were hectic, but Louis understood. They had a few fights, but Louis never raised his hand again or forced himself on him. 

Harry and Zayn talked things through. Zayn and Louis tolerated each other enough to go on double dates with Harry and Liam. Louis was busy at work, so was Liam.

They went to Miami one weekend and Harry and Zayn went out, but nothing happened, thankfully. Last week of exams and Harry started working on his wedding (Louis talked to Eleanor and she understood). Louis was going away for a whole week to finalise some merger in Italy and Harry had a whole week alone, he was kind of happy in way.

 

He spent time with Zayn planning some parts of the wedding before his mom and Jay bullied him.

Last Friday of school (June 5th) Zayn invited him along to Nate’s party and Harry was pretty sure Nate has been giving him funny looks but he didn’t want to think too much about it. Louis was away so he said yes. He went home and refreshed, then Zayn came to pick him up. 

Nate’s home was huge, Harry wondered why he preferred to stay at the school dorms. Harry saw some familiar faces and they exchanged hi’s. Zayn was with Aiden and his group of friends and called him over. They got piss drunk and Nate offered them a place to sleep because they were too drunk to drive. They went to sleep, Harry and Zayn sharing a room. 

Nate was passing by and saw Harry’s phone lit up and he really had no right to answer it, but he saw Louis’ face and pressed ignore. Nate was just jealous of Harry, because he fancied Aiden and Aiden fancied Harry while Harry was engaged to a hot lawyer and he was everyone’s favourite in their class, Nate envied him. Harry had everything he wanted. Louis kept calling and Nate kept ignoring them and deleted the log. So when Louis stopped calling, he placed the phone in the bed stand. Harry and Zayn were both snoring and he thought of the best way to get Harry to lose his fiancé. Harry’s ring was next to his phone and Nate took it. 

**

Harry woke up with a massive hangover and reached for his phone, thankful he didn’t have any missed called from Louis because he’d have to explain why he didn’t answer. He started panicking when he saw his ring wasn’t next to him. He didn’t mean to take it off really, it was just so tight. He woke Zayn and Zayn started panicking too when Harry told him he couldn’t find the ring. It was time to go home and they have asked everyone still in the house if they took the ring and everyone said no. Harry told them if someone came forward he wouldn’t get mad, even if it was a joke, no one did.

Zayn figured they should go to a jewellery story and get something similar, it’s not like Louis will look inside the ring anyway. Luckily the found one identical and Zayn bought it for him because if Harry bought anything with his card, it’d show on Louis’ account.

**

Louis came back Tuesday evening, Harry was still asking himself why Louis ignored his calls but figured he was busy, but why didn’t he call back. Harry was on Skype with both Jay and Anne, going over the to-do lists for the big day which was less than 2 month away. Louis didn’t even greet them he went straight to their bedroom.

“He’s probably tired, I'm sorry” Harry apologised to their moms. 

After deciding he’d go to Doncaster for a couple of days to find a church and a minister who’d marry them, he ended the call. He went to their bedroom and found Louis sleeping, and decided to join him.

**

Louis took a day off the following day and spent it in his office. He didn’t say one word to Harry and Harry was worried. He went to Louis’ office and brought him breakfast, and Louis said he wasn’t hungry, and Harry knew he was lying because he hasn’t eaten anything since he came back.

“Do you not want to marry me anymore, is that why you're ignoring me”

……

“Louis what did I do, I'm sorry for whatever I did okay, just talk to me”

Louis still said nothing, pretending as if he didn’t hear anything

“Fine, if you're not gonna say anything, I'm going home. Call me when you're ready to talk to me”

“You're not going anywhere”

“Well I won't stay here either because you're not talking to me, you ignored all my calls and never called back”

“Are you kidding me. I called you, ten times and you kept ignoring my calls, I was just returning the favour”

“What calls, I didn’t ignore any calls because I didn’t get any Louis, not since Thursday night.”  
“I called you Friday night Harry and you ignored my calls, see”

Harry felt his eyes widen when he saw Louis’ phone and the calls he made to him but why didn’t he see them on his phone. Who deleted his log, and was that the same person who took the ring. 

“Earth to Harry, are you still saying you didn’t see any calls”

“Lou you have to believe me, I didn’t see them. Someone must have deleted them-“

Word vomit

“Who is someone, who was here, who else had access to your phone this weekend. Did you bring another man in my house Harry”

 

Louis' voice was rising and Harry started shaking. His words were stuck in his throat. Why can't Louis just hit me and get it over with.

“I-I w-we-went to a p-party with Za-Zayn and someone must’ve thought it would be funny if they ignored your calls and deleted them. I'm so sorry Louis”

Harry closed his eyes, expecting a blow to his face, but nothing came. 

“What happened”

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Louis was kind of calm (?), so he explained.

“Well, Friday was the last day of school so Nate from my class decided to throw a party because his parents were away. Zayn asked me to go with him and you were away so I said yes”

Harry looked at Louis to search for any kind of anger in his eyes and he found none, Louis told him to continue

“So Zayn got really drunk and so did I, then Nate offered us a room. We went to sleep then, someone must’ve come in the room while we were sleeping, I put my phone on silent before I went to sleep. I really don’t know who’d delete your calls babe, maybe it was a prank. Please say you believe me Lou”

Louis looked Harry in the eyes, “Yes, I believe you” 

Harry felt himself sigh because he wasn’t expecting that. They kissed and ended up having sex, it was really rough, and Harry knew it was a way of Louis claiming ownership of him. He enjoyed it though, even if his arse will hurt like hell for the following days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments very much appreciated :) x - Jess


	15. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Zayn's plans after graduation, and do their better halfs know/agree with those plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna update yesterday but personal shit went down and I was emotionally drained. Hope you enjoy :).

Louis and Harry are lying in bed on a Saturday morning. 

“It’s graduation next Saturday Louis”

“I know Harry, that’s all you’ve been talking about besides the wedding”

“Uhm yeah, I was thinking maybe we should talk, about you letting me work after I graduate”

“It’s not gonna happen Harry okay,”

“But Loui-“

“Drop it Harry, my word is final”

Harry decided to let it go, he didn’t want to upset Louis. They are in a great place now, considering he hasn’t got any bruise from Louis. He doesn’t want to mess it up. 

Louis has been seeing someone, to help him deal with his anger issues. He was keeping it away from Harry though, or anyone who knew him. He wanted to do this for Harry, for them, to make their marriage work, if they end up getting married, who knows. He's only been to 3 sessions, so don't expect any miracles. 

Harry got up to make breakfast, and they ate in comfortable silence. He cleared the kitchen and went to take a shower, since Louis took his while he was still making breakfast. He came out and wore his skinny jeans and a white vneck.

“I'm going to see Zayn, can you call Liam over”

“Why, you don’t want to Liam to hear you two girls gossip and talk about your awesome partners”

“Actually yes, now will you call him over please?”

“Anything for you H”

“Thank you Lou, love you” Harry kissed Louis and headed out.

 

**

“So you were tired of your man and asked him to take mine away from me, why though Styles”

“Because I miss you, twat. And Jay is breathing down my neck, just two weeks away from the wedding, and there's graduation. But most importantly, I miss you”

“Graduation can't come any sooner. I'm already looking for a job H, you know how hard it is out there, I mean look at how Gems struggled. Liam offered to hook me up but I said no, wanna do this on my own and if I fail, then I'll ask for his help. What about you, are you taking that job offer”

“I haven’t decided yet”

“When do they want an answer?”

“Before Friday”

“Harry, you got an offer at the school you’ve always wanted to work at”

“I know Z, have a lot to think about. I mean, I'll only be married for a month when I have to start working, if I take it”

“If you take it, are you crazy. You’d be stupid to turn them down. That’s your dream job Harry. Are you okay though H, he hasn’t done it again, has it”

“No Zayn, he hasn’t, or I wouldn’t be with him. Told you this is his last chance, if he does it again I'm leaving, he knows that”

“Does he Harry, really”

“Yes really, he’s not an animal you know, he loves me, and he’s trying”

“Okay Harry, now let's discuss what we’ll be wearing in that damn graduation because I plan to look hot”

“Of course you do Zayn”

 

**

 

“So you guys are okay”

“Yes Li and I want you to be the first person to know, I’ve been talking to someone, about the stuff that went down, and I am getting help.”

“I am happy for you Louis, I really am. Why did you do it though, it’s not like you to hit someone like that”

“I don’t know Liam okay, I just lose control of my emotions and I lash out. I don’t mean any of it”

“You raped him Lou, that’s not losing control”

“I know Li, and I hate myself for it everyday. Now can we talk about something else, like what you have planned for my bachelor’s party”

“There won't be any strippers, that’s all you have to know”

“You're boring Liam, how does Zayn keep up with your boring arse”

“Not any of your business, anyway, Zayn told me about Harry’s job offer, congrats man, Zayn won't let me help him look for one”

Louis decided to not act like he had absolutely no clue of what Liam was talking about and went along with it

“Yeah, great school, I'm happy for him”

“How will you handle the distance though”

“He’s still considering his options Li, but we’ll make it work”

Okay Louis was furious, why didn’t Harry tell him any of this, he had to hear from Liam, who surely heard from Zayn, and how long have they known

“Louis… Louis, you have beer in the fridge”

“Oh uh yeah, yeah”

“You okay”

“I'm great”

**

Louis and Liam were playing Fifa when Harry entered in the front door

“Congrats on the job Harry”

Harry felt like he wasn’t breathing. Why was Liam congratulating him in front of Louis, Louis who has no idea about the offer.

“I, uhm, thanks”

“I should probably go home now, don’t wanna keep Z waiting. Thanks for a great afternoon Lou”

 

As soon as Liam closed the door, Louis had Harry pinned in the wall. Harry was breathing heavily, his back aching.

“I can explain Louis, please let me explain, please”

“Why should I Harry, you lied to me. You just like provoking me, don’t you”

Harry felt a blow to his face, and he tried to get off Louis and run to any room he can lock himself in and call Zayn, but Louis was holding him tight.

“Lou pl-please let me talk”

“No, you had your chance, and you wasted it”

Louis threw Harry in the floor and punched him in the face over and over again. He kicked Harry and Harry screamed, not caring who would hear him

“Stop Lou, just stop, you're hurting me”

“When were you planning on telling me huh.”  
Louis put his feet on Harry’s throat and Harry started coughing

“Why do you do this, why do you lie to me. You know, I had plans for us. I was looking into buying a house for us, a home, and we could possibly start a family, and you go ahead and lie to me. Do you enjoy making me angry Harry”

“Move your feet from me you bastard”

Harry removed Louis’ feet and stood up.

“You want to know why I didn’t tell you Louis, fine I'll tell you.”

Harry was crying, screaming, so upset that he was treated like this when he did nothing wrong. Louis was taken aback by Harry’s behaviour

“You wanted me to quit school, and I said no, begged you to let me get my education, mine Louis. I’ve always wanted to be a teacher Louis, and you wanted to take that away from me. When I asked you this morning to talk, I was gonna tell you the truth, but you told me your word is final.”

Harry stopped to wipe away the tears from his eyes, laughing bitterly before he continued

“I'm a man too Louis, if you want a housewife, get a housewife, I'm not a woman. I want to be able to buy something for myself, my mom, our kids, with my own money. I want to point at something in the house and say I bought it with my own money, not yours. You clearly want someone who will cook and clean for you, and I am willing to do that Lou, but not like this.”

“Zayn filed your head with this shit huh, all this independent stuff. You were nothing before you met me Harry, nothing”

 

Louis just started hitting Harry and Harry just curled up in a ball and took it.

He regretted a lot of things as he cried himself to sleep on the floor when Louis went to their bedroom. He regretted not telling Louis the truth, telling his friend before his fiancé, what was he thinking. He thought of the chat he had with Zayn this afternoon, about how this was Louis’ last chance, and how he’d be calling Zayn now if Louis hadn’t taken his phone away from him. He regrets knowing he’ll wake up in this house in the morning, with apologies he knows he’ll accept because this is partly his fault. He regrets knowing he’ll turn down the job and stay with Louis, because even if he did call Zayn tonight, he’d disappoint him again by coming back to Louis, because he loves him so much, and maybe one day he’ll find the strength to leave for good, but he knows the time is not now. Deep down he knows Louis doesn’t mean it, or maybe he does, but he won't give up on the Louis he fell inlove with. One more chance, he deserves it, or a million more chances, before he ends up in a hospital bed, or dead, but for now he’ll pray to God to bring back the Louis who wouldn’t hurt a fly. The Louis who took him to a picnic on their third date and fed half of their food to the pigeons, his Louis. Life is unkind, but only sometimes. He's not giving up on Louis.

 

**

He wakes up in their bed, and Louis isn’t there. Five minutes later, Louis comes in with soup and smiles at him, he doesn’t smile back. And just as he expected

“I’m sorry Harry, so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Harry kept quiet

“Open up please, I want to feed you so you can take your meds, I also bought non-inflammatory cream, for your eye”

Harry opened his mouth, and the soup was horrible, too salty, and too hot, but he wasn’t going to complain

“I was trying you know, I still am. I, uhm, I've been seeing someone to help me, and I just lost it yesterday, you lied to me,”

‘I didn’t lie to you, you just wouldn’t let me finish’ Harry thought to himself

 

“You have to understand why I don’t want you to work Harry. I just want to provide for you, because I can, and I like it that way. All my possessions will be yours, and I really want to start a family with you. You’ll be great with the kids, I just know it. Mom never worked you know, and she raised us, I don’t want our kids to get used to nannies and all that stuff. Just try to understand Haz, it makes no sense why you should work. And stop comparing our relationship to Zayn and Liam’s, we're getting married.”

Harry just kept quiet and ate the soup. He drank the pain killers Louis gave him, and didn’t flinch when Louis applied the cream to his eyes, which had purple and black bruises around it, and it hurt like hell.

“I love you Harry, I love you, so much. Don’t leave me please. I don't mean to hurt you.”

Harry just turned his back to Louis and cried silently, but Louis heard his sniffles, and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry just closed his eyes.

 

**

It was the day of Harry and Zayn’s graduation, their families were there, and their boyfriends, along with their own families.

It was a day filled with celebration, speeches and tears. It was also a week before the weeding. People asked him about his plans after graduation and he knew he was going to do absolutely nothing, but he lied and said he was still considering his options.

He turned down the offer obviously and told Zayn he was going to look at a school closer to him and Zayn took the lie. He looked at how happy his mates were, Zayn had an interview in 3 weeks. 

Louis was with his mom,Anne and Gemma, probably talking about how ‘proud’ he was of Harry. Harry looked at his certificate, then back at the table with his family, then back at his certificate and felt a tear roll down his eye. 

“One day, I might dust you off and you’ll be useful. If things don’t get better, maybe, just maybe, it’ll be sooner rather than later.” Harry planted a kiss on the glass covering his degree and wiped away the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when I wrote the last part, I'm crazy :). Comments are very welcomed, as I keep saying in every chapter. Love you guys :) - Jess xx


	16. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day before the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a cold :( *cough cough* hope you enjoy this update :)

July 24th 

Only one day before the wedding and Harry couldn’t believe how everything was going to plan. They were in Doncaster, with their families and friend in the rehearsal dinner.

The whole family was sitting in the table, chatting about how excited they were about the wedding tomorrow. Louis also invited Elaine and Eleanor to the dinner. Anne thanked Louis again for making his son happy and gave her blessings, so did Jay. Louis and Harry were in their own bubble, and Lottie fake gagged and everyone laughed saying she was jealous. 

Mark gave a speech welcoming Harry to the family, and just when he was about to finish, Nate walked in. 

“You must be the Louis, just the man I wanna see”

Harry was surprised, why did his classmate want to see his fiancé.

“Nate, what are you doing here”  
Both Zayn and Harry said in unison

“I’d like to talk to Louis alone please”

“Well I'm kind of in the middle of something here, come to the office in two weeks and Elaine here (pointing at Elaine two seats away from him) will make an appointment for you.”

“It’s kind of important, I'm sorry”

“Nate, Lou said he’s busy. Whatever you want to say to him can surely wait a couple of weeks”

“Whatever you want to say mate you can say in front of everyone.”

Nate looked at Harry and smirked “I don’t think Harry will want the whole table to know what I'm about to tell Louis”

Harry’s face went red, everyone looked at him and back at Nate. Harry couldn’t even look at Louis because he didn’t want to see what emotion his eyes were showing. Louis leaned in to Harry.

“Is there something you need to tell me sweetheart” Louis’ voice was calm, no sign of anger in any way, just concern.

“No” Harry looked Louis in the eye and Louis nodded

“Just say it”

“Your lovely fiancé has been lying to you. Here’s your ring, found it in the room I gave Aiden to sleep in during the party. And that’s not the first time I find him close to Aiden’s room. I saw him leave in a rush one morning after he spent the night at Aiden's room, he didn’t see me. I just want you to know what kind of man you're marrying.” He threw the ring at Louis and Louis caught it, all eyes on him.

“It’s not true Louis I swear, I would never cheat on you, ever.” 

Nathan left the room and Liam had to pull Zayn down because he was ready to follow Nathan and beat the shit out of him.

“He’s lying Li, yes Harry and I went to his party while you and Lou were out of town. We got drunk and he offered us a room because we couldn’t drive. We fell asleep and when we woke up Harry’s ring was missing and we searched the room and asked everyone who was there and they said they haven’t seen it.”

Harry was shaking, Liam was holding Zayn’s hand and everyone in the table was looking at the couple waiting on Louis to say something. Jay texted Lottie to take the twins and Fizzy to another room and Louis texted back saying fine but she’ll be back for the drama. 

“You lied to me” it was a whisper, just between them. 

“No baby I didn’t lie, I just-“

“You just what Harry, you forgot to tell me you lost your ring, it’s been weeks and you still have a ring on your finger. Did Aiden buy you the ring, because there are no details of any ring purchase on our bank statement. Can't believe you’d do this to me you fucking slu-“

 

“LOUIS” everyone in the table gasped, Louis pulled Harry up and pinned him against the wall, and Harry wasn’t gonna cry in front of their families and friends no matter how much his back was hurting. Gemma, Liam and Mark approached Louis while everyone stood up shocked at the sight they were witnessing. 

Jay and Anne were both crying, Louis was about to punch Harry in the face when Mark held him back and Liam helped pull him away. 

 

Harry flinched and Gemma noticed how shaking his brother was and how scared he was, but she also saw how there wasn’t any sign of shock in his face about what just Louis was about to do. While everyone was calming Louis down, she talked to Harry.

“Does he hit you H, please tell me because I’ll kill him right now”

“No Gem, this is the first time I see him like this and he has every right to be angry right now.” Harry lied

Gemma went straight to Louis and punched him in the face

“If you ever touch my brother like that ever again, I will kill you with my own hands Louis and feed you to the dogs”

Okay, Zayn was secretly smiling because Gemma gave Louis a taste of his own medicine.

“Gemma shut up okay. I'm sorry baby, but I didn’t cheat on you. Zayn bought the ring because I didn’t want you to think I lost it on purpose. I hoped that someone would come forward if they saw it, but not like Nate did. I'm not with Aiden, you have to believe me”

“He’s telling the truth Louis, we went to the jewellery store after we couldn’t find it.”

Anne and Jay tried to talk to Louis, and Louis calmed down while talking to their parents.

Harry asked everyone to leave while he talked to his fiancé and Zayn, Liam and Gemma refused to leave. Harry begged them but they didn’t budge.

“You lied to me Li, you told me he slept at yours and he didn’t. You knew and you lied to me, your best friend. Never figured you for that type Li.”

“He lied because I asked him to Louis, Harry’s car had a problem and Aiden doesn’t have one. I woke up to his missed call and headed straight to pick him up. The only reason he didn’t call you was because he knew you were fast asleep. We didn’t want a repeat of what happened after you saw the pictures of Harry and Aiden kissing at that party.”

“Rubbish, they only reason he didn’t call me was because he did want to spend a night with him. He told me he was studying with you, why wasn’t Harry honest with me, when did you start lying to me Harry” He looked at Harry

“He started lying to you the minute you thought it was okay for you to h-“

“Zayn, shut up please.”

“What is Zayn talking about, what are you all hiding from me.” Gemma looked at Zayn, then Liam, who was staring at the floor.

“Gem drop it okay. Liam and Z please leave me and Louis alone, please”

Harry gave Zayn pleading eyes and Zayn understood. 

"We'll be outside"

They left them and Harry sat on the chair next to Louis.

“Take that ring off Harry”

“No Lou”

“Take it off, unless you wanna stay engaged to Zayn because I didn’t buy that ring for you, Zayn did”

Harry took the ring off and put it in his pocket. 

Harry gasped when he felt the stinging pain in his cheek. Harry screamed when Louis threw him across the floor. The room was full and everyone was pulling Louis away. 

“Go sleep with him, it’s over.” Louis started crying and Harry felt like dying. He made him like that.

“What part of leave me and my fiancé alone don’t you people understand. Just leave us alone, this is between me and Lou.” 

“Harry you're coming home with me and mom and I'm not taking no for an answer.”

“I'm not a kid Gemma, and I'm not leaving Louis. This is all my fault, and I'll fix it”

Anne couldn’t stop crying, Harry’s nose was bleeding. She looked at Harry and Harry looked at her too, now Harry was crying too, not because of the pain on his body, but the pain in his heart. 

Louis made way for the door and Mark followed after him. Harry followed too and Zayn stopped him.

“Let him cool off Harry, and you need to get cleaned up”

“I'm not letting him cool off, I'm gonna sort it out. I love Lou with all of my heart”

“He just broke up with you”

**

Harry stormed out of the room and followed after Mark and Louis, but he couldn’t see them anywhere. He heard whispering and sniffing in the bathroom.

“I don’t deserve him dad, I beat him and he stayed with me”

“Louis, if Harry stayed with you all those times, I don’t think he’ll leave you today. I don’t condone violence, you know I was never like that with your mother.”

“I tried to stop dad, I messed up, I know I did. Why am I like this, why do I hit him”

**

*Knock knock*

Harry came in and Louis was wiping his tears away

“Can I talk to him sir, please?”

Mark got up and gave Harry a smile and pats him on the shoulder.

Louis got up and rolled a paper towel and wet it to wipe Harry’s blood off. Harry winced at the pain

“I'm sorry Harry, you don't deserve any of this. I'm a mess”

“I didn’t sleep with Aiden, You're my first and you will be my last. No other man can ever have me that way, only you. I love you Lou”

“Are you mental Harry, I could’ve hurt you badly if our families didn’t come in. Why would you even-”

"I love you. I know most people would say I'm crazy for staying with you, I think I'm crazy for staying after what happened 2 weeks back, but I can't help but want to be with you Louis. I don't see myself with anyone that isn't you"

"I can't Harry. You have to understand, I can't keep doing this to you."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you, because I won't allow it"

"I'm sorry Harry, it's what's best for the both of us."

"No Louis, please"

"I'll get help Haz, for me, for us, then if we're meant to be, we'll find each other again."

"I want to be with you Lou, helping you get through this"

"You're scared of me Harry, and it hurts, that shouldn't happen in a relationship, especially when we're about to tie the knot."

Harry was just crying, whispering "No" repeatedly to himelf.

"I don't know who I am without you Louis"

"You're Harry Styles, and you'll be an amazing teacher. Any school would be lucky to have you. I was in the way of your dreams Haz, for my selfish reasons. I want you to be happy"

"You make me h-happy"

"You make me happy too, but you also bring out the worst in me. We need this Harry, you know it too. I just-" 

Louis was interrupted by Harry’s lips crashing into his, desperate to shut him up. He kissed him back and Harry whispers in a moan "just fuck me Lou, please"

"Harry stop"

"You owe me this much Louis Tomlinson. This is our last fuck, well sort off, and I need you, please"

Harry was holding back tears, and Louis saw it.  
Louis started kissing Harry’s jawline, down to his neck and he attacked his pulse point. Harry moaned and started grinding their dicks together causing Louis to moan. “Fuck” cried Harry who was so hard he couldn’t think straight. Harry started unbuckling Louis’ belt and took off his pants. Louis separated his lips from Harry’s neck and started taking off his shirt. Harry dropped to his knees and trailed his lips along Louis’ hard cock. He kissed the head and Louis threw his head back, taking a chunk of Harry’s hair in his hand while he used the other hand to balance himself on the sink. 

Harry bobbed his head up and down moaning into Louis’ dick, sending shivers down Louis’ spine. Louis gave out a loud groan and bucked his hips forward, hitting Harry’s throat.

“faster Haz, fa-faster” Harry took Louis in and sucked up and down, then pulled off with a pop.

“I want you inside me Louis, now” Harry started taking off his clothes and kissed Louis again. 

“Turn around” Louis instructed Harry and Harry bent over the sink. Louis took two fingers and put them in Harry’s mouth. Harry started sucking Louis’ fingers, coating them with saliva and moaning around them.

Louis brought his fingers to Harry’s hole and started teasing around his rim. Louis put in one finger and Harry’s breath hitched. Louis put in a second finger and started scissoring Harry earning a few moans from Harry, and he was holding back because Harry was loud and he didn’t want their parents to know what they were doing.

When he put in the third finger and started licking around Harry’s hole, Harry let out a moan he was holding back, which a few swear words and a lot of yeses.

“ready Lou, n-ee-eed you in me”

Louis spit in his hand and started stroking his already hard cock and lined it up Harry’s hole. He put the head in first and Harry’s moaned. Louis swiftly slid his cock inside Harry until he bottomed out, giving Harry time to get used to the intrusion

“Move Lo-lou”

Louis started thrusting inside harry and Harry pushed himself back, meeting Louis’ thrust.

Sounds of skin slapping, Louis and Harry’s loud moans earned them someone banging on the bathroom door and Harry decided he’d make them regret it.

“harder Lou, fuckfuckfuc-k yes right there baby, oh my jesus Louis yesyesyes don’t stop fuck yes” 

Louis chuckled, knowing Harry was doing that on purpose and he kept changing angles till he hit Harry’s prostate and earned more curses, load moans and some porno sound he’s never heard Harry make before. 

“wanna ride you Lou”

Louis pulled out and made his way to a stall, and put down the toilet sit and sat on top of it. 

Harry spread his legs and sat on top of Louis, kissing him and biting his bottom lip. Harry took Louis hard cock and gave him a few strokes before he put the head in his hole and sat down till Louis was all in, biting Louis’ collarbone.

Louis ran his hands down Harry’s back, massaging his lower back to make him relax. Harry started bouncing up and down on Louis and threw his head back when Louis thrust up to meet Harry’s movement.

“You’re so beautiful Haz, riding me like that, taking me all in, good boy for me” Louis hit Harry’s prostate again and Harry screamed 

“fuck yes, right there Louis, fuck me baby” 

Louis kept thrusting into Harry and watched Harry be a wreck on top of him.

“yes Louis, I'm yours baby fuck there” harry kept bouncing and he knew Louis wanted him to come untouched. 

“close Lou, I'm gonna”

“come for me, scream my name babe” 

Louis kept thrusting up to meet Harry’s bounces, Harry’s legs were shaking and he knew he was too close.

“I don't wanna come Lou”

"Come Harry" 

"Nooo ahhhhh"

Harry screamed in between thrusts and he bounced three more times before he came all over his and Louis’ chest. Harry rode out his orgasm and soon after Louis was coming inside him, moaning his name and kissing him passionately.

Harry got up and made his way to the paper towel and sink, they cleaned up and dressed up. When they came out they were met with their friends smiling at them, thankfully their parents and Louis’ sisters weren’t there. 

“Did you guys work things out” asked Eleanor looking at them. Harry looked at Louis, so did everyone. 

"You guys need to go back inside, we have to tell all of you something"

 

Everyone gathered in the room, looking at the couple. Harry was fucked out but was crying too. Anne was worried, and eyed them both.

"We decided to call off the wedding" almost everyone gasped at the table, but not Zayn and Liam, they knew it was the best thing for the couple to do

"We still love each other,"

"Very much" Harry added, not even trying to control his tears

"And that's why we're doing this. We really hope you guys understand and support our decision"

Their parents got up to hug them, then their sisters and friends. After everyone said their sorrys, Harry ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't put Jay and Anne's reactions to seeing their babies like that and I'm doing all that in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter - Jess xx


	17. Harry dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place exactly after they dropped the news up until first week of September. It will only show how Harry dealt with the break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the hiatus and as I'm updating I'll answer your comments. Lots of personal shit involving a break up and its final year so work load yada yada. I'm on break now and I won't disappear again. If the regular readers are still interested it means a lot to me really guys. As I always say, don't hate me :)

Harry went straight to his car and drove around for what seemed like hours, he finally decided to go back to his and Louis' (or Louis', they weren't together anymore). Just being in that flat made him cry, it was over, him and Louis were over. The only man he ever loved and trusted to sleep with dumped him in front of their friends and families, it was for the best he said, and everyone agreed with him. Harry knew it was for the best, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He throws whatever he grabs first in the bag and leaves all of his credit cards in the bed stand. 

**

Harry drives to Holmes Chapel and it's late, he wishes he arrives and finds no one there, that maybe Anne and gemma decide to sleep in Doncaster. Luck is not on his side, he sees the lights are on and as he pulls up he can hear Gemma screaming. He doesn't know, and as he enters Anne rushes to hug him and gemma decides to shut up and joins in on the hug. Harry knows they have questions but he's tired. He's been crying and driving for hours. He tells them he will talk when he wakes up and goes to his room.

"I should have know Gem, I should have know he was hurting my baby. What kind of mother am I if I can't tell when my baby is hurting" 

"Mom its not your fault, harry protected that snake and hid his feelings very well. Zayn and Liam knew about this and they did nothing, I'll never forgive Zayn for this." 

"This is not zayn's fault, gemma. I should have known when he invited me over that day, when he told me about his 'friend' that it was actually him. And I did ask him if he was the said friend and he swore Louis would never."

Anne was crying, thinking about her son has been through at just 21. She didn't understand how someone like Louis could do this to Harry.

**

Harry tried to sleep but it was hard, there was no Louis in his bed, the sheets didn't smell like Louis. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be getting married in a couple of hours. He looked at his lock screen and it was a picture of Louis sleeping. Louis simply didn't like taking picture and when harry once walked in on his napping in the couch, he snapped it. He wore Louis' shirt but no one had to know that.

**

Morning came and Harry's eyes were red and puffy. He didn't want to wake up but his alarm went off and he looked at the reminder he set for the alarm "Today I become a Tomlinson YAY!!", that just made him cry more. 

He wondered what Louis was doing at that moment, surely they called people and informed them about the cancelation. Anne knocked and Harry told her to come in. 

"Do you want to talk about it H"

"I'm supposed to be getting ready mom, Im supposed to be in Doncaster getting reading for my wedding but I'm here crying. I should be happy right, but I'm miserable. I can't help but blame myself for going to that party, I sh-"

Anne was getting angry because harry was so wrong, this was far from his fault.

"Baby listen to me, it is best this way. Louis hit you Harry, you don't want a marriage like that. The ring was stolen from you by someone with a vendetta, that was not your fault, he didn't even try to hear your side. H, you deserve better than what he gave you."

"Mom are you hearing yourself, everything I own was bought with his money, Gemma has a job thanks to him, you no longer worry about the bills because of him. What guy would do that for someone he didn't love"

"I didn't say he didn't love you, and all that you say doesn't justify what he did to you, nothing ever justifies abuse." 

"Please leave my room, call Zayn and tell him to bring over all my clothes, he has the keys to the flat."

"Harry..." 

"Mom please, I know you mean well but it hurts and hearing how good this is for me doesn't make it better. I love him, I can't just stop my heart from loving him in hours. I'll talk to you and Gem when I'm ready, I don't want to fight"

Anne sighed and left the room, telling Gemma to call Zayn while she called Jay.

**

Zayn arrived in the afternoon and talked to Anne and Gemma first. Harry was still in his room.

"How long has it been happening, why didn't you tell us, why didn't you get that arsehole arrested, why didn't you get Harry away from him, you were supposed to protect him Zayn."

"Gem let the boy speak, and Harry was the one who had to press charges, not Zayn."

"I'm sorry gemma, I know its all hard to take in. He told me in February, that was after he found louis with someone else and he didn't want to go home. I tried to get him away, both Liam and I tried, but Louis cut him off and Harry got scared he'd do the same to you and Anne, that maybe he'd get you fired and he went back. I blame myself because I told him to go for it, when Louis asked him out, I encouraged him."

"Zayn its okay, you couldn't have know that it would turn out like this. I can't believe Louis blackmailed him like that and Harry stayed for us, it makes me want to kill Louis."

"He's not worth going to prison for, and knowing Harry, even if Louis didn't block his credit cards, he would've went back. How is he"

"Give him this hey, he hasn't eaten since he got here" Anne gave zayn a tray with a plate of toast with eggs and coffee. 

**  
Zayn knocked and pushed the door open, not liking what he was seeing. Harry was curled up crying, and zayn knew he was wearing Louis' shirt. His laptop was playing a slideshow of his and Louis' pictures, with Gravity by Sara playing in the background. Zayn put the tray aside and went to the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry cried harder because he wanted Louis not Zayn. Zayn didn't smell like Louis, Zayn didn't use the same shaving cream or shampoo as Louis, Zayn didn't hold him like Louis. 

"Wa-was he home" Harry asked between sniffles

"No, he's home H, guess he's staying there for a while"

"That's a good thing right" 

"Yes H, that's good"

Zayn didn't say anything afterwords, he didn't tell harry he was better off, that he will be better, he just held his best friend close and let him cry.

**

A month passed and Harry has had a lot to think about in that month. Harry called back Primrose Primary school, where he has always wanted to work, and asked for another interview. They loved him, it was no brainer, it was the curls, or maybe the dimples. He was starting work the following week. He had moved back to London, rented a little flat that was comfortable for him and affordable, he was also close to work. 2 weeks back he called Zayn while he was still staying at his mom's and asked him to drive his car back to London, to Louis, the rightful owner. Now sitting in his flat, he wanted to call Louis, find out how he was doing, but decided against it. 

**

Last week of August Harry started getting sick a lot in the mornings, he has been throwing up, he just hoped the bug would go away before he started work. He knew he never deserved anything Louis ever put him through, it was all making sense to him.

Only Anne, Gemma and Zayn knew where he was staying. He made Zayn swear to not tell Liam yet, because Liam would tell Louis, that was a given. Truth is he still didn't trust himself to be around Louis, he knew he still loved him, and he knew nothing would make him resist doing back if he showed up with flowers and apologies. It was better this way. Now maybe if the pizza didn't smell like something that has been dead for over a century he wouldnt be in the toilet throwing up again.

"You should see a doctor, you've been sick all week and its work Monday, first day, you can't miss it."

"If I'm not better by Saturday I'll make an appointment for next week, but I'm sure it will go away."

**

Harry was sitting on the doctor'S office third day of work, he set the appointment for after school, he still needed to make an impression. 

"Okay Mr Styles, tell me what's wrong"

"I was hoping you would tell me that, I can't keep anything down. Please call me Harry by the way"

"Well Harry, I'll check your vitals and take a blood sample to see if everything is okay, that sounds okay with you"

"Sounds perfect"

The doctor came back and Harry was scared

"What's wrong, am I dying"

"No you aren't dying Harry, but I need a urine sample to confirm the results.

Harry decided not to ask questions and peed in the cup

"I'll be back with the results in a few minutes"

**

Harry's left leg was bouncing up and down at a rapid speed and when he was the doctor he stood up. 

"We have your results Harry, and you are perfectly healthy. Congratulations, you're pregnant"

"Oh okay, wait what" harry was happy when he was told he wasnt dying, but now he finally processed the last word. Pregnant, he was pregnant. Harry started talking to himself "this can't be happening to me, not now, why now. I can't be pregnant, I'm a man, what will I tell mom, why now"

"Male pregnancy may be rare but its not unheard of Harry"

Harry was pacing up and down, he was panicking, he was close to having an asthma attack and luckily he was with a doctor. 

How could he be pregnant, he was starting a new life without Louis, not have Louis' kid growing inside him. Why now, why not when they were happy. 

"Harry there are other options"

Harry was too far gone to even process that. He was thinking about how he had to talk to Louis now, not matter what he did to him, Louis deserved to be part of this pregnancy. He thought how now he had to sit his mom and sister down and tell them everything, because now there was a baby involved

"No I'll keep it. How far along am I"

"Roughly 10 weeks, but we need to take a scan to be sure. Would you like to call your partner."

Harry laughed bitterly because no, he would not like to call the father of his child.

"We're not together anymore. I, uh, can we set an appointment for another time, I'm sorry, this is a lot to process. I want my best friend with me when I see my baby for the first time."

"Totally understandable Harry, tell the receptionist to set an appointment for two weeks from today. In the mean time I'll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins you have to start taking."

"Thank you doctor Carson, I'll see you in two weeks"

Harry wiped his tears away and exited the room after he got the prescription. He wasnt even looking at the road, he bumped into this poor guy and the guy's coffee ended up all over his shirt.

"I'm so sorry sir I wasn't looking where I was going. Please let me take your shirt to the dry cleaners, or buy you a new one and a fresh cup of coffee. I didn't burn you did I, I'm such a klutz"

The stranger started laughing

"Hey breathe, calm down. It was half my fault anyway. I have a spare shirt in my car, but I won't say no to coffee."

Harry just laughed and finally looked up. The stranger saw harry's red eyes and saw they were near a doctor's office. Well if the boy standing in front of him was dying in a weak at least he will say he had coffee with him, said boy being beaytiful even with a broken smile.

"Are you okay, sorry if I was forward about coffee, you're just really beautiful and its not everyday you bump into attractive guys who spill coffee all over your shirt"

'It worked' he thought, the boy was smiling and he had dimples

"To be honest I don't know how I feel. I'm not dying though so that is good. Im going to the pharmacy but I think there's a café next to it. Please lead the way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a new love interest for harry I think maybe :), comments and kudos are appreciated really, will help me with writing now that I'm back. Next chapter tomorrow with Louis :), already completed. Hope you werent disappointed, love jess xx


	18. Louis dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis after they announced the break up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the carotty nickname but I do think jay still calls Louis boobear. As always, don't hate me :)

After Harry left, Louis was left standing in a room full of his and Harry's friends and families. At this point he knew everyone was on Harry's side and they had every right to be. He still can't believe he did that in front of everyone they knew, lost his temper like that. His mom and Anne were crying, Gemma Zayn and Liam were mad as hell, Elaine and Eleanor looked at him with pity.

"That's it, you can all go home now"

"You are such an arsehole Louis, I could kill you for what you did to my baby brother"

Louis chose to exit the tent and walked towards the house. He locked himself in his room. It was over, Harry was no longer his and all he had to do was get help so he could be the man Harry deserved. 

"Boobear open up"

"We'll talk mom just please call everyone and tell them the news. Cancel all the orders and don't bother asking for a refund"

"Louis please baby"

"Mom please not now, and tell everyone I'm sorry, I really am"

Louis lies in his bed thinking back to the night he brought Harry home. Harry was the first person he brought home to properly introduce to his family, he took him to his childhood bedroom and shared secrets with him. He took Harry's virginity in this bed, the moans Harry made were buried in his brain. He remembers it all like it was yesterday. 

He messed up, he knows he should be in jail for all the shit he did to Harry.

**

Jay went back to the tent, and apologised on Louis' behalf, and she apologised again to Anne for what happened to Harry.  
Jay felt guilty, she knows its not her fault but she raised Louis. Jay and Elaine start making calls cancelling everything for the wedding. The room was full of people whispering, wondering when it all began, how it was unlike Louis. They called harry but his phone was on voice mail. To be honest everyone was worried, no one knew what Harry was thinking. There was no doubt in anyone's mind how much Harry was willing to give anything up just for Louis to be happy and that was gone now. Zayn was worried, he hates how Harry's phone is off because Anne is a mess. Harry was in no state to drive, what if he gets involved in an accident. 

Gemma wants to leave Doncaster, she declines when Jay offers them a room to sleep .

"I dont want to be in the same house as him as nothing will stop me from breaking down the door and strangling him in his sleep"

The whole room knows she's serious as no one laughs.

**

The twins knock on Louis' door the following morning, they have no clue what's going on they just to get ready.

"Louis where's Harry, we're supposed to be getting dressed"

Jay comes to get them from the door because she knows Louis won't answer them. She tells the twins Harry was feeling sick so he had to go home and the wedding is off for the moment. She also tells them to not bother Louis for a couple of days, sadly that rule did not apply to Lottie.

"Open up you arsehole and stop being a coward" Lottie was banging on Louis' door and yelling

"Young lady you stop this second. I will not tolerate that language in this house"

"Its not fair mom, what he did to Harry. Now he acts all broken and cant even face us. He had no problem hitting Harry across the face last night, he should man up and face us"

"He was supposed to be getting married today Charlotte, have some sympathy"

"I do have sympathy mom, just not for dear brother, for Harry. He is probably crying himself to sleep as we speak. He did not deserve that, no matter what he did. I'm so ashamed to call Louis my brother, he's everything I don't want in a man." 

Lottie walked away to her room. Louis heard everything, its not like Lottie was whispering. It hurts him to hear that, knowing she was disappointed in him. He was supposed to be getting married and he went ahead and fucked that up. He wants to call Harry, just to hear his voice, know he's okay, but decides against it.

**

Liam calls him and text him but gets no answers. Louis knows he has to go back to work sooner or later. Its been a week and he hasn't talked to anyone and he has never been more thankful for having a shower in his room.

He goes down to have dinner with everyone Sunday night, Lottie looks at him with so much disgust and he doesn't blame her.

"I'm ready to talk, as soon as the twins are excused from the table" he says as he takes a seat.

They all eat in silence, and as they're done, felicite takes Phoebe and Daisy to their beds. She comes back before Louis starts to talk.

"I guess its time to talk, I don't even know where to begin"

"I could think of a good place to begin, like when you thought it was acceptable to raise your hand on your boyfriend"

Jay is about to say something to Lottie when Louis stops her

"No no., its okay. It started last year, I slapped him the first time. I was jealous over niall, his ex, and I was having a bad day at work. I know its not an excuse, there's no excuse really. The trip we took to New York, that was my way of apologising for doing it again before New Year's. When he couldn't go out with you guys the day after he went out with Gemma, he wasn't hungover, he was covered in bruises. He caught me with someone else , it was only once, not that it matters," Lottie snorts, "I was scared he would leave and I hit him again and told him he wasn't going anywhere. I hate myself for what I put him through, he's the sweetest person and never deserved that. I wanted to own him, who am I kidding, I owned him. I told him what he could and couldn't do. I did things I'm not proud of, things I can't tell you right now, and I will get help. Not only for him but for myself too. I still love Harry very much. I don't expect him to forgive me, fuck, I don't expect you guys to forgive me but I will try."

When Louis finished jay was sobbing and mark shook his head, Louis could hear his mom repeating "oh god Louis why" over and over.

Lottie stood up "I hate you so much right now I can't even look you in the eye. He should've dumped your sorry arse or got you arrested. The first time you brought him here I thought he didn't deserve you. That all that innocence was just an act, truth is you never deserved him. Mom and dad and fiz may feel sorry for you, maybe you have issues but frankly I don't give a fuck. Get help, get him to forgive you then maybe I might call you my brother again because now you're just an abuser." After that she left the table.

"Give her time she'll come around. Get all the help you need, saying sorry won't be enough. Don't call Harry, you've caused that boy enough grief as it is Louis. Anne called, said she appreciates the help over the year you and harry were together but they wont be needing it anymore. I don't understand Louis, your mother and I aren't violent people. What happened"

Louis was crying right now "I dont know dad, I really don't"

Felicite got up and went to hug Louis 

"Get help Louis please, I need my brother back. And I like harry, try to get him back please" Louis nodded

**

Monday morning Louis goes back to London. He finds Harry's credit cards next to the lamp and feels a lump in his throat. He shaves and goes out to get a hair cut. He buys pizza and beer and goes back to his flat. 

He goes to work the following day, he cant hide forever. Work is tolerable, he knows people are talking and staring. They know the wedding was cancelled, thankfully they don't know the reason. Liam comes to check up on him and Louis assures him he's okay, considering.

**

Liam's in bed with zayn, just talking about their days.

"Louis came to work today, clean and shaved, no smell of alcohol in his breath"

"Well good for him, harry is still not eating"

"I know you're not his fan at the moment"

"Understatement of the year"

"He will get help Zayn, and as his best friend I will support him till he beats this"

"Its not a disease liam, he's a jerk. Harry is my best friend and he's a mess so excuse me if I don't feel sorry for Louis. I can't just forgive him"

"Im not fighting with you about this Z, tell me about your day"

"I got the job, so I expect to be fully wined and dined tomorrow night"

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

"Just so you know, if you ever raise your hands on me I will chop your dick off faster than you can stutter an apology"

Liam laughs but he knows zayn isn't kidding

"Wouldn't dream of it"

The couple kiss and say goodnight

**

Zayn gets a call from harry Saturday asking him to come and bring liam with him, he also asks zayn to buy him a new phone and Chinese, he'll give him the money when they're in Cheshire. Harry also instrusts Zayn to not tell liam where they're going until they get there.

All the way there liam asks and zayn doesn't say anything then liam sees the sign

"You should've just said we were going to see Harry"

"He didn't want me to tell you"

"He thinks I tell Louis everything"

"Liam you do tell Louis everything"

They arrive in Harry's home and Anne welcomes them and takes the chinese takeaway from zayn. Harry comes down

"Hey liam, how are you" harry is looking better than the last time zayn saw him

"I'm okay, haven't seen you in a while" zayn looks at liam like 'really liam' liam just shrugs "how are you"

" I'm good, considering"  
Liam chuckles because what are the chances

"Zayn do you have what I asked you for" zayn hands over the package, "thank you. I called you guys here because I need to ask for a favour."

"Anything H" 

"I need you guys to drives Louis' car back to London, and give it to him,I can't drive it up there myself, also his phone."

Everyone was smiling, except for liam, and zayn nodded too quickly

"I think this is something you should do yourself Harry, its quite big" liam said

"So what, Louis could strangle him to death. No way he's getting near him again, I'll drive it harry" zayn smiled

Harry smiles back "Thank you Z, knew I could count on you"

"or harry you could go back to London with us, we'll be with you when you give Louis the keys then you can spent the night at our place and zayn will drive you up tomorrow. Are you just going to return everything he ever bought you like it meant nothing. Will you pack up all the clothes and call up a moving company and have them take the boxes to louis' house, is that it"

"Liam shut up"

Harry froze, gemma gave liam a deathly glare

"I get returning the car and credit cards, but a phone is personal. What do you expect Louis to do with your phone. You should get rid of it yourself" 

Harry was getting upset

"I won't return the clothes Liam. Clearly you're on his side and I get it, he's your best friend and business partner. Maybe he can use the phone to see I wasn't sleeping with anyone that wasn't him. You saw what he did to me liam, he put me through hell"

"I know harry. I'm not choosing sides, I just think-"

"Maybe you should stop thinking" Gemma sassed and liam felt uncomfortable.

Liam wanted to get up and wait in the car, but it would be disrespectful to Anne. He felt sorry for harry, but he also thought harry and Louis needed closure and harry should be the one returning the car. 

They ate and liam kept quiet. Gemma talked about work, she was no longer an assistant now she had her own class. Zayn and Harry talked about their excitement for work, new beginnings and all. Zayn and liam had to leave and harry thanked them again and hugged zayn. On the way to the car Zayn spoke up

"Was that really necessary Liam. He's been through a lot because of Louis. We wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for him"

"I know, but you all act like Louis is this evil person with no feelings"

"You have got to be kidding me Li"

"We'll talk about this when we're home. Will you follow me or should I follow you"

Zayn sighs, "I'll follow you"

The drive back to London is filled with thoughts on both parties. Will the break up between Louis and Harry cause a drift in their own relationship. Sure they are both sticking up for their best friends but this is not their fight.

**

Liam rings the bell at Louis' and Louis swears he sees harry's car behind Liam's and he blinked three times to make sure he's not dreaming. Is Harry coming back, did he forget something and now he's coming to fetch it only with the presence of liam and zayn as he doesn't trust Louis, which would be very understandable.

Louis' heart sank when only liam and zayn entered, no sign of harry. What was he expecting though, really. Liam saw Louis' face and wanted to hug him

"hey Li, what's up" you could just tell from Louis' tone he was sad

"Uh, Harry asked us to return the car. Process of letting go I figure"

"Oh, yeah okay" 

Okay now liam definitely wanted to hug Louis. Maybe to a lot of people Louis deserves this, but he's his best friend, he knows Louis and he won't abondon him when he needs him most

"He also said we should give you the phone back" liam looked at zayn and shook his head

"I don't want that, that's his phone, what am I supposed to do with it"

"I don't know Louis, maybe you could go through his texts and see he wasn't cheating on you. Just take it"

Louis took the phone and threw it across the room

"See that Liam, and you wanted Harry to come here himself"

"Thanks Liam, I got it from here"

"If you need anything, just call me Iou" 

"See you monday mate"

Liam and Zayn went to their car and not a single word was shared between the couple.

Louis opened up his laptop and started looking for the best psychologist he could talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions or suggestions, comment :) love jess x


	19. Louis sees someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis sees a therapist and Harry tells Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a psychology student so I'm apologising beforehand for any incorrect information. As always, don't hate me :)

Harry and the stranger were sitting across each other, Harry with a latte and the strange with hot chocolate

"So why were you crying"

"Bit forward aren't we"

"I'm an inquisitive person by nature Harry"

"I'm at a disadvantage here because I don't know your name, and even if you tell me, I don't know you well enough to tell you why I was crying"

"Huh, okay, I'm Tyler Ross, twenty five, only child, own a restaurant which I will take you to on our second date."

"Do all restaurant owners wear suits, and this is not a date"

"You paid for coffee so it's a date, and I am an accountant at an advertising company. What do you do"

"I'm a teacher and I don't own anything. You don't even know if I'm seeing someone for you to assume this is a date"

"Well are you seeing someone then"

"No"

"Can i have your number"

Harry was not having a bad time with Tyler but it was too soon for him to give out his number to a good looking stranger with blue eyes and had chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights in a quiff or anyone for that matter.

"No you can not," Harry saw the disappointment in Tyler's eyes and smiled a little, "but i will take yours"

Tyler's face lit up and he gave Harry his card.

"I'll call you when I am ready to hangout, but just as friends"

"I don't become friends with hot curly green eyed boys but as I hope I'll charm you enough for you to be my boyfriend, I'll bend the rules a little" 

Harry just laughed, coffee was a success he thinks. He forgot about Louis a little and the fact that he was crying 30 minutes ago. 

**

Louis has been seeing someone to help him deal with his demons. The first two sessions frustrated Louis because she wouldn't tell him whit'she wanted to hear. She would just listen to Louis talk and cry and never said anything.

A week went by and in that week Louis went to his weekly session. In last week's session she asked him, "why did you do those things to harry" and Louis said it was jealousy and work. Apparently that was not what she wanted to hear. Now it was a new week and as soon as Louis sat down...

"You will answer yes or no in my questions unless I state otherwise"

"okay"

"Can you cook or clean" "no"

"I take it Harry did all the housechores" "yes"

"Do you like being in a same sex relationship" "yes"

"Were you and harry equals in your relationship" "no"

"Do you like being in charge" "yes"

"Telling people what they can and can not do" "yes"

"Is it because of the money" "yes"

"okay Louis, did you always know you were gay" "no"

"Was harry your first boyfriend" "no"

"Did you hit your other boyfriends" "no"

"You loved buying things for harry, made you feel like a man" "yes"

"When you hit him, made you feel like a man" "yes"

"And you knew he wouldn't fight back" "yes"

"Why do you think he didn't fight" "I don't know"

"You like being respected" "who doesn't"

"Louis" "yes"

"Did you get respect at work after you took over" "no"

"That's when you started hitting harry regularly right" "yes"

"You didn't get respect at work so you demanded it at home. Harry never did anything wrong, you agree with that" "yes" 

"If you were Harry, would you have stayed with you" "no"

"Why do you think he stayed" "only Harry can answer that question"

"Louis, when you come out as gay, some people look at you in a different way, I get it. Call you names, and you are quite young to own your father's firm. I could be wrong but it seems like you were trying so hard at being this manly person that you ended up looking at Harry as a woman and wanted other people to look at him the same way. That you were the man of the house. The whole dynamics of your relationship screams heterosexual couple in the 1950s. He cooks, cleans, sleeps with you whenever you want while you work and bring home the money. The older men in your firm probably have families and their wives stay at home and look after the house and kids. You want them to look at you like a man and respect you that you were turning Harry into a woman in the process. You didn't want Harry to work because you were scared people would look at you as equals, which you should've been from the start. Harry is a man like you, why shouldn't he do everything you do. Even if Harry was a woman, you have no right to tell him what he can and can not do because of your insecurities. If he didn't want to work, it should have come from him. I take it you look up to your father, you aspire to be like him" 

Louis kept quiet 

"Louis, you're not a bad person, you just did bad things. Next week we'll talk about the rape, I want you to go home and think about it, also think about Harry, think about if he stayed with you out of love or out of fear. 

Louis just said thank you and got up. On his way home he thought about everything Dr Brown said and how it may be true. He just hated himself the more she spoke, he was making Harry the "woman" in the relationship, and that was the worst thing he could do. He was just as bad as everyone who called gay people insulting names, all those arrogant people who ask who's the woman in a gay relationship, because maybe it might be a little acceptable if it looks heterosexual even with two men involved. Louis got a call from Liam asking him to come over for dinner and he accepted, he really wasn't looking forward to going to his own house.

**

Harry was home after a long day at work and he had an appointment the following wednesday. He went to the bathroom, which he has been a lot lately and he was already sick of it. When he comes out he decides to texts Zayn, it's Friday so he can sleep over.

To Z: Hey zayn, can you come over. I finally went to the doctor and I need to talk to you, its some important need.

He proceeded to make dinner, and knew zayn was probably on his way assuming he was dying or something. 30 minutes later there was a bang on his door and he smiled to himself, typical Zayn.

"Harry what's wrong, its not cancer is it. Please tell me you're not dying Harry" 

"Hello Zayn I'm fine thank you how are you" 

"Harry now is not the time just spit it out"

"Im pregnant"

Zayn laughed and looked at Harry's serious face

"You're not serious are you"

"I am pregnant with Louis' child, I don't think I'd joke about that"

"Jesus Christ, Harry I thought you were dying but you were right, this is really big. Are you keeping it?

"How can you even ask me that, of course I'm keeping my baby" 

"Hey papabear I just had to make sure. Have you told your mom and gemma"

"No,I wanted to tell you first, and ask you for a favour"

"Anything H, always"

"Well when I found out last wednesday I was all alone and I didn't want an ultrasound because it was all too much to take in. I have an appointment next wednesday at 3 and I need you to come with him"

"Of course mate you dont even have to ask. How far along are you."

"I'm eleven weeks, meaning when I was starving myself after the wedding was called off I was starving my baby. i just want her to be healthy"

"Harry you didnt know okay, and how do you know its a her"

"Partenal instinct I guess, and I can't help but feel guilty Zayn. She's pretty strong for someone who was already in my belly when her father beat me up before graduation. It's a miracle she's alive Zayn and I just want to protect her from any harm now. After the doctor's visit I'll go home for the weekend, tell them everything."

Tears were forming in Harry's eyes as he was brushing his tummy when he wasn't even showing. He thought of how he could've lost her while he was curled up in a ball crying while Louis continued kicking him just nine weeks ago. Zayn saw Harry crying and hugged him

"Hey, H, you're not with that arsehole anymore."

"He's the other father Zayn, Louis has to know" 

"Maybe you should tell him when you're showing. I guess congratulations are in order, you'll make a great father"

"I hope so Z, I really do"

Harry dished up and they watched xfactor while zayn was talking about how much he was looking forward to being god father and favorite uncle.

**

Harry was in Louis' apartment, everything was just as he remembered it. 

"Take a sit Harry, you used to live here"

"I'd rather stand, thank you" 

"Suit yourself," Louis said sitting down, "so what brings you here"

"I have something to tell you and it's quite big. I expect you to have an open mind"

Louis looked at him and motioned him to go on

"I'm pregnant and it's yours"

Louis laughed, "You're joking right, men can't get pregnant"

"Lou I'm serious, you're going to be a father"

Louis stood up to where Harry was standing brushing his tummy. He started pushing him until harry fell on the couch

"Louis stop please, I'll just leave"

Harry stood up and Louis pushed him and he fell on the floor

"Louis please you'll hurt her. I understand if you don't want to be part of her life but just let me go"

"You think I'll just let you leave here with that abomination you call my child, no way Harry"

He started kicking Harry's stomach and Harry tried his best to block his stomach so Louis' feet didn't hurt his baby. Louis just continued to kick him and Harry was crying and screaming

"Louis please stop please you're hurting her"

"Good, it's what I want"

"Louis please I'm begging you, I won't tell people she's yours, just let me go"

Harry felt something wet in his pants, and when he took his hand to feel the wetness in his bum, he saw the red in his fingers. He started sobbing, he knew he lost his baby, there's nothing that could be done because it's not like Louis will take him to the hospital.

"Louis stop please stop please" Harry continued begging and when Louis saw the blood he laughed

"There's no baby, go back to wherever you came from and leave me alone"

Zayn was woken up by Harry's cries and movements next to him. He heard what harry kept repeating

"Louis please stop you're hurting her please stop"

"Harry, Harry wake up"

Harry woke up and pushed Zayn away "Get away from me, leave us alone"

"Harry, you just had a bad dream its me Zayn buddy"

"He was kicking my baby Z and I lost her. I can't lose her zayn I can't"

Harry looked like he saw a ghost, he was crying, literally shaking, and zayn thought he couldn't hate Louis anymore than he already did for what he's done to his best friend

"It was just a nightmare H, Louis will never hurt you again I promise, I'll make sure of it"

Zayn wiped Harry's tears away and rubbed his back till Harry went back to sleep

**

Zayn and Harry find themselves in doctor Carson's office. Harry will finally see his baby and he is pretty excited about it. He still thinks about his nightmare, about telling Louis. He knows how much Louis loves children, he saw how he was with his sisters, he wouldn't hurt their cupcake would he.

"Harry, the doctor's ready for you."

"Thank you" Harry said to the receptionist.

He walked in and Carson greeted them

"This must be the best friend"

"Yes, hi I'm Zayn"

"Nice to meet you Zayn. So Harry its been officially two weeks since I told you that you were pregnant. Do you still want to keep the baby"

Harry and Zayn looked at each other

"Yes I still want to keep her, now more than ever"

"You feel like its a girl"

Harry blushed and Zayn smiled at him "Its probably nothing and very stupid but I have this feeling that she's a she"

"Its not stupid at all Harry, you're the carrier, you just sense these things. Can you take your shirt off please and lay on the bed"

Harry did as he was instructed and Zayn stood by his side and held his hand to reassure him he was there. Harry wished it was Louis by his side, he knows he's stupid, feels pathetic even. But this is their first child together, Louis should be around for first everything.

"Okay Harry, this is going to feel a little bit cold but I want you to look at the screen"

Zayn saw the gel being squizzed onto Harry's belly and felt Harry squeeze his hand a little tighter. Doctor Carson moved the transducer around Harry's abdomen.

"That's your baby Harry, and we were right, you are in your 12th week. Your baby is the size of a passion fruit"

Harry was crying, and Zayn followed. He wanted to touch the ultra sound machine

"Zayn that's her, she's so tiny" Harry smiled through his tears

"Well since we're in week twelve, do you want to hear the heart beat and know the gender" 

"Can I hear her heartbeat so soon" 

"Yes harry, you can"

"We'd like to hear her heartbeat please, but don't tell us the gender. I want it to be a surprise"

"Totally understandable"

The room was queit and Harry heard it, they all heard it. It was getting really loud and doctor Carson was smiling. Harry and zayn were messes, just crying.

"Zayn, she's alive. She's a person I can hear her heart beat"

Zayn was just smiling at his best friend, seeing Harry happy made him happy. The sound was the most beautiful thing he's heard in his life

"Do you want a picture and a DVD"

"Yes please, can I have four pictures and two DVD copies"

"Yes Harry of course. Here's a tissue, clean up and get dressed"

Carson headed to the door and zayn looked at Harry with questioning eyes but figured to drop it for now

"Here then, I set up an appointment for friday, october 2nd.That's when you'll be in your second trimester. You should start showing pretty soon, and your baby can feel your hand when you put them on your stomach even if they can't kick yet. Avoid raw meat or fish, less coffee intake. Take your prenatal vitamins Harry please. Your baby is perfectly healthy Harry, no sign of chromosomal abnormalities."

Harry nodded and he was looking at the sonogram. "Thank you so much doctor Carson."

**

Zayn and Harry were sitting in Harry's couch eating.

"Thank you for coming with me Zayn, I couldn't have done it without you"

"Stop thanking me, I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to be there for you. She's so little" zayn was looking at the sonogram

"Zayn I know I'm asking a lot but please don't tell liam"

Zayn sighed "I hate lying to him H, our relationship is still on the rocks but I won't say anything."

Harry felt guilty, he knows how his breakup with Louis affected their best friends but he still needed to find a right time to tell louis. He couldn't take a chance and have Liam blab it out by accident.

"Thank you, I really appreciate your support on this zayn. I really wish you and liam work things out. I don't want me and Louis to break you up."

"Harry, its not your fault. Liam has been friends with Louis since they were in their diapers so I understand why he won't leave his side, just hurts knowing if it came down to it, he'd choose Louis over me"

"Zayn shut up, you know that's not true. Liam loves you so much, you guys have been together forever. I'll tell Louis the truth when I'm ready then you won't have to keep any thing from Liam"

"When do you plan on telling him, I mean, aren't you scared after that dream you had"

That nightmare still haunts him, and its what's stopping him from dialling Louis' number. 

"Well, I want to show first, and I'm going home this weekend. I'll show them the DVD, still can't believe there's a person growing inside of me Zayn"

"You're already glowing. Why did you ask for four sonograms"

"One's for the scrapbook, one for me to frame, one for mom and one for the godfather" harry smiled at zayn, hoping he would believe him, because honestly, one was for Louis, so was the other DVD. He just wants to show them to him, when he decided to tell him. If Louis reacts the way harry hopes deep down in his heart, then he wants Louis to not feel like he missed out on anything.

"Where will I hide it Harry, and thank you for making me godfather."

"You can put it in your wallet zayn, just hide it for a couple of months. And you deserve to be godfather, you've been here for me even when I was a jerk to you."

"That's what friends are for H. I have to go now though, don't want liam to think I'm cheating on him"

"Liam knows you would never, and thank you for today Zayn, I really needed it"

"Thank you Harry, that was one of the most beautiful things I've seen."

Zayn left and harry put the DVD on. If he cried over and over again when he heard his cupcake's (new nickname for the baby) heart beat, no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or what you wanna see or questions, please comment. Thank you for 100+ kudos and 5k+ hits, love you. Jess xx :) ultrasound http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GDRGt0ecti8


	20. harry visits home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes home and tell them everything, well almost. He sees louis for the time too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter, school work + writers block. Hope you enjoy x

Hary found himself on the train to Holmes Chapel, he could have just asked Zayn to drive him there but he needed to do this alone, he needed to tell his mom and sister alone, tell them everything. After Zayn had left him that wednesday, he just couldn't stop thinking about being pregnant. On thursday, everyone at work was looking at him like he was crazy, maybe because he ate like he had just found out food wouldn't exist for the next century, health freak Harry eating bacon. On the train, Harry wanted to brush his belly when he saw the pregnant woman sitting across him but he decided against it because it would be weird, even he knew that. Harry smiled at the stranger and the woman smiled back. Her belly was huge and Harry wanted to show already, wanted the glow. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the train stopped and he got out. He couldn't wait to tell his mom, but he was also worried about her reaction, Gemma's reaction. There weren't many cases of pregnant males and in a small town like Holmes Chapel, that would be a scandal. 

When he arrived home, he was welcomed with a hug and the smell of chocolate chip cookies. 

"Hi mom, how are you"

"I'm good baby, just about to start dinner. Why don't you put your bag in your room then you can come help me before your sister arrives"

"Okay yeah, what are we making"

"Pasta, you can make the sause from scratch, you make it better than me"

Harry and Anne were both laughing

"You're just saying that so I can help you"

"Maybe"

Harry made his way to his room and dropped his stuff before he made his way to the bathroom. He was loving being pregnant but the constant bathroom visits were already getting to him. After he was done with his business, he went down to the kitchen and saw Gemma was already home. He called her thursday morning and told her she was visiting their mom after work and staying for the weekend, and that she should be there too. When he walked in, he could hear them whispering and he knew it was about him. Today was the day he was gonna tell them everything, so he just made his presence be know.

When they were eating dinner, Harry and Gemma talked about their jobs, a few laughs here and there and Harry decided to wait till after dinner to talk. Him and Gemma did the dishes and afterwards they were all at the dining table with tea and cookies.

"So, uhm, I'm ready to talk about Louis and everything"

"You don't have to do that now Harry, we can talk tomorrow"

"No mum, I want to get this out of my chest"

Anne and Gemma looked at him and he smiled at them, easing the tension

"Okay, please don't interrupt me or cry, you can ask questions after I'm done. So, like the first time it started was after I brought Louis here, and he met Niall. I was on the phone with Niall and he slapped me, he was angry about something at work I guess. He was jealous of him too, said he wanted me back, that was when he came on campus to have lunch with me and found me with Niall. Louis was threatened by Niall, maybe it's because he was my first boyfriend. He wanted me to spend christmas at his, because he knew Niall would be home and we're neighbours so thats why he sacrificed spending time with his family and came to check up on me. Niall confronted him about making me block his calls and text, when it was actually Louis who did that. I heard him brag to Niall about taking my virginity and I just felt so cheap, hurt mostly, so I unblocked Niall, because he was right, Louis didn't own me and he couldn't tell me who to be friends with. After a few days back in London, we had a fight about Niall and he hit me again. The trip to New York was to apologise for that, but he hit me there again, that night Gem and I went out, because he couldn't reach me on my phone, then he broke it. Louis was just a jealous person, he hit me when he saw a picture of me snogging a classmate at a party and Liam just laughed Zayn's pictures off. I was so jealous of their relationship, they understood each other. After that it became regular, especially if he had a bad day at work, I'd get it. I don't know why I didn't leave him, then he proposed. I didn't want to say yes, but I didn't wanna embarrass Louis, not after everything he had done for us you know. The day you came over mom, when I asked you about my "friend", that was the day I found him with someone else. I told Zayn after we went to a party and I didn't wanna go home, and when Louis found out it was the worst day of my life, thinking about it still hurts. The worst thing is I blamed Zayn for everything, and myself, never Louis."

Harry wasn't the only one crying then, and Harry thought back to the night the person he loved with everything he had raped him. He saw the way his mom and sister were crying, and he knew they hated Louis already, and he decided not to tell them about Louis forcing himself on him.

"He loved me in his way, we had great days together, days I didn't think I deserved him, couldn't believe he chose me, then he'd just snap. I went to stay with Zayn and Liam for a while, but when my credit cards stopped working I went to talk to him, scared he'd do the same to you guys. I ended up going back. We were happy after that, had little arguments, but never resulted to anything physical. He didn't want me to work, I was supposed to get a degree then stay home and do nothing, when he found out I had been offered a job from Liam, he was angry, and he did it again, then he apologised and told me he just wanted us to start a family after the wedding and he wants the kids to not get used to nannies, if only he knew." Harry chuckled between his tears, and he saw that Gemma was boiling, he knew she wanted to yell at him, maybe his mom wanted to yell too, but he wasnt done yet. "so I got my degree, and I was getting ready to be his husband and well, we're here now"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, why did you stay with him Harry"

"I was scared, scared of what you'd think, scared of him if he knew i told people. I don't know why I stayed, except for that I hoped he'd be the old Louis, the Louis I fell inlove with"

"I want to kill him Harry"

"Gemma you really should stop saying that, if something happens to Louis you'd be the prime suspect. Harry baby, I don't know why you didn't tell us sooner, I feel like I have failed you as a mother. I should've known, and you had to go through that all alone. I am so sorry baby, but Louis is your past now. He'll never hurt you again"

"Mom, its not your fault really, I am a grown up I should have left him after the first blow. And Gemma stop with the death threats, I don't want Louis dead or you in jail, especially not now"

"But the world would be a better place with arseholes like him gone"

"Language"

"Sorry mom, I'm just so pissed this happened to my little brother"

"Well, I have to tell you something. I-" 

Harry couldn't even finish before he found himself rushing upstairs to the bathroom and throwing up his dinner. He got up and washed his mouth, then went to his bag and got the sonogram picture and dvd. He walked downstairs and saw worried looks between his mom and sister, both asking him if he was okay.

"I'm fine mom, I promise. Well I didn't get to finish, as I was saying Gemma. I'm not just your little brother anymore," he looked at them as saw confused looks on their faces, and before Gemma could speak, he put the picture on the table, "I'm your pregnant little brother"

Anne and Gemma gasped, both rushing to grab the picture and looked at it, then at Harry, then the picture again. Harry was starting to get worried, he wanted them to say something, anything well as long as it was good. He put his hand on his stomach and both his mom and sister reached for him and hugged him while crying, and it were happy tears this time

"I cant believe I'm gonna be a grandmother, ,my baby is all grown up"

"I'll be an aunt, oh my god Harry, how are you feeling, when did you find out"

Harry took a deep breath before he spoke

"I was so scared you guys would be freaked out, I know there aren't a lot of pregnant men walking around but"

"That,s crazy Harry, we love you and that little person growing inside you even more"

"Thank you mom, and you too gem, and I'm begging you to not kill her father"

"Oh now I know what you meant earlier, with the not now"

"Yeah, and I havent told him yet, I don't know how to tell him"

"Are you going to tell him after everything"

"Well yes, seeing he's the father. I can't take that away from him and we live in the same city Gem, what if he sees me or hears it from someone."

"Harry's right Gemma, Louis has to know. But we won' t let you go alone when you tell him, I don't think I can trust him again"

Harry sighed, he expected this

"I still can' t believe I' m going to be a nana, Gemma take notes from Harry"

"Not happening mom, little Harry here is growing up for the both of us"

"Whatever, anyway I brought you guys the dvd so you could like hear her heartbeat. Zayn cried like a baby when we were at the doctor's but don't tell him I told you that"

Anne and Gemma both reached to snatched the dvd from Harry but Anne won. They all cried when they heard it, and the fact that Harry was seeing it for the hundredth time didn't matter. The heart beat made it more real, and he brushed his belly and smiled to himself. Louis my have made his life sad but he gave him the greatest gift.

##

Louis was enjoying a saturday with Liam and Zayn, well Liam as Zayn was ignoring him. Louis and Liam were palying fifa and Zayn asked to be excused to catch up on his work.

"He hates me, doesn' t he"

"No, he just hates the situation. Harry is his friend after all"

"I wouldn't blame him you know, I know I fucked up and I wish I could like see Harry, just to apologise"

"Are you sure that' s a good idea, shouldn' t you finish your therapy before you contact him or something"

"No Liam, I just want to apologise not get back together, that is part of the process. How are you and Zayn"

"We're coping, I don't know Louis but I feel like im losing him. He's closing off on me and I feel like he's keeping something from me"

"It's probably just work Li, don't let what happened between Harry and me affect you guys, I'm not worth your relationship"

"I know Lou but like I can't even mention you without him snapping, like I get you were wrong, I'm not defending you"

Louis saw how troubled Liam was and he knew how much Zayn meant to Liam, and he couldn't put his best friend through that. Him and Liam ordered pizza and Zayn decided to join them. It was so strange starting up a conversation with Zayn, and he just wanted to ask if Harry was okay. Liam told him about Harry working in London, but they both didn't know where he was staying and they both knew Zayn knew, but he wasn't going to push it though. They ended up watching Friends until Louis told them he was leaving.

##

Louis arrived in his flat and it felt so empty and cold. He misses Harry, misses his smell, curls, misses his cooking but he knows he needs to get better for them. He decides to take a shower before he went to sleep. Him and Harry needed this, this space. He just hoped Harry would wait for him, because he was getting help to be better for Harry, for them. It has become a routine now where he uses the shampoo Harry used, he needs to smell him in their, wait, his bed. After his shower he goes to his bed and it's so cold, he could easily get someone to fuck every night but he wasn't feeling it, no one could be Harry. No one was as beautiful and kind as his Harry. He went to sleep and if he dreamt of Harry nobody had to know.

##

Harry arrived in his flat after a lovely weekend with his mother and sister. All they could talk about was the baby and Harry felt such relief that his mother didn't bring up Louis. He could see Anne wanted to ask about Louis more and Harry just wasn't ready to talk about it. His flat was too small to raise a child in. He probably would have to ask Gemma if they could rent a bigger flat, or he could save up and get a 2 bedroom one. His mom will stay with him after birth of course so he could get help.

Still he couldn't help but feel guilty, he was making plans with his family while the other person who mattered had no clue. Louis was missing out on fatherhood and he still didn't know what it would mean if he told him. Surely Louis would want to be involved, but he was still wondering how it would work out. On the other hand he wanted to tell Louis so Zayn wouldn't have to keep hiding things from his boyfriend, his problems have caused them enough problems already. After he threw his bag on his bed and put the leftovers his mom insisted he took with him, he scrolled down to a contact he didn't think he'd call soon but he had nothing to lose.

The phone rang a while before he heard the other person answer

"Uhm.. Hi Tyler, I don't know if you remember me but it's me Harry"

"Harry.. sorry I have no idea who you are"

Harry felt his heart drop, was he that forgettable. He was still trying to figure out a way to politely apologise before he hung up when Tyler interrupted him

"Just playing with you mate, totally got you for making me wait this long for a call from the cute boy who took me out on a coffee date"

Harry couldn't believe it, if Tyler was in the same room as him he would probably lightly punch him on the arm but he couldn't help but smile

"I totally hate you right now, you're making me regret this call"

Tyler laughed "I would kill to see your face right now"

"My face wants to kill you right now and I didn't take you on a date"

"You're breaking my heart here Harry"

"You derserve it" Harry questioned what he would say next, he had zero experience on asking a guy out but he was going to try it anyway "Uhm, I was wondering if you wanna grab a bite some time Friday, if you're not too busy or anything"

He intantly shut his eyes and waited for what seemed like forever for Tyler's answer. If he said no he would simply hang up and pretend he didn't just make a fool of himself

"I'd love to, just pick any time after three and text me the address"

Harry just grinned and bit his lip, "okay I'll text you. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your Sunday"

"I certainly will now, bye Harry"

"Bye Tyler"

Harry hung up and what did he just do. It's just a bite with a potential friend that's all, no need to freak Harry. Take your mind off Louis or being pregnant, just a bite.

##

Four week later and Harry has been on 5 dates with Tyler, and they were just friends, friends yes. He remember the first dinner date they went to, Tyler closed his restuarant just to dine with Harry, no interruptions, normal friends do that. Harry of course opted for juice, saying he didn't want to get drunk and embarrass himself and when Tyler insisted he politely declined, "I have papers to grade tomorrow, want to be on my top form" real smooth Harry, you teach 8 year olds for God's sake. He was starting to show, but his shirts were hiding it well. Gemma accompanied him to his last appointment and he knew he had to tell Louis. On his and Tyler's last "friends" date, he let Tyler in his very very small flat and he felt intimidated because Tyler lived in a beautiful condo. They got to know each other a lot, talking about their families and exchanging embarrasing moments, and all uni experiences. All Tyler knew was Harry that Harry got out of a serious relationship, he didn't have to know everything right now, especially that he was engaged. Zayn and Gemma knew about Tyler and they were encouraging it, bad influences they are. Harry couldn't have a boyfriend, he was pregnant which meant no sex for 3 years, unless he was in a commited relationship that is and Tyler had no idea he was pregnant, what if he got freaked out. And he has yet to tell Louis, the actual father of his child, not a guy he fancies and hasn't even kissed yet because he didn't was to send the wrong signal. 

He had decided to go shopping, get some new jeans which he weren't tight, some sweats and shirts. When he went to Tesco to do a little bit of grocery shopping, fill his fridge with fruits and yoghurts and juice, he saw Louis. He felt the air get knocked out of his lungs. He hid in the cereal aisle until Louis left the check out point. He had to rush to the bathroom soon, wash his face and make himself presentable before he got in a cab. He wasn't even in the mood to continue shopping anymore, he abondoned his shopping cart and when he stepped out it turned out Louis was still in the parking area. And thats when their eyes met and Harry literally begged the ground to swallow him right there and then. Louis looked like he had just seen a ghost, and dropped his bags which were propably full of junk because this was Louis, who always put unnecessary snacks in their cart everytime they went shopping. They seemed to have a staring contest going until Louis decided to take a step forward and that seemed to do it for Harry, he broke eye contact and ran away from Louis. Louis looked at him and god did he want to run after Harry but if Harry didn't want to speak to him, he was going to respect it. Harry just ran away from him and he wanted to cry right there and then but decided to get in his car and drive straight to his flat right after he texted Liam to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucked.. Should I make Harry/Tyler happen, would be fun to write. Please comment I love feedback xx :)


	21. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry /finally/ tells Louis *wipes forehead*

Harry has been panicking since he saw Louis, he's 17 weeks along and showing, he needs to tell him before he bumps into Louis again. He still knows Louis' number off by heart, after he tells Louis he can Tyler and his coworkers, his mom will finally let the Louis case go.

He's been toying with his phone not really sure what to say, he hasn't spoken to Louis in months, he wasn't even man enough to return Louis' car himself or pack his own clothes. 'get yourself together Harry' he says out loud to himself, he types in Louis' number and waits anxiously for him to pick up. Louis' phone rings a couple of times then straight to voicemail, so he leaves it and makes himself a snack. His appetite has increased and he has put on some weight. Harry's really thankful it's fall season, his jumpers and coats are hiding his fat away. He's irritated, his feet ache and he could use a back massage.

## 

Louis hasn't been himself since he saw Harry, in his last session he talked about it with his doctor. Dr Brown told Louis to not push it, let Harry come to him when he's ready. He kept himself busy with work, he was that close to Harry and he couldn't touch him. He can't get over how beautiful Harry looked, like he was even more beautiful than he ever was when they were together, those were his exacts words to Liam when he found him in his flat that day. "It's not even the hair Li, which he has grown out, he was glowing, I've never seen him like that before". 

He's in a meeting when his phone buzzes, he quickly apologises before he puts it on silent and puts it back in his pocket. He doesn't recognise the number so if it's important, they'll call back or call his office.

##

Louis is home after a long day and all he wants to do is shower and eat. Luckily he still has leftovers from the previous night and he grabs a beer. He decides to put on a movie, not really paying attention to it but it's less quiet in the house, mission accomplished. His phone rings again and he realises it's the number from this afternoon, he lowers the tv volume as he answers

"Hello"

"Hi Louis" and Louis freezes, he knows that voice, he lived with that voice. He puts his beer bottle down and sits up straight as if Harry can see him

"Harry" then there's silence, what does he even say

"I need to talk to you, is Saturday okay" okay, straight to the point, no small talk. 'don't push it' Louis thinks to himself

"Eh, yeah sure, saturday is good."

"I'll text you the time and place, have a good night"

"Yeah thanks, you too. It was nice hearin-" the line gets cuts. And Louis doesn't know if he should be more happy that Harry called him and wants to speak to him or he should be sad because that's not Harry he knows, his voice was cold, no affection. Louis chooses the former, now all he cares about is what Harry wants to talk about

##

"Was that really necessary Gemma, he was still talking"

"He was gonna say it was nice talking to you, what were you gonna say after, nothing"

Harry looks at his sister and maybe she's right. He went over to Gemma's for dinner, and told her about seeing Louis and calling him in the afternoon. Gemma insisted they call Louis again, putting the phone on speaker

"So where are you meeting him Saturday, since I have plans, you can call Zayn to meet Louis together or if he's busy I'll cancel mine"

Harry knows she means well but seriously, she's drowning him, he can take care of himself

"Was thinking at mine or his, alone. I can't really drop the news of me carrying his child in a public place or with my sister around" Gemma stops what she's doing and looks at Harry like he's a mad man

"You can't be serious, you can't trust him"

Harry rolls his eyes "It's not like he's going to kill his child"

"Seriously Harry, you were with him while he was abusing you, I don't know if I can even trust you with him alone"

"I'm not getting back together with him"

"He manipulated you when you went to stay with Zayn"

"Geez Gem, I'm not the same person anymore, you're just like Louis right now, telling me what I can and can't do. I will meet Louis at his and I will report back to you if it makes you happy"

Harry has his back to Gemma so he doesn't see the hurt on her face, but gosh when will they trust him to make adult decisions if they're treating him like a baby. Gemma apologises queitly and Harry turns around to look at her, instantly regretting his outburst

"I'm sorry, you don't deserve that. Just trust me please"

Gemma nods "It's just he hurt you H, he hurt you and you didn't tell anyone and when you finally did he hurt you even more. I don't want to think of what would've happened to you if he didn't break the engagement. I just want you to be safe"

Harry feels guilty, he just compared his sister to Louis, what is he thinking "I'll be safe I promise, everything will go fine. I don't want to fight with you about Louis, can we talk about something else"

"Yes, Tyler, what gives"

Harry is laughing at his sister, clearly his love life is the only thing interesting "I was thinking work, baby names, watch a movie, no boys tonight please. I haven't even told Louis I'm pregnant, Tyler is another problem"

"Fine, baby names it is, but as soon as you tell Louis tell Tyler, he's a nice guy and you deserve that"

"Fine"

##

Louis is cleaning his flat, well only kitchen and living room, taking trash outside. He got a text from Harry previous night telling him he's coming over at three. He looks around and he thinks he did a decent job, no takeout boxes or beer bottles, floor mopped and yeah, he should take a shower. It's almost 2:30 when he's done, just put on some music and waiting for Harry.

He hears the buzz and opens the gate, and Harry comes in. It's windy outside, and Harry is wearing blue jeans, ripped at the knees and a black jacket, grey scarf. Louis is still staring at him because he can't get over the beauty, and how do they even greet each other. Too soon for hugs but a handshake doesn't seem right, so they settle for 'Hi's and Harry finds the couch and puts and takes out a little album and puts it on the table, the little albums that take only 10 pictures. It only has a few pictures from marked how far along the baby is in weeks.

"Can I get you something to drink"

"No thanks, I'm fine"

Louis sits on the sofa opposite Harry, awkward silence

"You look good"

"Thanks, you too. See you're still too lazy to shave"

Louis laughs "See you still have nothing to shave"

Harry smiles, okay, so far so good. He looks around, sees pictures of him and Louis are gone, just pictures of Louis with his family in the living room. He wonders if the ones in their,scratch that, Louis' bedroom are gone too, and where to.

"You cleaned"

"Oh yeah, tried to" Louis' palms are sweating and it's not warm outside

"This feel weird" Louis nods, not really sure what to say next

"So I said I wanted to talk"

"Yep"

"I don't know how to tell you this but-" Louis looks at him scared, then Harry shoves the album to Louis' side and waits

Louis opens the album and he's confused at first then he widens his eyes. They both look at each other and Louis is crying

"You are-" Harry nods

"And it's-" Harry nods again, this time smiling

Louis stands up and rushes over to Harry's side, Harry is standing up too then they're hugging. Louis is clinging to Harry and Harry steps back, touching his stomach, bending a little

"Did I hurt you, I'm sorry I-" Harry puts his hand up then takes off his jackets. He takes Louis' hand and they're both crying messes.

"She's kicking Lou, this is the first time it's a definite kick. I've been feeling light movements but now she's kicking oh god" They're smiling at each other, then there's kissing, not really sure who made the first move. Harry pulls away first, looking at Louis

"Shouldnt have done that, I'm so sorry"

"I'm seeing someone" Harry blurts out and Louis looks at him like a kicked puppy

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for the kiss." silence again and gosh Harry is tired of tip toeing around Louis

"What kiss" and Harry smiles, Louis goes along with it

"Could we like, go grab something to eat, I'm craving a burger and we have so much to talk about"

"Let me grab my keys and wallet"

"Sure"

##

It's Sunday afternoon, Zayn and Gemma are in Harry's flat, as promised Harry is going over the details

"I told him I'm seeing someone"

"You kissed!!!"

"It was a spur of the moment thing, I TOLD HIM I'M SEEING SOMEONE. I mean I like Tyler, but what if he thinks I'm a freak when I tell him, or he doesn't wanna get involved with someone who's pregnant, what am I gonna do"

Harry is rambling, he's nervous "What were you thinking when you lied to him"

"I wasn't thinking, that's the problem" he's pacing up and down, hands in his hair

"How did he react"

"He was sad then apologised for the kiss" Harry finally sits down, Gemma is smiling

"Serves him right, now you just have to tell Tyler then we'll be good"

Harry sighs "Yeah I guess, I'm screwed. Now, Gemma feet and Zayn back"

Zayn groans going to the bathroom to get the lotion to massage Harry

"This is why you need a boyfriend"

##

Liam is at Louis', they're watching the dvd and Louis still can't believe it, he watched it before he went to sleep and he's watching it again. The sound of the heartbeat is the most beautiful thing he's ever heard

"So he's pregnant, you're gonna be a father"

"I'm going to be a dad yep, it feels surreal"

"So what happened"

"Well after I made an idiot of myself and kissed him, I apologised"

"But did he kiss you back"

"He did, then he pulled away and told me he had a boyfriend"

"What happened after you left Lou"

"We went to get a burger and talked about the pregnancy, when he found out and he tells me it's a girl, I'm secretly hoping for a boy"

Louis can read Liam like a book, and he knows he wants to ask him something "Go ahead"

"You didn't talk about your breakup, whose last name the kid is gonna take and that stuff"

"No Li, I had just found out I'm going to be a dad, depressing shit will come later. I'm taking him to his appointment next Friday"

"I'm seriously happy for you Louis, all grown up."

Louis is smiling at Liam and Liam looks at him

"What is it, tell me"

"I finally did it"

"You did"

"Yeah man, and he said yes"

Louis and Liam embrace in a hug

"I'm so happy for you Li, now who's all grown up"

##

"Then I asked him if he wants to come to the doctor with me and he said yes, after he dropped me home. Before you fight me, yes I know what I'm doing. She's his child as much as she's mine, he deserves to see her grow"

Zayn and Gemma look at him and nod

"Well I have news of my own" Harry and Gemma look at Zayn, and maybe they were too wrapped up in Harry's news, not paying attention to Zayn's left hand, but now Zayn is flashing it in their faces

"I'm getting married"

"He proposed"

"Yes it was so beautiful, I am marrying Liam Payne"

"I'm so happy for you Zayn, you deserve this so much, both you and Liam"

They all hug and Harry gets bestman role, as expected

##

It should feel weird, being in the car with Louis going to the doctor but it doesn't, it feels perfect. Harry tries to block out those thoughts, thinks about the dinner he's going to cook Sunday for Tyler, and tell him about the pregnancy. And Louis is back in the picture for the child, not him, so Harry should really think about other things than Louis, like planning Zayn's engagement party.

"We're here" he tells Louis, then Louis parks the car and waits for Harry to get out of the car and lead the way

Harry is welcomed by the receptionist and heads straight to the doctor's office

"Harry how are you today" the doctor is smiling at them, "and who did you bring this week"

"My back is killing me, and this is Louis, the father"

"Oh, well welcome mr-"

"Louis is just fine, thank you"

"'kay then, Harry you know the drill" Harry takes off his jumper and tshirt, and he still isn't used to how cold the gel is. Louis takes his hand and they share a moment, befoe getting interrupted by the doctor

"There she is, she's getting big isn't she Harry" Louis is in awe, actual person growing inside of Harry, person he has to be responsible for, he looks down at Harry then the screen

"Have you felt any movements"

"Yes, felt a kick last week and during the week too, lots of movement, very active this one"

Dr Carson laughs "Good good, nothing irregular?"

"Heartburns, feeling bloated, unhealthy cravings but yeah, those I can handle. It's the back pain and ankle swelling that I get on my nerves"

"It's all normal, sorry about that. aw look at that, she's yawning. You should try talking to her more often now, she can hear sounds and is more concious of her surrounding, so she might move when you place your hand in your tummy"

"Can't wait" Harry is grinning, Louis is still taking this all in. Harry is cleaning up and getting dressed 

"Harry continue taking your vitamins, your prenatals and avoid spicy food. Some people say pineapple helps, or drink milk for the heartburn. Louis your job is to rub his back and feet, run him a bath, take more work around the house okay"

Louis nods "Oh uhm yeah okay" Harry rolls his eyes fondly

"We're not back together, but I'm getting the massages occasionally"

"Oh sorry, my mistake"

"It's okay" Louis brushes him off

"I'm setting an appointment for you November 8th, at three. You'll already be off from work yeah"

"Yes, thank you so much"

"Always a pleasure, see you in three weeks"

They walk out of the clinic and head to a nearby restuarant

"I wanna do that you know, be there for you and give you those massages and talk to the baby and stuff"

Harry stiffens in his seat "It's too soon Louis, like I want you to be involved but only with the baby."

"Okay, I understand" Louis looks at the menu and Harry insists he looks at him

"I can set up some days you can come by and talk to her, but that's it. We're not there yet, you rubbing my back and stuff"

Louis nods, he gets it "Boyfriend I know I know"

Harry wants to correct him, tell him it's actually Gemma but lets it go

"So Zayn and Liam's engagement party, what do you think we should do" changing the topic, smooth Harry

"Get drunk what else, well except for you"

"Whatever, it's all your fault. Remember our engagement party"

"How could I forget, kept everyone up all night"

Harry blushes,"Good times" then he clears his throat "could you ask Jay for some caterers numbers, and the people she hired for deco"

"Done"

They continue to discuss Zayn and Liam, work and Louis drives Harry home

##

Telling Tyler was over and done with, and he was okay with it, and they kissed. Kissing Tyler was different from kissing Louis, maybe it's because he was used to Louis but he'll get used to Tyler too. When he kissed Louis a few weeks back, he felt shivers down his spine but he's not going to dwell on that.

He blurts it out in the staff room when they're having lunch, he knows he's big and he can't hide it anymore. How else will he explain getting a round stomach while his legs remain skinny. They're all okay with it, he gets congratulations and he's happy.

Tyler is good, brings him lunch almost everytime he can and isn't tied up at work, and the best thing about him is he can cook. So when Harry goes to Tyler's to spend the night, he knows he's getting a homecooked meal or Tyler will bring something from the restuarant cooked especially for Harry. They're not even having sex, a couple of handjobs and blowjobs, that's it.

##

Few weeks pass by, and Harry is getting embarrassed at work. Some days both Louis and Tyler come and bring him lunch and he ends up giving up one away, he gets teased a lot by Miranda, a coworker he has gotten close with.

"Gonna get myself knocked up, have cute rich men falling at my feet like little Harry here"

And Harry is tired of explaining the same thing over and over again "No that's the boyfriend" "No he's the father" and gives the same answer to why he's not with the father "It's complicated"

##

His emotions are all over the place, Anne is visiting and at 24 weeks he's getting all types of test, he's feeling like a lab rat. He already talked to his doctor and they scheduled a C-section as his birth plan. The nausea is back, back aches, his breathing is cut short and he feels like a whale. Sometimes he sleeps in class and he's stressed because he should be getting a bigger flat, painting the nursery and he can't decide if he wants the child to just be Tomlinson, Styles or Styles-Tomlinson. 

When Brian came to class one day, he gave him homebaked cookies. When Harry asked him why, Brian simply said "I told my mummy your stomach is as big as hers and she says I should give you these" and Harry is crying, now the kids are blaming Bryan for making Harry sad and Harry tells them it's happy tears, it's when he decided Brian would be his favourite for the rest of the remaining school year.

It's the weekend and since his mom is already in town, might as well have dinner with Tyler. So Anne, Gemma, Harry and Tyler are all out for dinner, and Anne is getting to know him. Harry knows his mom, and as Gemma sings Tyler's praises, Anne just makes humming noises and nods. Tyler drops them off at Gemma's, Harry's apartment is too small for them, at least Gemma has two bedrooms. They make tea and when Gemma is off to bed, it gives Anne a chance to talk with Harry

"He looks like a nice guy"

"Mmhh, he is"

"Do you love him"

Harry turns to look at his mom "I like him, a lot"

"But"

"There's no buts, he makes me happy"

"Okay then you know I only care about your hapiness baby"

"I know mom, something on your mind?"

"No, it's nothing"

"He's good for me mom, he's what I need. Goodnight"

"Night Harry"

Truth is Anne is trying to bring up living arrangements with Harry, because three weeks ago he got a call from Jay saying she and Mark want to be involved in their grandchild's wellbeing and they have already bought a three bedroom house for Harry in the quiet side of London, because he can't really raise a new born in the city. She doesn't know how Harry will react to getting help from Louis' parents, because Harry doesn't want to talk about anything now, just taking baby name suggestions.

##

Week 25 is even more tests, but luckily they come back normal. Louis took him to the appointment, and it's a Wednesday so it's his day to talk to the baby. The doctor said it's the perfect time to start singing because the baby is starting to recognise voices.

Harry is tired and sleepy, he even let Louis rub his feet. Louis picked up dinner on their way back and after they ate Harry goes to his bed, saying it's okay for Louis to come in. It's the last week of school before Christmas break, and he still has to get Louis' present. They aren't talking much, Louis can tell Harry is in a mood. After they get comfortable on bed, Louis starts singing as Harry closes his eyes

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

 

Harry snaps his eyes open, and he's about to cry because Louis has no right, and he wants to scream at the baby to stop moving and kicking him. He tries to stay still, as the tears stream down his face

 

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must leave with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears

 

"Please stop" Harry is full out sobbing "you can't take the pain away now stop"

"Haz-"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SING THAT SONG, NO RIGHT. GET OUT"

"Harry please I just-"

"You what, you think you can just sing a song and everything is okay. You put me through hell Louis, a song won't fix that. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, GO"

Harry's body is trembling, and Louis wants to get him to calm down, tell him it's not good for the baby. 

"I'm sorry"

Harry loses it at that, and tries to sit up, shooting pain in his leg and he cries

"Just go please, the only thing that will be good for me is if you leave"

"I can't leave you like this"

"I'll call Tyler, go now"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I was singing for the baby"

"You didn't mean to hurt me when, that night you first hit me, when you raped me, when you decided you were tired of being an arsehole after I have given you everything I am, everything I had and dumped me in front of everyone we know, just a day before our wedding, or now, being here when I'm telling you to leave"

Louis is crying, he doesn't even know where to begin

"Get out" Louis nods and takes his jacket from the chair. He doesn't know what to say to Harry so he just leaves. 

And if Harry doesn't really text Tyler to come over and goes to sleep crying, no one has to know. If Louis cries in his car a full hour before he drives to his flat, gets drunk and goes to sleep a crying mess too, no one has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope it didn't suck too much. I love hearing your thoughts so please comments :) kudos are welcome, jess xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits louis for his birthday

Harry was pacing up and down his apartment, more like waddling. He was getting ready to go home, just be away from London and everyone there. The only thing on his mind was to get home and cry to his mom, just cry and not explain anything. It's been two days since the Louis incident, and it's all he can think about. He's not expecting anyone until later that day, which would be Zayn to drive him to Cheshire, so when he hears the knock on the door he's a little surprised. His eyes are still a little red from the crying. All he wants to do is call Louis, talk to him. They're having a child together and they have to talk about their past, to look forward to whatever future their little cupcake will bring them. He's done packing, he finished the previous night while crying his eyes out. Now he's just making sure he didn't forget anything.

"It's open" he says not even looking at who it was. If it was a burglar, they wouldn't get much except his laptop and phone, whatever. 

"Hey" it sounds hesitant, and he spins around and immediately feels guilty. There stood Tyler, with a takeaway bag and Harry launches himself at him. Tyler hugs Harry back, and he notices his eyes were bloodshot.

Harry just stays in Tyler's arms and doesn't say anything, just inhales his scent and god, one thing familiar. And now they're kissing, and fuck Harry didn't know how much he needed to be held until Tyler was there. He spent two nights crying himself to sleep, just brushing his tummy. 

Tyler pulls away and Harry releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding "Babe, breathe. Are you okay"

Harry feels his cheeks heat up, and he's not okay, can't he see that. "I'm fine, sorry for throwing myself at you like that" he immediately looks down and heads to his tiny kitchen.

"Hey hey, what's wrong" Tyler walks to Harry and wraps his arms around him, "I can tell you've been crying"

"How do you know I was crying"

"First day we met remember, now tell me what's wrong"

Harry sighs, there's no getting out of this, he could lie, say it's hormones but he decides to just be honest

"It's Louis"

Tyler drops his hands from Harry's waist and turns Harry around to face him. "What did he do, do I need to kick his arse"

"No, no fighting please. He tried to apologise for things he did to me in the past and it made me upset. He didn't say it to me, he pretended to be singing to our baby and I told him to leave"

Tyler makes a humming noise, can see Harry is still a little upset. Truth is he does feel threatened by Louis, he always will. Harry doesn't give him any reason to be though, it's all his insecurities. And he is the father of Harry's child, nothing he can change about that. 

"Sorry I shouldn't be talking about Louis to you, I'm such an idiot" Harry has an apologetic face and Tyler shrugs it off.

"It's okay, you never told me what it is exactly that made you break up"

Harry tenses up, he remembers telling Tyler they just broke up because in the end their relationship was bad for the both of them, he's not ready to tell him that he was physically abused by the father of his child, it's not something he'd like to advertise thank you very much.

"Just turned out we brought the best and worst in each other, nothing to explain. How are you, how was work" Harry can see Tyler wants to ask more, the way he's looking at him, with one eyebrow raised, but he lets it go and Harry thanks his lucky starts on the inside. 

Tyler takes off his jacket and tells Harry about the past two days, how he tried to get in touch with him but his phone was on voicemail. The guilt comes back to Harry, he saw Tyler's missed calls, along with Zayn's, Gemma's and his mum. 

"I didn't wanna show up at your work, in case you needed space for a day or so. But you're leaving for two weeks and you didn't reply any of my calls so here I am" Tyler shrugs nonchalantly, like it's no big deal. 

"I'm sorry, I was trying to avoid calls from Louis and I was really mad. I didn't feel like talking to anyone" he doesn't look Tyler in the eye, knows he's not a very good liar. Truth is Harry kept his phone on for the rest of Wednesday night, hoping for a call from Louis, or even a text. He wasn't going to answer it, he just wanted to know Louis was trying to check if he was okay or something. When he woke up Thursday morning and saw nothing, he switched his phone off, hurt and got ready for work. He only turned it back on today after work and that was to tell Zayn to bring him prenatals so he doesn't run out while at his mom's, he's not in the mood to go to the pharmacy. He felt a sting in his heart when there was still nothing from Louis, not even one text. Sitting on his couch now, with Tyler, he decides to pay attention to the man who cared about him and his well-being.

"Let's not talk about Louis right now, this is the last time I'm seeing you this year. Let's make the most of it" then they were kissing, it was desperate. Harry was horny, his hormones are driving him crazy. He wasn't going to go all the way with Tyler, excuse you he has another man's child growing inside him. After they had both successfully gotten rid of their clothes, Harry leads them to the bedroom.

##

Louis is in Dr Brown's office going over the events of Wednesday night, Brown is taking in every word, let's Louis cry then sort himself out.

"I just want him to know how sorry I am, that I will spend the rest of my life showing him how I regret every thing I ever did to cause him pain"

"Then you have to tell him that Louis, sit down with him and talk about why you did those bad things to him, ask him to forgive you. You have a child on the way and you two need to sort out your issues before she arrives. Now seeing him like that, knowing he has a boyfriend now to take care of him when he's upset, how does it make you feel"

Louis is sitting on the couch, looking at his hands, thinking back to yesterday morning, his head pounding and remembering everything that had happened the night before. He called in sick at work, telling Elaine to ask Liam to take over his 10 o'clock meeting. Thinking of Harry made him want to drink more, the fact that he woke up in Tyler's arms (if only he knew). He just wished - 

"Louis?"

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts "Am I supposed to feel anything other than guilt, that I pushed him into being that person. I hate myself for hurting him. As for him having someone now, someone that isn't me, I have no choice but to respect it. I'm not happy about it, I won't lie but I'm the one who broke off our engagement. Just hard to believe he moved on that easily "

Brown was listening, she didn't take notes, all their sessions were recorded

"Do you regret it, breaking it off"

Louis looked at her straight in the eyes "Yes and no," he cleared his throat and she motioned him to continue, "yes because if I hadn't broken it off, I'd be the one taking care of him. We'd be a family and I want that. But the most part of me doesn't regret it, if we had gone through with it, I don't know where we'd be as a couple, and I'm sure I wouldn't be sitting here"

She nods "How was the planning going, before this all happened. Did it bring back memories, of when you two were engaged"

"Some times we went down memory lane, it was nice."

"And is your sister, Charlotte right, is she talking to you"

"Yes, since I told them about the pregnancy but it's a long way to go. I don't only have to make amends with Harry, but my family and his, I hurt everyone and I want to set things right."

"It's really nice to hear you say that Louis, just know it will not be easy, especially with Harry's mom and sister. Remember when I asked you why Harry stayed with you, you said you didn't know. I want you to ask him to come see me, with you."

"He won't agree to that, I'll be lucky if he speaks to me again"

"He will talk to you again, trust me. He's hormonal, that's what caused his outburst. Apologise to him, for what happened Wednesday night. When you two are somewhat okay, ask him if he would please come with you to see me. You two need to talk Louis, about your relationship before the baby arrives"

"I know, I just don't know what to say to him now. I feel like anything I say will drive him over the edge" Louis is rubbing his hands on his face, feeling frustrated. 

They end the session on a positive note, Louis grabs dinner and heads home. It's a cold night, all he wants to do is go to his bed and get some work done. He decided not to go home until the day of his birthday, he wasn't in the celebratory mood, just wanted the year to end already. He was already so thankful he and Harry got most of the planning out of the way, he just wants to get over and done with this engagement party.

##

It's a Tuesday, Harry's sitting in the couch stuffing his face with crisp chips, he tries to stay healthy but his cravings get the better of him sometimes. He's in sweat pants watching a marathon of christmas movies. His mom is making lunch, Gemma is coming home for christmas and she's bringing her boyfriend, finally the attention will not be on him for once. He knows he should get up, and shower, make himself look presentable for their guest but he's too lazy to get up.

His phone rings and he looks at the caller id, and smiles

"Hey stranger, I miss you" his mom looks at him with a raised eyebrow

"I miss you too, London is so lonely without you" Harry can sense sadness in Tyler's tone

"Aw, I'm sorry. Promise I'll make it up to you when I return" Anne clears her throat and Harry wants to laugh

"Tell me what you're up to" 

They talk about their mornings, Harry gets the idea as he's telling Tyler about Gemma's boyfriend coming for christmas and invites Tyler to spend christmas day with them. Anne stops chopping the onion and looks at Harry

"Harry, I'm not so sure your mom likes me that much" Harry looks at his mom and with a smile on his face

"Nonsense, my mom likes you a lot. She was like this with Louis too, you'll get used to her."

Anne shakes her head with a smile on her face, she's going to give Tyler a chance, if it makes Harry happy. She nods to Harry, Harry grins and mouths thank you

"My mom wants you to come, please, it'll make me really happy and I don't want you to be alone on christmas" Harry bites his bottom lip

"Okay fine, I'll drive there christmas morning. I miss you so much"

Harry squells "I miss you too, can't wait to see you"

"Say hi to your mom, have to go now okay"

"Okay, bye" Harry hung up with a smile on his face

"I know what you're doing" Anne says from the kitchen and Harry laughs at her. He gets up and goes to his bedroom

When Harry arrived Friday night, he was thankful for the cold weather cause he was wearing a scarf which hid the hickie Tyler gave him earlier that day. Zayn stayed for the night and left in the morning. After Zayn left, Harry offloaded to his mom about what happened with Louis, and he cried because he knew his mom wouldn't judge him, even when he kept repeating "he didn't even call to see if I was okay" inbetween sniffles. Anne didn't ask if he actually wanted Louis to call, she just comforted her baby. They haven't talked about it, Harry doesn't want to talk about it. It's Louis' birthday in two days and Anne saw Harry's browser history, she knows he's looking for a gift for Louis, so she still has hope for them, that they will be civil with each other while raising their child. Anne is not sure about Tyler, she gets that Harry likes him but she is not feeling it. Don't get her wrong, she is not a big fan of Louis' at the moment. He hurt Harry and it will be a long time before she even thinks about inviting him into her home, but Harry was different when he was with Louis. She sighs and goes back to cooking.

##

Louis is driving to Doncaster, there aren't as many cars on the road, just as he expected, people are already with their loved ones. He told his family he doesn't want any parties, nothing celebratory. He knew if he went there earlier his mom would try to convince him to have a little get together with his friends. He is excited about seeing them though, will help get his mind off of Harry. His phone is off, he doesn't want to answer calls and texts wishing him a happy birthday. 

The minute he gets home he's welcomed by hugs and the twins are screaming in his ear, it's good to be home he thinks. 

"Happy birthday boobear"

"I thought we were past that name, I'm 24" Louis sighs and gives his mom a hug

"I don't care what you say, you will always be my baby" Jay gives him a sad smile. She knows how hard things have been for him, he called her drunk and crying, telling her about what happened with Harry. 

His sisters all wish him a happy birthday and he goes up to his room. He calls Liam and asks him to come over so they can play fifa and just get drunk, Liam tells him he can't, reminding him Zayn was with him and his family for the holiday. Louis sulks in his room until it's dinner time and his mom calls him down. He can tell his mom went all out, and he doesn't want to put her spirit down, he sits down with his family and the girls talk about school and everything else. Louis pretends he's listening to them, gives fake smiles and nods when he can.

##

Harry has been off the whole day, Anne can tell. He's helping his mom prepare for christmas lunch yet he can't stop looking at his phone. He dialled the numbers on his keypad.

"Call him, it is his birthday after all"

Harry sighs, "I don't know what to say to him mom" Harry rubs his hands on his face

"Just say happy birthday, get it over and done with. You can't concentrate on anything baby"

Harry bends a little, hand to his stomach "She's restless today, fuck"

"Language young man" they both laugh. Harry waits till the baby stops kicking and put the phone on his ear. It goes straight to voicemail and Anne can see his face fall

"It's on voicemail" he shrugs

"He's probably busy, you tried" she offers a sympathetic smile "What time is Tyler arriving tomorrow"

Harry pockets his phone "Sometime in the afternoon"

"You must be really excited to see him" Anne is trying to get him to smile, but Harry just nods

"It will be nice to see him" he looks at her "Can I go to my room, Gemma can stop snogging Andrew and come help you"

After a few hours, Harry wakes up from his nap and takes a shower, after he looks presentable enough, he goes downstairs and sees everyone is watching the tv. 

He clears his throat and gets everyone's attention

"I'm going to see Louis" Harry has his bag on his shoulder "Andrew, if it's not any inconvenience, do you mind driving me"

Gemma looks at him like he's lost his mind then he looks at Anne "Mom, are you not going to say anything"

"Harry is an adult, let him make him his own decisions"

"His adult decisions to go see the man who abused him"

"To see the father of my child"

"Well it's already later, which means you're planning on spending the night. Does your current boyfriend know about this"

"I'll be back tomorrow morning before Tyler arrives, it's my life"

"Well Andrew is my boyfriend and he's not driving two hours so you can see that psycho"

"Both of you shut up" Anne yelled at them. Harry was fuming, he wanted to see Louis and that's all that mattered. Gemma had no right to stop him. It was after 5, if Andrew wasn't going to drive him, he will catch a bus, whatever. The baby kicked again and Harry cursed on the inside

"Stop kicking please bug" Harry rubs his tummy and looks at her mom "I'll walk to the bus station. I'll see you all tomorrow morning and no word of this to Tyler" Harry heads to the door and Anne stops him. She is not letting her pregnant son walk out in the cold.

"Harry can still drive, would you be willing to borrow him the car please. This really is important to him" Anne pleads to Andrew, who looks at Gemma and his girlfriend is beyond pissed. He'll probably regret giving Harry the keys but he can't say no to Anne. After he gives the keys to Harry, Gemma storms off to her bedroom and Anne thanks Andrew. 

"Make it back in time tomorrow, don't think because I'm letting you go see him that I approve of this. He hurt you Harry, I don't trust him but if you need to see him to get out of this mood then see him."

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it. I'll call the minute I get there" Harry says giving Anne a perk on the cheek

##

Phoebe is telling Louis about her maths teacher, who happens to be her favourite teacher in the school because she gets candy every time she gives a correct answer. Daisy is going to be in a play and she's the lead. Louis congratulates her, and the dinner goes smoothly, even Lottie is talking to him again. They show him the clothes they bought for the baby, Jay claiming she couldn't help herself, this is her first grandchild after all. Louis is holding the tiniest shoes with his one hand, laughing at his mom but inside his heart is threatening to beat out of his chest. He's going to be responsible for a tiny human being, how does Harry do it. There's a knock on the door and they're not expecting anyone, Louis hopes her mom didn't call people over, he is not in the mood. Laughing with his family is everything he wants right now.

Their butler opens the door and Harry walks in, Louis feels like he's in a dream and he looks over at his mom and sees she is just as shocked as he is. The twins jump and run to Harry, hugging him before he even greets everyone. Louis stands up but he can't get his feet to move. The only thing on his mind is "what is he doing here"

"Harry we missed you" "your stomach is so big"

Harry laughs at them, god he's missed them too. He bends down to their level "I missed you too, and you're getting bigger"

"Let the poor boy breathe girls" Jay walks over and hugs Harry."Louis was right, you are glowing" this is the first time they see Harry since they found out about the pregnancy.

"Pregnant looks really good on you Harry" Lottie says walking over to Harry. She really loves him, and she was really looking forward to having him as a brother before she found out what Louis did to him.

"Can we braid your hair Harry, please" Daisy begs pulling Harry's arm so his attention was on her and Phoebe.

"After dinner, I promise" he beamed at them before he took a seat at the table. He greeted Mark and Fizzy hugged him, since he was sitting next to her.

Jay came back with a plate for him, and Harry dish for himself. Jay insisted he took another piece of bread because he was feeding her grandchild, Harry blushed. After they had all settled, Harry wished happy birthday to Louis and Louis thanked him. Harry saw the baby items next to Louis and everyone in the table started talking about the pregnancy and how excited they were about the new addition to the family. Lottie and Fizzy were already competing for best aunt, Harry and Louis kept looking at each other. 

After the meal, Harry and Jay clear the table and go to the kitchen

"Lou told me what happened between you two, I am sorry Harry"

"It's not your fault Jay, I was having a bad day and I took it out on him. I know he's trying but somedays I just want to scream at him for all those things he did to me. I know we have to talk about it before the baby arrives"

Jay nods, "It really means a lot to him that you're here, he didn't want any of this, didn't even want presents but I'm his mom and if I want to have a birthday dinner I will"

Harry laughs, she knows how Jay can be. She was a second mother to him "I wanted to see how he was doing, I know I've been a mess"

"No one blames you, he doesn't blame you but himself. You're pregnant love, you're allowed to snap once in a while"

"Yeah, I guess I am" Harry yawns

"You better get some rest then"

"No, I promised the twins they'd get to play with my hair. Better get that out of the way"

"Thank you for this Harry, you didn't have to come here and-"

Harry stops her and and quickly puts her hands on his belly, the baby is kicking and Jay is cooing. This is the first time she feel this, probably the last too, and she's calling the girls to the kitchen. They all take turns feeling the kicks and everyone is happy in the Tomlinson household.

"Told you she was gonna be a football player" Louis says looking at Harry and Harry makes a face at him

"She'll be my little princess forever"

"You two are so cute together" Fizzy says looking at them and then there's tension, Louis coughs awkwardly. 

After she stops kicking, they all head to the living room and put on Love Actually. The girls are playing with Harry's hair, Jay and Mark say their goodnights. Harry winces when the girls pull a little too rough, Louis gives them a glaring look and they go easy, Harry mouths thank you to him, Louis smiles and mouths "you're welcome" back. After the girls are done they bring Harry a mirror, and everyone in the room laughs.

"You look pretty" Louis says between laughs

"Harry is a princess, right Louis"

"Yes, the prettiest princess" Harry blushes then throws a pillow at Louis and Louis fakes a hurt gasp. After Harry yawns Louis calls bedtime

The girls thank Harry for coming, giving him a last hug, Lottie whispering to Harry she wants to talk to him before he leaves and go to their rooms. They don't even discuss it, they both go to Louis' room like old times. Harry tells Louis he forgot his bag in the car and Louis goes get it.

Louis is so awkward with Harry, doesn't know what to say

"I'm going to take a shower"

Louis nods and Harry walks to the bathroom. After Harry comes out Louis takes a shower. He finds Harry in bed and he gets on his side. 

"About last week, I really am sorry Harry. I shouldn't have done that and it was selfish of me"

"Lou, it's okay really. I understand but we really need to talk, about us and everything you know"

"You should be angry with me, don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're here but why are you here"

They're facing each other, Harry's hand on his tummy "Well I didn't hear from you for a week, after I yelled at you to leave me alone in my hormonal state and I tried to call you but your phone went straight to voicemail. I wanted to say happy birthday"

Louis' eyes don't meet Harry's "You could've sent a text, and whose car is that"

"Gemma's boyfriend, and I wanted to see you"

"I wanted to call you after that day -"

"Then why didn't you"

Louis clears his throat, Harry's eyes are so soft "I didn't think you'd want to hear from me"

"Your mom tells me you didn't want to celebrate your birthday, is it because of me"

"Maybe, I just felt like shit after that day and everything came back to me. I don't deserve you being here. Gemma and Anne must be livid"

"Gemma is, mom not so much. Your child was kicking me nonstop today, figured she missed you" Harry smiles at Louis

Louis smiles at Harry "Footballer"

"Shut up"

Louis places his hand on top of Harry's

"Hey baby, papa missed you so much. Who's a good girl, yes you are, you are baby girl. You're my princess aren't you, yes you are" Louis looks up at Harry, Harry is laughing at him. The baby is moving but not kicking, like she wants Louis to know she can hear him "Don't be too hard on daddy okay princess, go to sleep now"

"You're an idiot" Harry chuckles, "she knows your voice. I should record you so I can play it to her everytime she's restless"

"And pass on our bonding time, never" Louis tickles Harry's tummy and Harry's laugh fills the room

"Lou stop stop, people are trying to sleep" Harry tries to catch his breath after, Louis laughing next to him.

"Fine I'll stop. You probably want to sleep now" 

"Yes, and to think, this time last year you were fucking my brains out"

Louis chokes on his spit, he wasn't expecting that

"And Lotts came to remind us there were other people in the house"

"Yeah" they're both quiet, looking at each other. Harry's licks his lips and they look so inviting, Louis wants to kiss him till he bleeds but he thinks Harry has a boyfriend, and him being in his bed right now doesn't mean he wants him.

"Goodnight Haz" Louis says awkwardly and Harry nods

"Night Lou"

Harry falls asleep with his arm wrapped around Louis, it's not weird except it is, especially for Louis. Harry has a boyfriend and it's taking everything in him not to make a move, respect both Harry and Tyler. Harry is slightly snoring and Louis want to brush his hair out of his face, he misses him so much. He says goodnight to the baby one last time before he falls asleep.

## 

When Louis wakes up, Harry is not in the bed or in the bathroom, but his bag is still in the room so Harry is probably downstair, except it's 7 am and if the twins were awake he'd be awake too form the noise. He gets up to look for Harry and sees Lottie's door is slightly open, Lottie never wakes up early unless it's her birthday. He hears voices whispering and he gets closer to listen

"So you aren't staying for christmas"

"No, I have to leave soon."

"Do you still love him, is that why you're here. How can you forgive him after everything he has done to you. He's my brother but I can't"

"I loved him, very much and we're having a child together. I haven't really forgiven him, we haven't talked about everything but I don't hate him. You're gonna have to forgive him sooner or later Lottie"

"It's hard"

"I know, but you need to talk to him about it, not me. Listen, I'll give you my number, you call me anytime you want to talk"

Louis walks slowly back to his room and takes a shower. Harry comes in while he's still showering and waits for him to come out. 

"Good morning"

Louis acts like he wasn't just listening in on him and his sister 

"Morning H, you're up early"

"I have to go early, Tyler is spending the christmas with us"

Louis feels like his heart has been taken out of his chest and repeatedly stepped on before being put back in his chest

"Oh"

Harry plays with the hem of his sweater

"I don't want the girls to see me before I leave, I don't want them to be sad. I'll be going now"

"They'll be devastated, they were so excited to see you. Let me get dressed and I'll drive you"

"No Lou, you don't have to, how will you get back. And I can't take you away from your family on christmas"

"I'll get someone to follow with my car, and we still need to talk, come on"

Harry hesitates for a minute, "Okay fine, only if it's not trouble"

"No trouble at all"

They get ready and after Harry says goodbye to Jay and puts the girls' presents under the tree, he leaves. Jay gives him a muffin and sandwich for the road, telling him to say hi to Anne. Louis tells their butler to follow with Andrew's car, deciding to drive his. On the road they talk about new years plans, Harry telling Louis he'll stay home till the schools reopen, Louis going back to London with Liam. 

"What are you going to do for christmas then"

"Going to make Zayn uncomfortable. We're spending the christmas with the Paynes"

Harry laughs "He told me he was spending christmas with them"

"Thank you for coming over last night"

"It was nothing Lou" they're smiling looking ahead at the road

The Script is playing on the stereo and they're both singing along to Breakeven. Louis has the entire discography on shuffle, it's like they're having a road trip. He knows they're close, and he wants to slow down a little, maybe he's selfish.

"I noticed you didn't buy me anything for christmas, kinda rude"

"Not like you bought me anything"

"Actually I did, but you're not getting it"

Harry slightly punches Louis on the arm "You're mean. I'm carrying your child, that's the best gift. And you have everything, I didn't know what to get you"

'I don't have you' Louis thinks to himself, "Seeing you was enough, for both my birthday and christmas morning. And I got to say hi to this little bug" Louis says poking Harry's stomach

Harry slaps away Louis' hand "She's sleeping, and I want to enjoy my christmas thank you very much Tomlinson"

"Is it bad that I want her to stay there forever"

"That would be extremely uncomfortable for me, may I ask why though"

Louis stops at the red light and looks at Harry "Because when she's here, there will be three people fighting me to see her"

"If you mean my mom, Gemma and Zayn, then only two. Mom would love nothing more than for you to be involved" Harry reassures him

"But she's not inviting me over for a cuppa anytime soon"

"No she's not"

There's comfortable silence, and before they know it they're infront of Harry's house

"Thank you again for driving me" they're just sitting in the car, Louis nods

"So I have something to ask you"

"Okay" Harry turns to look at Louis

"When you're back in London, my therapist would like to talk to you"

"You're seeing someone, for how long" Harry is looking at Louis with wide eyes

"It's been a couple of months, since late August I guess"

"And you're only telling me this now"

Louis looks confused "I didn't think-"

"That's really great Louis, I'm happy for you. But why me, we're not together anymore"

"I don't know why," Louis lies,"but she really wants to meet you"

"If it helps you then fine, I'll do it. I have to go now, mom's looking at us through the window but she thinks I can't see her"

Louis laughs and they climb out of the car. Louis leans against the car and Harry is standing in front of him

"Well where's my christmas present"

"You'll get in London, didn't bring it with me"

"You liar, you didn't get me anything" Harry shoves Louis, they're both laughing

"Seriously, I got you something" before Harry can reply, Anne opens the door and doesn't say anything. Louis understands he's overstayed his welcome. Michael (the butler) brings over the keys to Andrew's car and climbs in Louis' car

"I guess this is goodbye then"

"See you next year" Harry laughs

"See you next year Lou, bye"

"Bye Harry"

They hug, Louis and Anne look at each other before Louis pulls away from Harry, Harry who smells like him because he used his showering gel and his shampoo. Harry walks away, when he's at the door he turns and waves goodbye to Louis. Louis waves back to him and Anne, smile on his face, gets in his car and drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it didn't suck too much, comments and kudos are always welcome. Love jess x :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a louisharry kinda chapter, and harry meets Dr Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 8K hits. I don't know, I'm not sure about this chapter, maybe you guys will think differently :) hope you enjoy x

Harry has been in a better mood since he came back to London, the back still aches, and he's bloated but his mood has improved. Him and Louis are texting, nothing serious just small talk. Gemma is not talking to him, and he's not in the mood to beg when he did nothing wrong. He meets with Zayn for lunch Monday, catching up on everything that happened over break. Zayn doesn't say anything bad about him going to see Louis, Harry is pregnant and he knows that will somehow bond him with Louis. He does however tell him off for not even visiting him when h was five minutes away, just down the street from Louis. 

##

Louis and Harry are at Louis', preparing to eat the burgers they picked up on their way from the Harry's appointment.

Harry throws himself on the couch and Louis is looking fondly at him, Harry doesn't catch him though. He's in the kitchen fetching something to drink for the both of them.

"Juice or water"

"Water please" Louis takes out bottle of water and a glass for Harry, then takes out a can of beer for him.

He places the glass and bottle next to Harry, opening his beer. Harry looks at him with a questioning look

"What" Louis asks, taking a sip

"I'm trying to figure out why you would think it's okay for you to drink around me"

Louis chuckles, thinking Harry is joking but when he sees that Harry is dead serious, he puts the can down

"You are serious, aren't you"

"Yes I am, I'm not drinking because of you and I don't like the smell of alcohol."

Louis laughs "The blame game has started"

"Yes, and I'd really appreciate it if you got rid of all the beers you have in your fridge"

Louis wants to argue, tell Harry he can't exactly tell him he can't drink because he doesn't stay there anymore but decides to let it go. Harry is leaving in a couple of hours and next time he sees him will be when he visits Brown, next Friday. The second after he drops Harry off, he will buy a six pack no harm done.

"Anything else you want me to get rid off because you don't like it" Louis regrets it the second he realises how that sounded. Harry looks taken aback and shakes his head. He puts back on his boots and shit, Louis goes over to him

"I'm sorry, I was kidding. Please don't leave"

"So you can mock me, no thanks"

Louis feels terrible, he grabs Harry's wrist and pulls him closer

"Harry please, you know me and my stupid humour, stay" They're looking intensely at each other, and Harry can feels a shiver down his spine. Louis is sincere and he's still holding him close. 

"Okay fine, but make one silly comment and I walk out that door"

"Deal"

Harry really didn't wanna leave and it felt nice knowing Louis didn't want him to leave either. They talked about work, Harry eating off of Louis' plate when he was done with his, reminding him he's eating for two when he looked like he was about to protest. After a few rerun episodes of friends, Harry said he wanted to lie down. It was already late, shortly after 6 and Louis didn't know if Harry meant he was lying down on the couch or he wants to be taken to his place. Harry got up and headed to Louis' room, it used to be their room, nothing weird. Louis slowly followed after him, no questioning anything

When Harry entered the room he looked around, god he used to sleep here not so long ago. He turned to louis, who was leaning by the door frame

"Every room in this house has so much memories good and bad" Harry sighed deeply "We used to make love in this room, sometimes fuck," he chuckles a little, not looking at Louis, "and I cried in this room after you hit me, and nothing has changed a bit" 

The photo of them is still next on Louis' bed side, he remembers that day perfectly. He picks up the picture and lets his finger linger on the frame, now looking at Louis, who looks like he is almost too scared to make a move

"We used to be so happy"

"Harry-"

"No Lou, we have to talk about it, you know we do. May I have some sweat pants please, these jeans are tight"

Harry sits on the bed while Louis searches for sweat pants and a tshirt big enough to fit Harry

"Here" he hands them over, almost shaking

Louis went to change in the bathroom while Harry changed in the room. After they had both gotten comfortable in bed, with one blanket, its comfortable silence for a while. Before Louis can talk, Harry's phone rings

"Hey" Louis can't make out what the other person is saying on the other end

"No, I'm staying over at Zayn's I'm sorry"...."See you tomorrow night"..."Enjoy your night too babe"

After he hangs up he looks at Louis "Sorry, it was Tyler. Couldn't really tell him I am in bed with you"

Everytime he hears that name he wants to punch a wall, thinks of Harry with him

"Harry it's okay, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

Harry is looking at him cheeks red "Can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"Are you sleeping with someone, like are you seeing anyone at the moment"

"No, to both questions" Harry sighs in relief, Louis smiles at him "why, are you"

Harry hits his shoulder, they're both laughing

"So you haven't like, had sex, since we broke up"

"No Harry, I haven't. Are you offering"

Harry heats up, his heart is beating fast

"I'm kidding Harry, I respect that you have a boyfriend now"

Harry is looking at Louis, and he wants him. Don't blame him, he is horny and he misses sex, getting wrecked till he can't even remember his own name. Louis is the only one who can help him with that, without it being weird. or he could get a dildo, till he gives birth. He realises Louis is still looking at him

"I know you were kidding" he tries to sound like he wasn't thinking about it "so the part is next week, are you bringing anyone"

"I don't think so, but my parents are coming. Liam is like a second son to them"

"I'm so happy for Zayn and Liam, they deserve this. I was scared we were going to break them up"

"I know what you mean, when Liam told me he was going to propose I thanked God. Speaking of the party, how are you going to survive the it if you hate the smell of alcohol or are you going to leave with the rest of the old people"

Harry frowns "This is all your fault, I used to be fun. Now I'll watch everyone have a good time"

Louis' hand is on Harry's bump "Few more months"

"Can't wait, no more swollen feet or backaches"

"So mom and I were talking, and if you are attending those birthing classes, I'd love to come one time you know, if your boyfriend doesn't mind"

Harry can't believe he didn't even think of it, god, why is Louis like this, making it hard for him to not want to kiss him right there and then

"I didn't sign up for them, I can't afford it and even if I did, I would've asked you to come long ago. You are the father Louis, I won't ask someone I'm seeing if he's okay with you doing what every man does when their partners are expecting"

"Thanks Harry" Louis' fingers are on Harry's arm, running up and down, and Harry laughs because it tickles

"Do you have any food in the house" 

"We ate like four hours ago"

"Don't judge me, and it's not for now, it's for after I wake up from the nap I'll take now."

"I have pasta, milk, eggs, chicken and a few other stuff I buy to decorate the fridge and cupboard. You can write a list and I'll go buy the stuff while you nap"

"No, I'll make something with what you have."

Harry closes his eyes, and goes deep into sleep immediately. Louis isn't tired at all so he just looks at Harry sleeping, it's not creepy. After thirty minutes, he can feel himself getting sleepy, it's Harry's fault. 

## 

After they wake up, Harry makes dinner, Louis keeping him company in the kitchen. Harry figures it's the perfect opportunity for him to ask Louis about his opinion on baby names, turns out Louis is even worse than Zayn, giving him the most common baby names of the century. They talk about almost everything, when Louis made one of his sarcastic comment, it earned him Harry throwing a raw piece of chicken at him.

Louis tickles Harry till he's on the floor begging for him to get off so he can catch his breath. When Harry is done cooking, they both go to shower, using separate bathrooms.

They eat dinner watching reruns of America's Next Top Model. It's like nothing has changed but everything is different, they're both different. later it's done, Louis washes the dishes, Harry resting on the sofa, blanket wrapped around him. When they're in the bedroom, Harry asks for a backrub. Louis wants to cry out of joy, Harry is comfortable to have him touch him. He rushes to go to the bathroom to get the lotion while Harry strips from his shirt. Harry kinda feels embarrassed, he is big and he has a few stretch marks but he decides fuck it, and gets comfortable in his body. Looks takes him all in, looks at him in awe. "Fuck you're beautiful" Louis thinks to him and realises he said it out loud when Harry blushes and says thank you

Harry sits on the edge of the bed and Louis kneels behind him and gets to work. Harry keeps making these soft moans that go straight to Louis' cock and Louis has a semi. 'boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend' He reminds himself hoping his boner will go away. Harry turns his head to look at Louis, meeting Louis' blown pupils. 

"Kiss me" Louis doesn't need to be asked twice, he attacks Harry's lips. Harry moans into the kiss, Louis sucking on his tongue and the position is uncomfortable for them. They stop kissing and Harry moves up on the bed, body turned to Louis and they're kissing again. Louis' hands are roaming Harry's sides, pulling him closer. Damn the baby bump, Harry thinks to himself. Louis moves his lips to Harry's neck and starts kissing, earning needy moans from Harry, and pleas of "more more more". Louis starts sucking a bruise and Harry is pulling Louis' sweats down, along with his boxer and Louis stops him. He stops kissing him and they look at each other. Harry licks his lips, red and plump, wet, and his eyes travel down to Louis' hard dick.

"We can't do this Harry, as much as I want to, I can't"

Harry can feel the tears forming in his eyes "wh-why not, am I too fat"

"WHAT, Harry you're beautiful baby, you're full of our baby and I want to wreck you but you have a boyfriend. You're not a cheater Haz, I won't make you one"

Tears stream down Harry's face and Louis shushes him. Harry feels so embarrassed, and so exposed. He wraps his arms around himself, looking around the room for the tee he was wearing. When he sees it he immediately puts it back on.

"Ca-can you pl-please drive me home, please" His eyes don't meet Louis', and Louis curses himself on the inside.

"It's almost midnight H, spend the night like you planned. I'll sleep in the other room okay" Harry nods, Louis kisses the top of Harry's head and leaves his room. When he gets to the other room, he goes straight to the bathroom and wanks to the images of Harry's mouth on his cock while he hears Harry's moans in the back of his mind. 

Ten minutes in bed, he hears the door open. Harry gets in, his back turned to Louis

"Please hold me till I fall asleep"

Louis wraps his arms around Harry, Harry leans on him, back flush to Louis' chest and they listen to each other's heart beats and go to sleep quietly

##

When he wakes up, he sees Harry is not next to him, he should've expected it. He gets up and looks around the house, no sign of Harry. He sees a note on the kitchen counter

'Breakfast in microwave, clothes in dryer. Thanks for last night, and sorry xx. H'

Louis sighs deeply and runs his hands through his hair

After he takes a shower and eats breakfast, he missed Harry's cooking and what time did Harry even get up because it's only after 8, he calls him but he hears something vibrate in the room. He sees Harry's phone and Harry must've forgotten it. He gets ready for work and drives to the school Harry works at, he knows there's no way he's home.

When he pulls in, he goes straight to his classroom. He knocks and hears the sound of kids telling him to come in, it's really cute. When he walks in, Harry flushes red and Louis greets the class.

"Mr Styles is that your boooooyfriend"

"No he's not Shaun" the kids giggles "What are you doing here Lou"

Louis smirks "Well, you cancelled our plans and forgot your phone. You must've left in such a hurry"

Harry looks at his feet and Louis puts his hand on his chin and forces him to look at him

"You must've imagined my disappointment, waking up and you're not there. What happened to calling in sick and going shopping"

"You turning me down happened and if you don't mind, I have a class full of children to teach. Thanks for bringing my phone"

Louis' mouth falls open and he closes it again "Oh okay, talk later then"

"Talk later"

Harry regrets it when he sees Louis walk out the door, and rests his head on his desk. The rest of the day goes by slowly and he wants it to end. He talks to Miranda about what happened with Louis, because he can't talk to Zayn or Gemma about it, who is still mad at him for visiting Louis. He realises Louis didn't deserve how he treated him earlier, and he'll call him after dinner with Tyler. 

He wonders how he'll make it through dinner with lovebites on his neck and collarbone that are not from the man he is dating. Coat and scarf, it's the only way.

##

Two days later, he calls Louis up for coffee. He apologises for being rude, Louis tells him to forget it and minutes later they're laughing at a text Louis got from Liam that was clearly meant for Zayn. It's a saturday and they're not rushing anywhere. 

"So what do you want to buy, I'm thinking it's not furniture yet because your flat is too small"

"Hey, we can keep it at your place while I wait for Gemma to stop being a bitch and we get a bigger flat"

Louis laughs, "You know I can look for a house for you. Gemma won't let me anywhere near bug"

"No Lou, I won't accept a house from you, that's final. We'll just get the necessities then. We can get the furniture later, we don't want to scare away boys you plan to hook up with in the next few months with cribs and rocking chairs and changing tables"

He knows Harry's trying to lighten up the mood, and he would tell him that he is not planning in hooking up, that him (Harry) and the child will be his first priority always

"Caught me, I will hide the fact that I'm a father till she goes off to law school or med school and makes me a proud papa"

Harry laughs, picking up two pink jumpers and putting them in a cart "Or she will be a stripper, you never know. Just support her choice of career"

"Never"

The rest of the day goes off like that, and they have pretty much bought half the store. Louis is glad he drove the range rover, putting most of the stuff in the back and taking it back to his after he drops Harry off at his flat. He heard from Liam they're all going on a double date, and by they, it's Harry with Tyler and the engaged couple, it was Zayn's idea really, so Liam can get to know Tyler not that Liam is really interested but "you can't say no to Zayn while he's busy riding you Lou" and Louis understands . He's okay, totally fine with it. He knows Liam is trying to make him feel better when he calls him later that night, telling him about how much it sucked.

## 

The week goes by in a glance, Louis brings Harry lunch at work and they eat in his car. Miranda asks him if there's something going on between them and Harry swears no, because he is dating Tyler and Louis won't do anything with him. Louis and Harry talk about Louis' appointment Friday, the one Harry will go to with him. Louis tells him he has nothing to worry about but the truth is he's scared himself, doesn't know how Harry will react to some of the question, how it will leave them, with Zayn and Liam's engagement party the following day.

##

Harry was nervous, he didn't know what to expect from the next fifty minutes he was going to spend in this office. Both him and Louis were seated, waiting for Brown. 

When she entered, Harry was preparing to stand up but she stopped him

"You must be Harry, it's really nice to finally put a face to the name" they shake hands and she can see Harry is scared, "no need to be nervous Harry, I've heard only good things. Congratulations are in order"

Harry tries to smile, "Thank you"

"You must be wondering why I wanted to see you," Harry nods,"Firstly I'm not a couples therapist so before we get started, do you want Louis in the room or not"

He looks at Louis, playing with his fingers "What's this about" his voice is shaky

"We'll just talk about your relationship, about Louis. I'll ask a few question that's it"

"Oh okay, he can be in the room then. I don't mind" Louis looks at him and nods

"Okay then, Harry I understand you met Louis while you were still in university, correct"

"Yes"

"And how was your relationship"

"I was inlove with him, that kind of love makes you think forever with someone. After just a few dates I could imagine a house and kids with him. That feeling can't just go away"

He can feel Louis' eyes on him and he refuses to return it

"How do you feel towards him now, after everything that has happened"

Harry looks at Louis again, and Louis is so quiet you can't even tell he's in the room

"Harry, are you sure you want him in the room" She asks again, Harry nods

"How did you feel after he broke off the engagement"

"I hated him so much because I loved him. I was a mess the first two weeks, crying myself to sleep wondering what I could've done differently, and secretly hoping he'd come for me and say he made a mistake and we'd elope, but after that pathetic fantasy I hated him because it all came back. I hated myself for staying in that situation, how I let myself be manipulated by the man I gave my heart to."

"Louis, tell Harry why you broke off the engagement"

"I thought we really needed a break, if we had gone through with the wedding I don't know where we would be as a couple. I put him first"

"No, you didn't put me first. You didn't ask me what I wanted, and all I wanted was for you to be happy. That's why I let you break it off, because it's what you wanted."

Brown looks at them, and she won't interrupt. They needed this

"Did you ever love me Louis, truly loved me or did you just want someone you could push around"

"I loved you Harry, I still love you and that's why I'm here. You stayed with me while I did those horrible things to you, and it was out of fear more that love."

"Then why did you do them, why did you continue to hurt me. Why couldn't you get help while you were with me"

"I did, while we were together, that's why I didn't take it seriously. Now I know what's it like to not be with you, and I want to be better for you and our child. You're with someone and I just want to be there for you as your friend while we raise our daughter together"

"I wish you loved me enough to take the first time seriously, we'd be a family now"

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am"

"I know" they are looking at each other

"I don't want his apology, I've heard "I'm sorry" from him so many times when we were dating. I like how things are now, I know he's sorry, he's here for me and his child and I see he is becoming that Louis I fell inlove with. Now that I think about it, I don't want to know why he did it to me, why he figured I deserved to experience that kind of pain from him knowing how much I loved him. I know he wasn't like that with his other boyfriends, if he was Liam and Zayn would've told me before I even dated him"

"Why did you agree to marry him"

"I was inlove with him, I wanted to get married to him, just not so soon. Figured we'd have a long engagement before we actually tied the knot. Anyway, he proposed in front of our families, if I said no he would've hit me, and I didn't want to hear how my family would be nothing without his money."

Louis is so uncomfortable, he wants to cry but he can't because he is the one who screwed up.

"Is that why you stayed with him, even though he physically and sexually abused you."

Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat, so does Louis, looking down on his lap

"His money, no. He gave me financial security, yes and got my sister a job, and I was thankful to him. I tried to be everything he wanted, cook, clean, and just be there for him. I thought I provoked him and stayed trying to be better because I loved him and I thought he loved me enough to stop hurting me. I always blamed myself, he always made me blame myself. It was my fault he thought my ex boyfriend wanted me back, or it was something at work. I got used to it, and when I did try to leave, I came back because as much as it hurt when I was with him, it hurt even more being apart. I thought love had to hurt to turn out right but I was wrong. I'm thankful now he broke things off, I feel like I'm getting to know him all over again."

It goes like that the rest of the session, talking about how he wanted nothing more to do with Louis before he found out he was pregnant, but he is happy to be pregnant even though it wasn't planned. Also this pregnancy brought them closer again, and changed them both as people. If he had felt that Louis was a danger to him or the baby, he wouldn't be sitting in that chair. Louis asks to be excused, feeling sick because hearing everything from Harry's point was worse than he had imagined. Dr Brown takes that as an opportunity, to ask Harry if he forgives Louis, and Harry tells her he forgave Louis about two weeks back, but he won't tell him yet, until he does a big gesture. He knows they have a long way to go, and he is willing to be by his side because he loves Louis, and this is for them and their child.

He finds Louis in the car, eyes red and he feels sorry for him. He gets in and puts the seatbelt on

"You know, I don't hate you Lou"

Louis sniffles "But you should, you shouldn't want anything to do with me"

"And what good would that do me. I would hold on to the past and let it haunt me till when? And what would I tell Leah when she asks about her dad. Holding on to the past would prevent both of us from moving on. You need to forgive yourself Louis"

"Only if you forgive me first, I loved you H"

"I know you did, now let's go see if everything is set for tomorrow okay"

Louis starts the car "You decided on Leah, I liked Olivia, and Kira better"

"Well it's a good thing I'm the one carrying her, I make the final decision"

Louis smiles, and maybe, just maybe him and Harry would make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope it didn't suck, please give me feedback so I know I don't write crap. Kudos are very much welcomed, hope I get to 200 before the next update :) love jess xx


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam's engagement party, stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update, have no excuse but writers block but now I understand where I want this story to go. Enjoy :) don't hate me

Harry was already at Liam's family house on the day of the engagement, Liam's parents insisted. Tyler was on his way, driving with Gemma and Anne to Doncaster. Harry arrived the previous night to make sure everything was sorted, Louis was there too, to keep Harry calm. Harry had already yelled at the florist and the kitchen staff because they didn't set the table the way he wanted.

After a few hours, almost everyone had arrived, Harry and Louis both changed into their outfits. The whole ceremony was beautiful, Zayn and Liam were in their own bubble and everyone congratulated them. Both Louis and Harry gave speeches, talking about how much their best friends loved each other. They received stares, from people who knew they were engaged once and had been to their engagemet party, only later to be told there wedding has been cancelled. It didn't help much with the whispering and stares, with Harry's large bump and another man's arm around his waist.

Harry tried to ignore them throughout the day, he was not going to ruin his best friend's day by snapping at people, they can say anything they want. As the day went on, people started leaving and only the youngsters were left. Liam's parents, Anne, and Zayn's family were all going to stay at the Tomlinsons for the night so Liam and his friends can celebrate the engagement the way they wanted to.

##

Soon as everyone had drinks, the real party started. Louis tried to avoid Harry and his boyfriend, along with Gemma. He hung around Eleanor, Liam's sisters and they all talked about work and relationships. He caught a glimpse of Harry at the corner of his eye, talking to Lottie and Fizzy, who refused to leave because they wanted to catch up with Harry, also with Gemma. Tyler was talking to some of Zayn and Harry's friends from school. 

Rest of the night went by in a blur, Louis hit the dance floor with a stranger, the alcohol was buzzing in his veins. As Bang Bang was playing, Louis and the stranger were grinding up against each other. Harry saw this and felt a sting of jealousy hit him. He immediately dragged Tyler so fast he almost spilled his drink. Louis' eyes landed on the couple and he decided to have a little fun. He pulled the guy closer and wrapped his arms around the stranger's waist. Harry was so pissed, how dare Louis dance with another guy in front of him. He looked straight at Louis and started grinding his ass back at Tyler, who was enjoying the little show Harry was pulling. Harry wasn't in a rush, he moved his hips slowly and soon as his eyes met Louis', he leaned back and Tyler started biting at his neck. Harry was horny, and he could feel Tyler's hard cock pressing at his bum. More people started hitting the dance floor too, to defuse the tension. Harry turned around and kissed Tyler, in front of everyone, and if you were close enough to them you could hear Harry's little moans. Harry decided if Louis was going to sleep with a stranger, he's going all the way with Tyler. Fizzy and Lottie were dancing next to them.

Fizzy turned to them and tapped Harry on the shoulder, "Lou got the message, please get a room"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up and turned around to see Louis wasn't in the room anymore and the guy he was dancing with was dancing with some other bloke. Liam was looking at him and shook his head. 

"Ty, I need to go to the bathroom" 

"Want me to come with you"

"No, I'll be okay" Tyler nodded and Harry headed down the corridor, hoping Louis headed by the same direction. What was he thinking. He heard sobbing sounds from one room and knocked before opening the door. He wanted to kick himself when he saw Louis. 

"L-lou" Harry tryied and Louis quickly wiped away his tears with his shirt "I'm sor-"

"Don't Harry"

"Just let me explain"

"You have nothing to explain, go back to your boyfriend okay" Louis was trying hard to compose himself, but failed.

"I got jealous, when I saw you with him, like you were cheating on me Lou."

Louis shook his head, "You're the one with the boyfriend here Harry okay, it was just dancing."

"It wasn't and you know it"

"Whatever, I'm fine. You made your point"

"If you're fine then why are you crying" They looked at each other for a few second, Louis' eyes red

"Because I miss you, I miss you so much and it hurts to see you with someone else, let alone kiss him"

Harry went to kiss Louis, and as much as Louis wanted to, he couldn't find it in himself to be the good guy. Louis and Harry's lips met in a heated kiss, both getting lost into the feeling. They were both hard, and as they were kissing Harry's moans went straight to Louis' cock. Harry pulled away, pupils blown and cheeks dark shade of pink. Louis took in Harry's face, Harry licked his lips looking straight at Louis' bulge, then looked at Louis knowing he understands exactly what he wants.

Louis gave Harry a light nod and Harry wasted no time dropping to his knees, as best as he could with his almost six months belly. He fumbled with Louis' denim button while palming him, Louis is busy undoing the buttons of his shirt. He misses Louis, misses everything about his body, especially his cock. Tyler is somewhere at the back of his mind but now all he can think about is taking Louis in his mouth. He succeeded in undoing Louis' pants, taking them down along with his boxers, making them pool at Louis' ankles. 

He slowly takes the head of Louis' head, smiling when he hears Louis moan, and slowly takes him all in. Louis is a panting mess, his hand finds Harry's hair and he tugs it. Harry looks up at Louis, and hums around him, his fingers digging in Louis' bum. Harry relaxes his throat, bobs his head up and down to feel Louis at the back of his throat. He loves it, loves how heavy Louis feels on his tongue. Louis gets the message, and starts thrusting his hips to fuck Harry's mouth.

"Fuck Haz, I'm gonna come" Louis is moaning, pulling Harry's long hair knowing it will get him worked up. Harry's lips are stretched so perfectly around his cock, and he looks so content. Louis wants to bury that image to his mind for when he wanks. He's close, he feels the coil in his stomach and he wants to come down Harry's throat. Harry's lips are so red and plump, inviting him. Harry's humming around him, licking the vein, taking Louis further down. 

Just as Louis feels ready to come, Harry pulls off with a pop, licks his lips and looks at Louis

Louis looks at him "Wh-what, why did you stop H I was so close"

Harry motions his hands to Louis, and Louis pulls him up, making sure he's steady on his feet

"I want you to fuck me Lou, need you to fuck me please" His voice is wrecked and Louis feels so proud of himself

Louis helps Harry get out of his clothes fast, they don't have much time before people start wondering where they are. 

As soon as Harry is naked, he rushes to wrap his arms around his tummy, and Louis stops him. 

"You're so beautiful babe, so fucking gorgeous" Harry blushes, and leans down to kiss Louis

"Fuck me now please" Harry whines, knowing they have to be fast

Louis reaches for his pants and pulls out his wallet to take out condom and a sachet of lube.

"Were you planning on hooking up with someone else tonight" Harry asks, his voice betraying him and indicating the anger behind it

"Can we not get into that" 

They both eye the room, it's Liam's old study room

"Floor or desk" Louis askes

"Desk" they kiss, walking towards the desk

Harry hops on top of the desk, with Louis' help, and he feels so exposed, completely naked.

"Fuck H" Louis says, completely mesmarised by Harry's body "if we had time I'd eat you out, you looks so good" he settles between Harry's legs and Harry wraps his legs around him to pull him in.

Harry felt Louis push one of his fingers in, and he kept his hands on the desk. Just one finger and he already felt hot. Louis began moving his finger in and out, enjoying the noises coming from Harry's lips.

"Louis, want more please, need your fingers" he's a rambling mess

"Another finger"

"Yes yes please" 

Louis wastes no time, pulls out his finger only to push two back in. He starts scissoring Harry open, at such a rapid speed Harry feels his breath catch in his throat. Louis finds Harry's prostate and Harry moans so loudly and grips the edges of the desk, he needs to hold on to something. His eyes are closed, mouth hanging open and head thrown back, purely enjoying the feeling of Louis' fingers inside him. Louis adds another finger and Harry feels full, starts pushing back to match Louis' pace. Louis crooks his fingers and attacks Harry's prostate dead on. Harry's mind is just 'louloulou' and he just lies there and takes it. The more Louis opens him up he starts mumbling, "fuck me, fuck me please, need your cock lou" it all comes out slurred.

Louis pulls out his fingers and Harry whines, try to balance on his elbows so he can see Louis. He loves being pregnant, don't get him wrong but he hates that he can't see Louis' cock and it frustrares him. 

"Louuuu"

Louis chuckles and rips the package with his teeth. He slowly rolls the condom on and slicks himself up. He lines himself directly at Harry's puckered hole, clenching around nothing. He slowly pushes the head in and fuck, Harry is so tight. Harry spreads his legs more, giving Louis more access. Louis finally pushes in and he can see stars behind his eyes. He moves incrediblely slow, not wanting to hurt Harry, and when he finally bottoms out he can hear Harry's moans, mixing with his. He gives Harry time to adjust to his size and after what seems like forever he hears Harry telling him to move.

He slowly pulls off leaving only the head and Harry feels the drag, he feels Louis all over "so full, feels so good"

Louis pushes back in, watches how Harry's hole stretches to take him in

"You're doing so good, taking me so well babe"

"Fuck me" and that's all the invitation Louis needs. 

Louis starts thrusting into Harry and Harry is a moaning writhing mess. Louis feels so thick inside him "Oh god faster, more plea-se" Harry doesn't even know if he can form proper sentences, he lost all control of his body, let alone mind.

Louis slams in and out of him violently, "So tight fuck"

"Yours, only for you"

Louis knows he's found Harry's prostate when Harry moves his hands around, trying to hold onto something, anything. Harry is just a string of curses and harderfastermore somewhere in between. Louis hooks both of Harry's legs over his shoulders, lifting his ass up and starts fucking into him hard

Louis is pounding into his prostate and Harry bucks to meet Louis' thrusts. He doesn't want it to stop, but he's close

"Cl-close lou"

"Yeah baby, so full of me yeah. Full of my cock, taking me so well, full of my baby too" 

Harry loses it, just moans and "Oh god oh god lou l-lou yes fuck"

Louis keeps his left hand gripping Harry's thigh and takes his other hand to rub Harry's belly. Harry's opens his eyes and look at Louis, he looks wrecked, pupils blown, lips shiny with spit

"All mine H, full of me and you love it"

"Uh uh ah lo-lou fu-fuck harder, ha-rder"

Louis feels his orgasm building up, and after three strong thrusts from Louis to Harry's prostate, Harry feels himself lose control and he comes harder than he ever has, and Louis fucks him throughout his orgasm. He's holding on to the desk like his life depends on it. His breath comes out in short gasps as Louis' thrusts are sloppy

"Come Lou, you're fucking me so good, so good lou" Harry clenches so hard around Louis, Louis empties himself into the condom, coming with a loud groan

After they both come down from their highs, all cleaned up and dressed, they hear a knock on the door

"Harry, Louis, are you there" Harry freezes, someone will know what he just did.

Harry wants to stay quiet but Louis knows the voice, it's Liam's sister

"Yeah Ru"

"Are you with Harry" Ruth is whispering on the other side of the door. Harry shakes his head but Louis decides to tell the truth

"Yeah I am, why"

"People are starting to leave and Tyler is looking for him" 

Harry's heart is beating fast, he looks probably wrecked, his hair is a messy and he smells of sex

Louis walks to the door and opens it to let Ruth in

"Jesus Christ, were you two fucking in here"

Louis looks at him, smug

"Please don't tell Liam, he'll tell Zayn and-"

Ruth puts her hand up to stop Harry, "It's none of my business hun" after she raises an eyebrow at Louis

She fishes out a key from her pocket "Louis, Zayn and Tyler are on their way here. Take Harry to my room, he can pretend he fell sick and has been there ever since"

Louis can feel Harry relax next to him, he says thank you and they walk out. After a while, she walks out and sees Zayn

"Still haven't found him" she pretends like she didn't just help Harry out of that room

"No, think I'm gonna look upstairs in the rooms. Have you seen Louis anywhere"

"Uh, no. Didn't he leave after the little stunt Harry pulled"

"I don't know, I don't care"

"But you asked" Zayn just glares at her and she laughs at him "You can't hate him forever you know" She shouts at him as he goes up the stairs

##

When Zayn finds Harry, he's in the bathroom

"Harry, you in there"

Harry wipes his face one more time, and walks out

"Yeah," his voice is more deep "sorry, got a little sick, maybe it's the smell of alcohol or something I ate" he doesn't look Zayn in the eye, knows Zayn will tell he's lying

"Sorry Haz, want me to call Tyler up here"

Zayn is worried, and at the mention of Tyler's name Harry feels sick for real, and rushes to the bathroom to throw up. Zayn holds his hair, because it's too long now.

After he's done, he washes his mouth with Listerine and splashes his face with water again

"I'll call Tyler for you"

Harry forces a smile the best he could "Thanks Z"

##

Tyler finds Harry wrapped up in a fleece, curled in a ball. He feels guilty but he missed Louis, and sex, but he has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who has not pressured him into anything, and god he's such a bad person.

"Babe, Zayn tells me you're not feeling well"

Harry moves and makes room for him "Yeah, I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise for being sick Harry. Want cuddles"

Harry wants to cry "Please. I know you came here for the party but"

"Harry shut up, I'm here for you."

After a show while, Harry's guilt still eating away

"So, while you were away Louis' sister talked to me"

Harry tried so hard to not react "Oh, which one"

"The brunnete, and she says you were with them on christmas eve"

Harry shifts, then clears his throat "Yes, it was his birthday"

"And you didn't think I should maybe know about it from you"

"It wasn't a big deal Ty, nothing happened. Do you want me to tell you everytime I see Louis"

"No Harry, I just- it's like you were keeping it a secret and I dont want any secrets between us"

"Why were you talking to her in the first place"

"She came up to me actually, I don't mind"

"Well I do, it was not her place" Harry was getting upset, mostly at himself for being weak, for giving in to Louis. Besides being guilty, he was a little upset because Louis was planning on hooking up with someone and that someone was not going to be him.

"You were not going to tell me were you, just like you weren't gonna tell me it was Louis who broke the engagement, it was not mutual"

They're no longer in each other's arms, Harry pulls away from Tyler to sit up. His words are stuck at his throat, he's just staring at Tyler, and he's tearing up

"She didn't tell you the real reason" his voice is soft, almost like a whisper. Tyler shakes his head

"Louis hit me throughout our engagement" He's not looking at him, and he lets his tears fall. He's not even crying about that, he's angry with himself.

"He what" Tyler is fuming, Harry sees him clench his hands into fist "I'm going to kill him" Tyler gets up and heads for the door.

"No no please Ty, it's in the past now" Harry sniffles

"Why did you stay H, he hurt you I can't leave it"

Harry's eyes are red and pleading "Please I don't wanna cause a scene, I loved him but now that's over. He broke off the engagement because he said he wanted to get help" Harry sniffles, wiping his tears away "Please come back to bed and hold me"

Tyler takes a step forward to Harry, Harry looks so vulnerable. He just can't believe someone would hurt Harry like that, and decides against it. He hears Harry call after him as he goes out the door, he's gonna find Louis.

Harry tries as fast as he can to go after Tyler, but there's a sharp pain below his waist and he knows it's not the baby.

He doesn't even bother putting his shoes on, he goes after him.

## 

There aren't a lot of people as before, around 30 at most, just close friends and relatives.

Tyler storms in and heads straight to the group Louis is hanging out with. Everyone is looking at him, they can hear Harry's "Tyler stop, please don't do it"

As Louis is busy telling some story, Tyler turns him around and punches him on the jaw. Louis is taken aback, then swings his fist at Tyler. There's screaming and yellings,then Harry finally gets to them.

"Ty, Tyler please stop" he's trying to catch his breath, people looking between him and the fighting. He walks over there, if someone isn't going to stop this he will.

"Please stop" He tries to pull Tyler away, and that's when people get ivolved, pulling all of them away. Zayn has Harry, scared him and the baby might get hurt. Louis is yelling as Liam holds him in place, tries to get out of his hold.

"Let me go Liam,let me go"

Everyone is talking at the same time, yelling from Louis and he can't take it

"STOP" Harry is yelling and they all look at him.

"H what's going on"

"His fucking boyfriend came out of nowhere and punched me that's what's going on Gemma"

"Was I talking to you"

"Liam let me go I want to kick his arse"

Tyler touches his jaw "Like you did with Harry"

The room fell silent, Louis' breath hitched, Liam felt Louis against him,all anger gone

"You're crossing the line. I know you're Harry's boyfriend and all but you know nothing"

Harry looks at Liam, he knew he'd defend his friend. Louis is looking at him, hurt visible in his eyes. Gemma is holding Harry by her side.

"I know enough"

"You told him even after-"

"I did" he doesn't want Louis to finish whatever he was planning to say

Louis is bleeding, Tyler is bigger than him, his punches were much stronger

"I'm sorry for this, Zayn and Liam, you make a lovely couple, I'm going to leave now" Tyler says to them

"No it's okay, thank you" Zayn reassures him, glad to see Louis get a taste of his own medicine

Everyone is silent, keep alternanting looks at the three men. Louis is looking at Harry, Tyler is looking at Harry, he can't move,looks at Louis, then Tyler. That's when Tyler turns and heads for the door, he's not really drunk, he can drive to a near hotel and spend the night. 

Harry looks at Louis again, then turns to Zayn "I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow" then follows his boyfriend, doesn't even look back to see Louis looking at him. He can feel Louis' eyes on him as he shouts at Tyler to wait up, he's not even wearing shoes. As the couple exits the door, Tyler leads Harry out with his hand on Harry's lower back.

Liam pats Louis' back then Louis goes to find the bathroom to clean his face, leaving Gemma trying so hard not to laugh

"Well that was fun to watch"

Liam just follows his friend and the room is left with hushed whispering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback is always appreciated. Comments really help me so I know I'm not writing crap xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post every other day, currently busy with exams at Uni. Idk how the UK uni system works please forgive me. Comment on how you want the story to end please


End file.
